Matrimonio Impuesto
by Tiny.Tiny.Love
Summary: Bella y Edward, herederos multimillonarios están comprometidos desde antes que ella naciera. Ella tiene 18 y él tiene 32 y si no cumplen con el contrato ambos serán desheredados. Sumamary completo adentro. Mucho OOC, futuros Lemmons.
1. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es producto de mi imaginación.

**Matrimonio Impuesto**

Summary: Isabella Swan, heredera multimillonaria de Swan & Cía., se encuentra, al cumplir los 18 años, con que ha sido comprometida a matrimonio desde antes de su nacimiento con el heredero de la multimillonaria empresa londinense Cullen Inc., poniéndole fin a sus sueños de libertad.

El contrato era claro, o se casaban o ambos quedaban desheredados. Es por esto, que Edward Cullen, a sus 32 años no va a permitir que ninguna adolescente malcriada y rebelde se interponga en su deber familiar, su honor y su herencia.

-o-

Capítulo 1

Mi reflejo en el espejo era exquisitamente bello, lástima que no concordaba con mi interior, por dentro me sentía igual que siempre y nadie lo notaba. La maquilladora acababa de salir de la habitación, estaba por desabrochar mi bata cuando unos golpes en la puerta me detuvieron. Contuve el aire, eran las 9.30 de la noche y esperaba que fueran ellos, que por primera vez en mi vida yo hubiera sido más importante que todo lo demás.

-Adelante.-Dije apenas con un susurro. La puerta se abrió lentamente, mi corazón se saltó un latido y toda expectación murió cuando Sue asomó su cabeza con el teléfono en la mano. Pude ver en su cara las disculpas que ella no debía pedir, también supe que ella vio la decepción en mis ojos.

Sin decir nada tomé el aparato, ella apretó mi mano y besó mi frente, en una silenciosa muestra de apoyo, una vez más era ella la que estaba ahí para mí.

-Hola.

-Bella, hija, Feliz cumpleaños, siento no haber podido llegar, pero es que han surgido varios problemas, pero mañana llegaremos sin falta.-Mi padre se excuso otra vez, como tantas otras veces.

-No hay problema papá lo comprendo.-Dije cómo una autómata, era la misma respuesta de siempre.

-Tu madre desea saludarte. Nos vemos.- No tuve tiempo a despedirme cuando la estridente voz de mi mamá me hizo separar el auricular de mi oído.

-Bella querida, Feliz Cumpleaños, prepárate para recibir todos tus regalos mañana. He conseguido muchísimas cosas de la nueva temporada de Chanel, van a encantarte.

-Gracias, seguro que sí.-Contesté desganada, dándome la vuelta para ver mi armario, repleto de "nuevas colecciones" que a través de los años habían comprado la ausencia de mis padres.

-Tenemos que irnos querida, el primer ministro nos espera. Pásalo lindo.-Mi madre no espero contestación y cortó.

Una solitaria lágrima bajó por mi mejilla, llevaba 18 años viviendo situaciones como estas, navidades, cumpleaños, conciertos del colegio, en los que mis padres llamaban para excusarse, y con cada una de ellas mi corazón se partía cada vez un poquito más. Respiré hondo y borré con el dorso de mi mano la lágrima, era momento de volver a mi fachada de niña desinteresada, esa que llevaba mostrando al mundo exterior desde mi ataque de rebeldía a los 15 años.

Tiré la bata al suelo y me vestí con el disfraz que estaba en mi cama. Cuando terminé me puse los zapatos rojos de 12 cm que estaban al lado del espejo y vi mi reflejo. Iba a matar a Rose, el vestido era súper escotado y de suerte que tapaba mi trasero, tenía medias blancas que llegaban casi hasta la pollera y se completaba con mi sensual maquillaje, que me daba un aire de inocente y provocadora a la vez, mi pelo chocolate caía en cascada ondulada hasta la mitad de mi cintura y una pequeña diadema roja adornaba mi frente. Si Walt Disney viera lo que hicieron con su inocente blanca nieves, volvería a morir.

-¡Feliz Cumple Bella!- Rose entró sin siquiera golpear la puerta, me dio un abrazo y se alejo para mirarme de pies a cabeza.-Vaya, veo que elegí correctamente tu disfraz.

-No es gracioso Rosalie, sabes que no me gusta usar cosas tan pequeñas.- Dije mientras trataba, en vano, estirar la tela del vestido.

-No sé de qué te quejas, tienes un cuerpo infernal, deberías mostrarlo.- Dijo ella mientras se paraba frente al espejo a retocar su peinado. Si mi vestido dejaba poco a la imaginación, el de ella prácticamente nada. Iba disfrazaba de la Alicia en el país de las maravillas, su vestido era igual de escotado que el mío, pero más corto, si es que eso era posible. Sus medias rayadas eran un poco más bajas que las mías

-Emmett no va a estar muy contento.-Sonreí al pensar en mi primo, novio de Rose, dudaba que la dejara salir de la casa así vestida.

-Querida, Emmett sabe que soy solo suya, y que si se porta bien, esta noche tendrá recompensa.- Dijo moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

-Demasiada información.-No era un secreto que mi primo y mi mejor amiga tenían una vida sexual más que activa, pero no necesitaba saber detalles.

-¿Dónde andan mis dos mujeres preferidas?- Se escucho la retumbante voz de Emmett.

-Hablando de roma.- Dije, y al instante sentí con era levantada del suelo y empezaba a girar

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Bellita!.-Me estaba empezando a faltar el aire, y el hecho de que Emmett gritara en mi oído no ayudaba a la situación.

-Emm…no…respiro.-

-Bájala bruto.-Rose le pegó en uno de sus brazos.

-Es que no puedo creerlo, mi pequeña Belli Bells ya es toda una adulta.- Simulo limpiarse una lágrima imaginaria, le pegué en el hombro mientras acomodaba nuevamente mi disfraz.

Me tome mi tiempo para observarlo vestido de gladiador, con una pechera dorada y una capa bordo cayendo a su espalda, una tablas doradas sobre unos shorts negros y unas sandalias con tiras hasta su rodilla.

-Wow, Emm, si que te ves bien.

-Gracias pequeña, pero no tanto como ustedes dos, voy a ser la envidia de todos.- Dijo envolviéndonos a Rose y a mí en un abrazo.

-La limosina nos espera chicos.-Rose se soltó del abrazo y comenzó a empujarme fuera de la habitación.

Ahogué un suspiro y me deje conducir hasta el coche, era la rutina de siempre, desde hace tres años: llegar al lugar, evitar paparazzis, alejar chicos molestos, beber un par de tragos, y salir sin provocar un escándalo. Aunque esto último nunca lo lograba, no importara lo que hiciera, los paparazzis siempre encontraban algo que criticar. Cada fin de semana salían fotos mías, con mi rostro borroso y con el título de "La princesa de Chicago", dado que después de lo que pasó en mi fiesta de cumpleaños número 15, mi padre había logrado que ni mi cara ni mi nombre aparecieran en la prensa sin que él lo autorizara primero.

Llegamos al lugar y como siempre miles de flashes salieron disparados, el club estaba lleno y se podía escuchar la música desde afuera. La multitud se giró a verme y poniendo la sonrisa falsa salí del coche, saludando y mostrando toda esa confianza y arrogancia que era criticada por los medios, camine de forma lenta y sensual, enderezando los hombros y sacando más pecho, haciendo que el escote del vestido fuera imposible de pasar inadvertido. El guardia de seguridad empezó a abrirme camino entre la multitud, gritos de fanáticos llegaban a mis oídos. Cada día me sorprendía más lo que el dinero puede hacer, yo no era nada especial, no cantaba, no bailaba, no actuaba (al menos no de la forma que se hace en una película), no tenía talento especial, solo era la heredera más rica del país, y eso bastaba para tener una multitud de personas siguiéndome. Demasiado fastidioso.

Entre al club y se hizo un silencio sepulcral, todas las cabezas se volvieron a mí y una luz me alumbro.

-Bienvenida Isabella Swan.- Se escuchó al locutor del lugar y luego empezó a sonar el feliz cumpleaños, varios compañeros del colegio, otros herederos e incluso varios famosos se acercaron a felicitarme, fui pasando de brazos en brazos, viendo caras simpáticas, que realmente me deseaban buenos deseos y otras, la mayoría, que miraban con desdén y podía ver la envidia, el rencor y la maldad en sus ojos. Era algo que había aprendido a distinguir con los años.

La música volvió a sonar y un camarero se me acercó ofreciéndome un trago. Sin dudarlo lo acepte, y empecé a buscar a Emmett.

-Buscas a alguien princesita.- Esa fastidiosa voz en mi oído hizo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta. Mike Newtton no entendía el significado de la palabra no.

-Si Mike, a mi primo, ¿Lo has visto?- Pregunte haciéndome la desentendida, no lo soportaba, pero no podía empezar la noche con un escándalo, quizás dentro de un par de horas.

-No tuve la suerte de cruzarme con él.-Dijo mientras agarraba una de mis amos.- Si quieres te ayudo a buscarlo.

-No hace falta, ya estoy aquí.- Al sentir los brazos de mi primo rodearme me relaje y solté con asco la mano del fastidioso de Mike.

-Nos vemos luego.- Me miro con una advertencia en los ojos y luego se marcho.

-No puedo creer que el pesado siga insistiendo.-Rose tenía un trago en sus manos y miraba en la dirección por la que el rubio había salido.

Mike era 5 años más grandes que yo, y no dejaba de buscarme. Pero sabía que era inofensivo, nunca había hecho nada por lo que pudiera preocuparme.

Fuimos al medio de la pista de baile, donde todos los ojos estaban en nosotros. A la vista de los medios y del resto del mundo Rose, Emmett y yo éramos los peores de nuestra generación, tomábamos incluso sin tener la edad legal, salíamos todas las noches que podíamos, y más de una vez habíamos terminados desmayados en algún que otro lugar. Nos gustaba disfrutar de la vida, y aunque ninguno lo decía en voz alta, los tres sabíamos de que escapaban los otros. Yo escapaba de unos padres ausentes, Rose de un pasado tormentoso y Emmett de la muerte de sus padres siendo tan joven. No le teníamos miedo a lo que dijeran de nosotros.

Empezamos a bailar y los tragos no paraban de llegar. Poco a poco me fui olvidando de los problemas y me solté cada vez más, era mágico, no había dolor, solo diversión. Sentí como alguien se pegó a mi espalda, otro más que quería conquistar a la hermosa Isabella, pensé. Decidí darle algo de diversión, comencé a mover mi cuerpo junto al suyo, pegando mi cuerpo en los lugares correctos, sentí como jadeaba en mi oreja, llevó sus manos a mi cadera para marcar el ritmo. Tire mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos, empezó a besar mi cuello, cada vez se ponía mejor, pero era tiempo de retroceder. Lentamente me gire para verlo a la cara. Era un jugador de futbol de la universidad de Chicago, lo había visto en un par de partidos, pero no sabía su nombre.

-Gracias guapo, pero no eres suficiente.-Le dije, dejando un beso en la comisura de sus labios y alejándome moviendo mis caderas.

-Bella, deberías dejar de hacer eso, pobre chico creo que esta por tener una combustión.- Rose me miro con una sonrisa, sabía que no me reprendía en serio.

-Ellos se lo buscan.- Respondí un poco trabado, mientras me estiraba para buscar otro trago, sin acordarme de lo corta que era mi falda.

Rose comenzó a reír, con esa risa que le salía cuando estaba cerca de su límite. Eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana, mucha gente había empezado a irse.

-Voy a ver si encuentro a Emm.-Dijo mi rubia amiga, dejándome en la barra.

-Por fin te encuentro sola de nuevo. -Ufff, Mike no penaba dejar de molestar.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Ya no estaba lo suficientemente sobria como para ser educada.

-Que terminemos con el jueguito Bella, sé que me deseas como yo a ti, ahora que eres mayor de edad podré hacer contigo todo lo que me plazca.- La mirada en sus ojos me asustó, él realmente lo creía.

-No Mike, creo que te has equivocado.- Traté de levantarme, pero me agarró del brazo y me arrinconó en una esquina oscura de la barra, nadie nos veía.

Llevó su boca a la mía y con toda su fuerza comenzó a besarme, con una de sus manos recorría mi cuerpo arriba de mi vestido. Horribles recuerdos me invadieron, no volvería a pasar por semejante humillación. Sacando fuerzas del fondo de mi alma logre empujarlo y darle una cachetada.

-¡Hijo de mil puta! Nunca vuelvas a tocarme.- Cómo pude me acomodé el vestido y comencé a buscar la salida del lugar, pero una mano me tomó del brazo.

-¿Quién te crees que eres, pendeja puta?- Me preguntó con el rostro desencajado y los ojos abiertos.

-Suéltala o te mato.- La voz de Emmett destilaba odio y rabia.

El resto pasó todo en cámara lenta, Mike me soltó y trató de golpear a mi primo, pero este fue más rápido, y lo tomó de la camisa con una mano y con la otra empezó a golpearlo. Los gritos de la gente me empezaron a aturdir, Rose me agarró de un brazo y me dirigió a la salida, después entro de vuelta a buscar a Emmett. La gente me miraba con reproche en los ojos, decidí no darles importancia y caminar hacía el coche, pero mi torpeza hizo acto de presencia y el zapato se me atascó en una baldosa levantada y caí al piso. Los brazos de Emmett me levantaron y Rose recogió mi zapato. Cerré mis ojos y deje caer la cabeza en el pecho de mi fuerte primo, estaba hecha un desastre, el pelo despeinado de tanto bailar, el vestido arrugado, el rímel corrido debido a la cantidad de horas que llevaba bailando y el labial corrido por el beso de Mike.

Me estremecí al recordar lo que otra vez estuvo a punto de pasar. Era la segunda vez que un hombre casi se aprovecha de mí, la primera vez había sido hacía 3 años atrás, James Witherdale, un joven actor de cine había decidido que yo sería su nueva conquista, y tras comprarme varios tragos, con la intención de emborracharme, había querido llevarme a su departamento, cuando me opuse quiso obligarme a meterme en su auto. Emmett me había salvado otra vez, pero la prensa saco un par de fotos y días después James había vendido la historia a una revista del corazón, diciendo que yo había jugado con él, para dejar de ser vista como la niña Isabella, y que tras tres días llenos de pasión compartidos en su departamento, yo lo había dejado. Él tenía 17 años, por lo que no era ilegal. Yo no pude demostrar mi inocencia, ni siquiera con mis padres y desde entonces los rumores de mis amoríos y escandalosas rupturas llenaban los tabloides. En cuanto a mi padre, simplemente me ignora más de lo que lo hacía antes.

Deje que Emmett me metiera en la limosina y simplemente me deje caer rendida. Tenía por fin 18 años, en solo 3 meses acabaría el instituto y empezaría mi libertad. Nada se interpondría en eso.

-ooo

¿Les gusta? ¿Lo sigo?

Bueno chicas, aca esta mi nuevo fic, quiero aclarar que es distinto a los FF de matrimonios arreglados. Habra mucho drama y tiene mucho OOC! Espero que les guste,

aca abajo dejo los links de los disfrazes,!

Bella: www. christy . es / Disfraz-de-Blancanieves-Sexy-Adulto-Talla-M-L/35523/

Rose: juguetes1a disfraz_alicia_en_el_pais_de_las_maravillas-pr-2916

Emmett: www. lahiguera cinemania/actores/kellan_lutz/fotos/15576/

**Tiny . Tiny . Love . **


	2. Capítulo 2

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es producto de mi imaginación.

**Matrimonio Impuesto**

Capítulo 2

Un rayo de luz se filtro por la ventana, dándome de lleno en la cara. Gemí por el fuerte dolor de cabeza que tenía, no había tomado mucho, pero la situación con Mike y el recuerdo de James no me habían dejado descansar bien. Me incorporé sobre mis codos, viéndome todavía vestida de Blancanieves. Me desnudé y fui por un reparador baño, era cerca de las 10 de las mañana, en cualquier momento mi madre me llamaría para que viera los fabulosos regalos que habían traído de su viaje por Europa. Deje que el agua caliente recorriera mi cuerpo, que borrara los malos recuerdos.

Estaba peinando mi pelo cuando Sue se asomó a la puerta.

-Mi niña, tu padre te espera en su estudio, dice que es urgente.-No supe descifrar la mirada en su cara. Acomodé mi remera y baje al estudio.

Toque y esperé a que me indicara que podía pasar, al entrar vi que no estaba solo. A su derecha había un hombre de unos 50 años, con el pelo rubio invadido por algunas canas, pero de todas formas era fácil apreciar la belleza que debería haber tenido de joven. A la izquierda de mi padre estaba el hombre más hermoso que vi en mi vida, se lo veía robusto, fuerte de aproximadamente unos 30 años. Tenía el cabello color cobrizo, rasgos fuertes, ojos verdes que me veían con la misma expresión de frialdad que los otros dos hombres. Todos iban vestidos de traje y corbata, haciendo que mi atuendo informal se viera fuera de lugar.

-Isabella, toma asiento.- Mi padre me indico el asiento al lado de este Adonis, sin protestar me senté y esperé a que hablara.-Ahora que estamos todos podemos comenzar. Carlisle, por favor.- Dijo mirando al hombre a su derecha. No entendía nada.

El hombre que mi padre llamo cómo Carlisle tomó un sobre color madera y sacó un papel, se veía amarillento, probablemente tenía varios años. El hombre rubio lo extendió frente a sus ojos y comenzó a leer.

-_Hoy 22 de Junio de 1979, mediante el siguiente contrato, Yo Carlisle Cullen comprometo a matrimonio a mi heredero, Edward Anthony Cullen_.- El hombre a mi lado se tensó y miro al otro con cara desfigurada.- _Con la heredera de Charlie Swan_.- Ahora fue mi turno de paralizarme y buscar la mirada de mi padre, que era impenetrable y fría como de costumbre.- _Yo, Charlie Swan, comprometo a matrimonio mi heredera con el heredero Edward Anthony Cullen. El contrato ha sido firmado bajo la presencia del abogado J .Jenks y el escribano Riley Biers. La vigencia para concretar el matrimonio es 6 meses después del cumpleaños número 18 de la heredera Swan. De no ser cumplido el contrato por desinterés de alguno de los dos involucrados, ambos serán desheredados. _

Estaba en estado de shock, ¿Yo me tendría que casar con un desconocido? Esto había ido demasiado lejos.

-¡No pienso casarme con un extraño!- Grité parándome de golpe. La mirada de mi padre se endureció cómo nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Mira Isabella, harás lo que se te ordena, te plazca o no. Carlisle ha sido muy generoso al no rechazar el contrato, ya que la heredera de la que se hablaba era tu hermana Maddeline, pero dado a que tu madre no se decidía por un nombre no lo pusimos en el contrato. Cuando cumpliste 12 decidimos que no había ningún impedimento para que ustedes dos.-Dijo señalando al hombre de mi lado y a mí.- Se casen.

¿Mi hermana Maddeline? Si había muerto hacía más de 30 años y sólo había vivido dos meses. Eso significaba que el hombre a mi lado, mi futuro marido tenía ¿MAS DE TREINTA AÑOS?

-¡NO LO HARÉ, PREFIERO QUEDAR EN LA RUINA A CASARME CON UN HOMBRE DE 30 AÑOS!

-Isabella Swan.- La voz de mi padre fue baja, pero helada, cortando todo tipo de pensamiento que cruzaba por mi mente. La habitación se sumió en un tenso silencio.- No pienso discutir contigo, dentro de seis meses serás las esposa de Edward Cullen, nadie fuera de esta habitación debe enterarse de la verdadera razón. Por lo que deberán buscarse una excusa, cualquiera me es válida, que se conocieron en una noche, te emborrachaste y quedaste embarazada. No me importa, total nadie lo dudaría. Ya no eres mi problema.- Dijo mirándome de forma despectiva y arrojando a la mesa un periódico.

Sentí como abandonaban la habitación, tomé el diario donde en el centro había una foto mía bailando con el jugador de futbol, y debajo había otras más, mía con Mike, Emmett golpeando a Mike, yo tirada en el suelo y por último Emm cargándome en brazos. El titular decía "La princesita Isabella Swan festeja la mayoría de edad". Había olvidado que al cumplir los 18 años la prensa podía publicar todo lo que quisieran, ya no estaba bajo la protección de mi padre.

-Una vez que empecemos con la farsa del noviazgo no quiero ver ni una maldita foto tuya en los diarios amarillistas.- Un voz áspera y profunda me llegó desde mi espalda. Sobresaltada me di vuelta para encontrarme con Edward Cullen. La mirada en sus ojos demostraba que hablaba en serio.

-¿No estarás pensando que realmente vamos a hacer esto?-Pregunté mirándolo esperanzada, él era mi única esperanza.

-Por supuesto Isabella, aunque no esté de acuerdo y me gustaría haber sido consultado antes, es mi deber para con mi familia. Pero a diferencia de tu padre, me importa mi honor, y el de mi futura esposa. Por eso mismo, mientras vos hacías tu berrinche de adolescente, yo ya tracé una estrategia.- Miraba sin poder decir una palabra, no podía estar pasándome.- Tan pronto como vuelva a Londres hablaré con mi hermana Alice, que es cercana a tu edad, le contaré que en mi viaje a Chicago nos encontramos de casualidad en una cena que darán tus padres esta noche, quede prendado de ti. Ella, siendo la romántica que es no dudará en venir a conocerte y tratar de hacer de celestina. Tú tienes que dejar que los medios te vean con mi hermana, un mes aproximadamente, y después aparezco yo en escena. El resto lo tendremos que hacer los dos, aparecer en público, actuar como enamorados, planear un viaje de escapada romántica, y un mes antes del plazo aparecerás con un enorme diamante, diciendo lo feliz que estás por haber encontrado el amor de tu vida. Te mudarás a Londres, y dejarás atrás todo el escándalo de los paparazzi.

Terminó de hablar y me miró desafiándome a contradecirlo. Mis piernas temblaban y no podía pensar. Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla, yo ni siquiera había terminado el instituto. Mi padre me había obligado a adelantar un par de materias y solo que medaban 3 meses, pero… Me quedé helada, mi padre había planeado todo, me había hecho cursar de forma que terminara las clases antes de tiempo y poder enviarme a Londres sin excusas.

-No quiero hacerlo.- Susurre bajito, más para mí que para él.

Su mano me agarro el brazo, obligándome a quedar a su misma altura y ver directo a sus ojos.- No tienes elección Isabella, yo no pienso defraudar a mi familia y si te rehúsas, demandare a tu padre por incumplimiento de contrato, dejará muy mal parado a su empresa, y tú sabes que él no lo permitirá.

-¡Pero nadie creerá que tenemos una relación! Eres 15 años mayor que yo. Se vería mal de todos modos.- Era mi última esperanza.

-Confía en mí, haré que todo se vaya dando de a poco, para cuando nos casemos, la prensa estará encantada de contar cómo un soltero empedernido cayó ante una dulce joven, que se escondía tras una máscara de rebeldía, sólo estaba buscando alguien que la protegiera, ¿Y quién mejor que yo, que tengo varios años más de experiencia?-

Estaba sin argumentos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar mis ojos, no me importaba si mi padre perdía todo, yo quería ser libre. Pero de pronto entendí que ya había sido libre durante los últimos 18 años y no lo supe apreciar, era ahora realmente cuando estaba atrapada sin elección.

-Te lo repito, desde el momento que mi hermana se comunique contigo, ni un solo escándalo parecido a esto.- Soltó mi brazo para agarrar el diario y revolearlo al otro extremo de la habitación.- Nos vemos esta noche, sería prudente que en algún momento de la noche nos acercáramos a hablar, y si hay alguna de tus amiguitas, podrías comentarle que he llamado tu atención.

Sin decir más abandonó la habitación, dejándome helada en mi lugar. Estuve unos minutos estática, sin saber qué hacer, el ruido de la puerta me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Haciendo un extremo esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas corrí hasta la cochera, subí a mi auto y volé por la autopista, recorriendo el camino que hacía tantas veces a la semana. Fui más rápido que de costumbre, tratando de ver a través de las lágrimas.

Llegué a mi destino y corrí hacia la puerta, toqué un par de veces, desesperada, necesitaba verlo.

-Bella, ¿cariño que pasa?- Me tiré a sus brazos y deje que todas las lágrimas contenidas empaparan sus hombros.- Shh, Bells.- Acarició mi espalda mientras me dirigía a la sala, me sentó a su lado en el sillón.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba llorando cuando sentí un par de manitos apoyarse en mi falda.

-Manina Bella ¿Pod qué lloras?- Sus ojitos marrones me miraban tristes.

-No es nada pequeñito, madrina Bella está un poquito triste.-Su carita formó una expresión de duda.

-¿Manina quiede un abrazo?

-Eso sería estupendo pequeño.- Lo subí a mi falda y envolví su pequeño cuerpito con mis brazos, giré mi rostro y mire a Leah.

-¿Me dirás que es lo que te pasa? ¿Qué hizo tu padre?- Pregunto, sabiendo de sobra que mi padre estaba involucrado en todo este asunto.

-No puedo, pero estoy segura que lo entenderás en unos meses.- Leah me miró con susto.

-¡NO! No es lo que piensas.- La vi relajarse. Estiró su mano y acarició mi frente.

-Bella, sabes que estoy para lo que necesites, siempre seré tu amiga incondicional por el apoyo que me diste.-Sonreí con nostalgia al ver a mi amiga, Leah Clearwater. Ella también había sido una heredera multimillonaria, pero cuando a sus 16 años quedó embarazada, sus padres la obligaron a abortar antes de que nadie se enterara. Mi amiga se rehusó y sus padres la desheredaron. Yo saqué plata de mis ahorros y le compré esta pequeña casa, ni mis padres ni los suyos lo sabían, les había dicho que la plata la use para hacer un viaje con Rosalie. Nadie tenía idea de la existencia de Jake, Emmett y Rose creen que Leah escapó tras un novio griego y desde entonces está viviendo con él, es la historia que dijeron sus padres. Yo venía a verlos cada vez que podía, amaba al pequeño y en momentos como este me hacía recordar cuál era el norte.

No quería casarme con Cullen, pero no tenía escapatoria, Leah se había revelado a su familia y era feliz, pero yo sabía que no lo sería, no podría dejar toda mi vida atrás, mis sueños de estudiar. Tenía que pensar en positivo, si me casara con él, ya no tendría que preocuparme por qué los paparazzi inventaran cosas sobre mí, podría empezar de nuevo, en un lugar nuevo, con gente nueva. Podría estudiar, seguro que Cullen no querrá a una hueca por esposa.

-Cuando estés lista para hablar, sabes que estaré para escucharte.- Leah me sacó de mis pensamientos, no podía contárselo, pero necesitaba sacar aunque sea una parte.

-¿Has visto el periódico?-Pregunté secando una última lágrima.

-Sí, yo sabía que Newtton era de tener cuidado.- Me dijo dándome un apretón.

-Mi padre me ha dicho que ahora que alcancé la mayoría de edad, ya no era su problema.- Para no ver su rostro me concentre en el pequeño angelito que dormía en mi pecho.

-Bella, ¿Cuándo dejarás de permitir que tu padre te destruya poco a poco?

Nos quedamos en silencio, ella mirándome y yo mirando a Jake.

-Acabo de encontrar un nuevo trabajo, en la casa de la señora Cope. Ella no tiene problemas de que lleve a Jake conmigo, y necesita ayuda después de su operación de cadera.- Levanté mi mirada con una sonrisa, agradecía el cambio de tema.

-Me alegro tanto amiga.-Tomé a Jake en brazos y lo lleve hacia su cuna.- ¿Quieres que te ayude a preparar el almuerzo?

-Por su puesto, ¿Por qué no vas poniendo la mesa?

Pase una agradable tarde, logrando despejar la mente, ya que Jake no paraba de contarme cosas y mostrarme sus juguetes. Pero cuando empezaba a oscurecer, recordé la maldita cena. Tomé las llaves y sin nada de ganas subí a mi auto. Cuando llegué a casa, todo era un caos, mi madre se tiró a mis brazos.

-Isabella, ¿Dónde estabas? No te he visto en todo el día tienes que subir a tu habitación, la maquilladora estará aquí en cualquier momento, deje sobre tu cama un vestido versase y los zapatos Jimmy Choo al lado.- Sin esperar respuesta salió a regañar a una sirvienta que colocaba un jarrón de flores en una mesa equivocada.

Subí las escaleras a mi habitación, me di una ducha rápida y esperé a las asistentas, cuando llegaron comenzaron a hacer mi peinado y mi maquillaje. Sonó mi celular, era Rose.

-Hola Rose.-

-Bellita, Tu madre nos ha invitado a mi familia y a mí a una cena en tu casa. Pensaba que quizás luego de la cena podríamos escaparnos a Midnight, Emmett consiguió hablar con el dueño y nos reservo un VIP.

-No lo sé Rose.- Lo que menos necesitaba era otro escándalo.

-Bella, ¡por favor!-

-Está bien, pero prométeme que iremos de muy bajo perfil.

-¿Tú? ¿Bajo perfil? ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi mejor amiga?

-Prometo explicarte luego.- Tendría que buscar una muy buena excusa.

Una vez que acabaron con mi pelo y maquillaje me vestí con el vestido corto, color azul profundo que se ceñía a mi cuerpo como un guante, los zapatos eran altísimos y tenían pequeños diamantes a lo largo de todo el taco, por eso decidí ponerme mis aros de diamantes y una pequeña gargantilla a juego.

-Bella, si que te ves hermosa.-

-Deberías aprender a tocar la puerta Rose.- Dije rodando los ojos.

-Va, como si tocarás la puerta de mi habitación.

-Touché.- Ambas reímos y empezamos a salir de la habitación, debía mantener mi fachada tranquila, nadie tenía que sospechar nada. No me gustaba mentir, pero ya me había acostumbrado.

Llegamos al pié de la escalera y mi padre nos estaba esperando, nos ofreció un brazo a cada una y nos condujo al salón donde había unos 25 invitados esperando. Apenas puse un pié en el lugar no pude evitar sentir un escalofrío y que alguien me miraba, instintivamente enderecé mis hombros y recorrí la habitación con la mirada, hasta que mis ojos se trabaron en un par de ojos verdes, que me miraban con intensidad.

Edward Cullen, se veía incluso más hermoso que esta mañana, llevaba puesto un traje color gris perla, camisa blanca y corbata nagra finita. La ropa no podía ocultar la fuerza y el magnetismo que emanaba su presencia. Varias mujeres lo estaban viendo con detalle, recorriendo con la mirada la perfección de su rostro. Yo era una de esas mujeres.

-Isabella.- La voz de mi madre me sacó de mis pensamientos, giré y poniendo mi sonrisa fingida comencé a saludar a las amigas de ella.

Todavía podía sentir la penetrante mirada de Edward en mi nuca cuando por fin volví a quedar sola, entonces frente a mi rostro apareció una copa de champagne.

-¿Quieres?- Esa voz ronca no debería parecerme familiar, la había escuchado una sola vez y no me había dicho cosas bonitas, precisamente. Pero estaba segura que la reconocería entre miles de voces.

Me giré lentamente, evitando que un escalofrío me recorriera la espalda cuando quedamos frente a frente.- Muchas gracias.- Tomé la copa y puse una sonrisa coqueta.

-¿Quién lo hubiera dicho Isabella? Eres una excelente actriz.- Dijo poniendo una sonrisa amable, cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que estábamos coqueteando abiertamente.

-Puedo decir lo mismo de ti.- Ladeé la cabeza un poco, sin perder la sonrisa.

-Me alegro de que hayas recapacitado. Yo te diría que aproveches de tus últimas noches salvajes, en dos días tendrás noticias de mi hermana.- Suavemente acarició su copa con la mía y me guiñó un ojo. Antes de que pudiera contestarle, ya estaba hablando con mi padre.

¿Quién se creía que era este tipo? "Últimas noches salvajes" realmente no tenía ni idea de quién era Isabella Swan. Busqué a Rosalie con la mirada, un plan se empezaba a formar en mi mente. Manteniendo mi sonrisa elegante y arrogante llegué a donde estaba mi amiga.

-Nos vemos en tu auto tan pronto esto acabe.-Rose no preguntó nada, solo sonrió.

Tuve que soportar dos horas, de charlas vacías, sonrisas falsas, e incluso más de una cruzada de miradas con Cullen, ese odioso hombre, por más que lo quisiera evitar, cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban un cosquilleo recorría mi cuerpo. Cuando la mitad de los invitados habían abandonado el salón, incluida Rose, me disculpe con mis padres y el resto de invitados y subí a mi habitación.

El resto fue fácil, en punta de pies recorrí el pasillo hasta llegar a la escalera del servicio, que llevaba directo a la puerta trasera. Cuando abandone mi casa, Rose estaba esperándome en el auto.

-Por fin querida.- Mi rubia amiga encendió el coche y se dirigió a la autopista, bajé el espejo y comencé a retocar mi labial.- Y dime Bella.- Intento usar una voz casual, pero sabía que se moría de curiosidad. Ya conocía la pregunta y era la única que no quería contestar.- ¿Quién era el guapo de pelo cobrizo con él que te vi hablando?

-¿Quién?- Mejor fingir ignorancia.

-¡Vamos Bella! El hombre más hermoso de toda la habitación que no dejaba de devorarte con la mirada.-

-¡Sí que eres exagerada!-Ahora evitar la pregunta directa.

-Contesta. ¿Quién es?

Estaba atrapada.- Edward Cullen, vino con su padre para hacer negocios con el mío.

-¡Oh Dios! ¿Edward Cullen? Mi prima Heidi no deja de hablar de él. En Londres es uno de los solteros más codiciados.

"No por mucho tiempo" pensé.

-¿Te imaginas lo que la prensa diría si se entera de que estaban coqueteando?

-¡NO ESTABAMOS COQUETIANDO! Solo se acercó a presentarse, nada más. Además tiene más de 30 años.- Rose tenía que estar de mi lado, ella tenía que apoyarme con la idea de que una relación con un hombre 15 ayos mayor que yo era una locura.

-Hay Bellita, en cuestiones del amor no hay edad.- ¿Desde cuándo mi amiga era una poeta?

-Que tu estés enamorada no nos hace a todos posibles víctimas de Cupido.-

-Sólo digo que hacen linda pareja, el no te quitó la vista de encima y tu parecías querer llamar su atención constantemente.

-Puede que me haya gustado y que hayamos coqueteado, solo un poco.-Giré mi rostro, para ver por la ventanilla. No me gustaba mentirle a mi amiga, pero si dentro de seis meses iba a estar casada, tendría que empezar a practicar.- Pero esta noche no quiero volver a pensar en él. Solo en nosotras, Emmett y una fiesta.

-Ahora me cierra lo de perfil bajo.- Dijo tan bajo que no estoy segura de haber escuchado bien, en todo caso, mejor para mí. No quería inventar otra mentira.

Unos minutos luego, Rose le entregaba las llaves al vallet y entrábamos al club. Por suerte no había fotógrafos. Avanzamos por el lugar, varías personas se volteaban a vernos, al reconocernos. Visualizamos a Emmett en una mesa VIP y nos dirigimos hacia él.

-Hola mis chicas.-Mi primo me abrazó con un brazo y con el otro tomó la cintura de Rose y le plantó un beso en los labios. Se veían tan felices juntos. De pronto me agarró una sensación de melancolía, yo nunca iba a tener a alguien que se alegrara de verme llegar, que me besara con ternura. Yo solo iba a tener un marido por contrato.

Un mozo irrumpió el momento, ofreciendo unos tragos. Sin dudarlo acepte uno, ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Estaba en el club de moda, rodeada de hombres que seguro babeaban por mí y me pongo a pensar bobadas? Necesitaba emborracharme, y duro.

-¿Algo interesante que me perdí en la seguro-aburrida-cena? Preguntó Emm, tomando de su copa.

Le envié una mirada de advertencia a Rose, había tenido suficiente de Edward Cullen por un solo día.

-No.- Contesté, solo un par de invitados de Londres. Rosalie no me contradijo, pero alzó una ceja, tendría que explicarme luego.-Pero no hablemos de las cenas de mi padre, vamos a bailar.- Me giré y sin esperar respuesta me dirigí a la pista.

El lugar era espectacular, los tragos no dejaban de llegar y la música invitaba a quedarse toda la noche en la pista. Más de un hombre pasó a mi lado e intento llamar mi atención. Baile con algunos, a otros no les di importancia. Hasta que un rostro familiar estuvo a centímetros del mío.

-¿No fui clara la otra vez?- Una de mis manos recorría su pecho.

-Creo que no me esmeré lo suficiente. Quisiera otra oportunidad.- Este bonito jugador de futbol con el que baile en la fiesta de mi cumpleaños, del cual no había aprendido el nombre, no sabía cómo era Isabella Swan.

-Creo que te confundiste. No doy segunda chances, además no me interesas cariño.- Le di un pequeño beso en sus labios y volví a dejarlo solo en la pista de baile.

Llegué a la barra y pedí otro trago, no estaba segura de cuantos llevaba, pero unos cuantos, tenía las ideas un poco desordenadas. Me senté en uno de los taburetes al lado de la barra y terminé de un solo golpe el trago. Estaba mirando cómo Emmett y Rose bailaban cuando el taburete del lado se corrió.

-Veo que sigues mis instrucciones al pie de la letra, nuestro matrimonio no será demasiado difícil.- Esa profunda y odiosa voz.

-¿A qué te refieres con "tus instrucciones"?- Traté de imitar su voz, pero ya se me enredaba bastante la lengua.

-Te dije que aprovecharas de tus últimas noches salvajes.- No me giré a verlo, quería tratar de ignorarlo.

-Salí a festejar porque YO quería, no porque tú lo digieras.- Me crucé de brazos. Muy bien Bella, tenías que ignorarlo, no actuar como una chiquilla, me reprendí a mí misma.

-No me importa por qué razón lo hiciste, y solo vine porque decidí cambiar ligeramente mi plan. Sería raro que mi hermana se comunicara contigo de la nada, a la prensa no le cerraría. Pero si nos ven juntos, y luego aparece mi hermana, mucho más entendible.

Ahora sí me giré a verlo. Tuve que achicar un poco mis ojos porque no podía enfocarlo bien.

-No llevamos ni un día comprometidos y ya te vi quiticientas veces, me estoy cansando de ti Cullen.- No sé porqué le dije eso, pero es que no controlaba del todo mi lengua.

Su mirada se volvió más dura.- No me importa si te agrado o si te cansas de mí. Yo no estoy mucho más contento que ti de todo esto, pero va a ser mejor para los dos si colaboras. Ya lo sabes, podemos hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas. Ahora empieza a fingir que te agrada verme.- miré disimuladamente para mi espalda y vi que mucha gente, incluidos Rose y Emm, estaban pendientes de nuestra charla

Solté un bufido pero compuse mi perfecta máscara, sonrisa coqueta y ojos seductores. Llevé una de mis manos a su brazo e incliné la cabeza. Era una foto perfecta. Con su mano corrió un mechón de mi frente y luego sonrió de costado y ¡que sonrisa! Hacía que su rostro se viera más joven y totalmente tentador. Sus ojos destilaban una invitación peligrosa, podía sentir el calor abandonar su cuerpo. Este hombre era peligroso, era un seductor nato.

-¿Cómo sabías donde estaba?- Aún estaba sonriendo y ahora mi mano estaba sobre la barra.

-No eres muy original para huir, estaba esperando mi coche cuando las vi salir, ahí fue cuando reconsideré mi plan y decidí seguirte.- Su sonrisa se volvió más peligrosa y su mano se posó sobre la mía. Una especie de corriente recorrió mi mano al sentir el contacto con su piel. Intenté serenar mi acelerado corazón. Necesitaba alejarme de ese hombre.

-Creo que ya hemos dado el espectáculo, necesito ir al tocador.- Iba a levantarme de mi taburete, pero cuando intenté pararme todos los tragos que llevaba encima hicieron efecto y casi aterrizo en el suelo. Edward me sujetó con un brazo y se paró.

-Creó que ahora si has dado el espectáculo.- Dijo con su voz fría, pero con una sonrisa en los labios. Este hombre era un excelente actor. Soltó mi brazo, pero sólo para tomar mi mano y depositar en el dorso de esta un beso.- Nos vemos en un mes.- Y sin más se fue.

Lo vi perderse entre la marea de gente y decidí volver al VIP. ¡Odio a ese hombre! Ni emborracharme en paz puedo.

Seguí tomando los tragos que me traía el mozo y para cuando Emmett y Rose volvieron de la pista estábamos los tres tan borrachos que nadie sacó el tema de Edward.

-o-

Gracias por todos los Reviews :)

**Tiny . Tiny . Love . **


	3. Capítulo 3

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es producto de mi imaginación.

**Matrimonio Impuesto**

Capítulo 3

El repetitivo sonido de mi celular llegó a mis oídos, dios, que parara. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, borrosas y mezcladas imágenes llegaban a mi mente. No estaba segura qué había sido real y que era parte de mi imaginación. Recuerdo el futbolista, luego fui a la barra. OH DIOS. ¿Había estado Edward Cullen? O era mi mente que me estaba dando una mala pasada. No, definitivamente estaba alucinando.

Intenté incorporarme y un fuerte mareo me atacó. Volví a recostarme mientras miraba en donde estaba. No era mi habitación, era el cuarto que siempre usaba cuando iba a casa de Rose. ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Seguí haciendo memoria y recuerdo una competencia de bebida con Emmett. Rose bailando sobre la mesa. Al final de la noche mi primo había llamado a su chofer. Recuerdo estar entrando a la limousine cuando Rose quiso escaparse hasta su auto, ya que no quería dejarlo ahí hasta el día siguiente. Emmett fue tras ella y la cargó en su hombro, ella protesto un poco, pero cuando llegaron al auto, ella estaba dormida. Poco tiempo después caí rendida.

Mi celular volvió a sonar. Era mi madre.

-Isabella te necesito en casa urgentemente.- Tenía ganas de darme la vuelta y seguir durmiendo, pero simplemente me levanté de la cama y busqué mi bolso.

-Llegaré en 15 minutos.- Sin escuchar contestación me puse mis zapatos y bajé al salón, donde una de las mucamas me abrió la puerta.

El sol me encandiló y una puntada de dolor en la cabeza me hizo cerrar los ojos. No volvería a beber de tal forma nunca más. Fui caminando por la acera, varias personas giraban sus cabezas para mirarme. No era muy común verme caminando por la calle, y menos vestida de coctel y con zapatos altos a las 10 de la mañana. Cuando llegué a mi casa subí directo a mi habitación a darme un baño. El agua caliente ayudo a mi cuerpo a reponerse. Estaba secando mi pelo cuando mi madre entró a la habitación.

-Isabella, hija, ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?- La cara de mi madre me recordaba a un niño con un juguete nuevo.

-No que yo sepa. ¿Hay algo que quieras saber?

De su espalda sacó un periódico. Dios, ayer me había portado bien, ¿Qué habrían inventado esta vez? Me lo acercó y en la portada vi una foto mía muy cerca a Cullen y él tenía su mano tras mi oreja. ¡No lo había imaginado!, Él había estado anoche. No recordaba exactamente cómo habíamos llegado a esta posición pero se veía muy intima, si no hubiera sido yo la de la foto y no supiera la verdad pensaría que eran algo más que conocidos. El título rezaba: "Isabella Swan y una ¿Nueva conquista?" Seguí recorriendo el diario y vi otras fotos nuestras, él besando mi mano, cuando impidió que me cayese, salvo que parecía que estábamos a punto de besarnos. La nota decía que el joven-No tan joven-dije en mi mente, había ingresado al local sólo para verme, ya que, 30 minutos después se había retirado y sólo había hablado conmigo.

-¿y, tienes algo que contarme?- El entusiasmo de mi madre era evidente.

-Me parece que aquí lo cuentan todo.- Seguí leyendo la noticia, no era escandalosa, más bien derrochaba cursilerías en cada frase.

-¿Te gusta? ¿Están saliendo? ¿Van a volver a verse?- Si este era el cuestionario de mi madre, tendría que esconderme de Rosalie hasta dentro de 6 meses.

-Madre, recién lo conozco, hablamos anoche en la cena, le comente que iba a ir a ese Club y se dio una vuelta por allí. Hablamos un poco más y quedamos en volver a contactarnos.- Las mentiras abandonaban mi boca con una fluidez asombrosa.

-Me alegro tanto hija. Esme estará encantada.- Sin decir más abandonó mi habitación, ¿Quién diablos era Esme y por qué se alegraría?

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, solo esperaba que no fuera mi amiga. Vi el identificador de llamadas y una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en mi rostro, mi pequeño Jake.

-Hola.- Dije sin saber si era Leah o Jake quien estaba del otro lado.

-¡Maninaa! Te estano- La dulce voz me llegó a través del aparato, haciéndome olvidar a mi madre, a Edward y a todos.

-Yo también pequeño. Es más, ¿te parece si vamos a pasear al parque?- Necesitaba desconectarme de la locura en la que se había convertido mi vida.

-¿Mama viene?

-La podemos invitar también.-

-¡Siiii!- En ese momento escuché cómo mi amiga tomaba el celular.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A dar una vuelta por el parque.

-He visto el periódico, ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con tu ataque de ayer?- Si pensé que debía evitar a Rose, debí darme cuenta que Leah sería peor. Ella iba directo.

-No.- La palabra sonó aspera y cortante.

-Hablamos en el parque.- Sí, debería haberla evitado. Pero es que no podía dejar de ver a Jacob por más de tres días. Lo extrañaba demasiado.

-Nos vemos en media hora.-

Tomé mis gafas de sol, un sombrero y mi bolso. El parque al que siempre íbamos era pequeño y estaba en medio del barrio donde Leah y Jake vivían, por lo que no debía preocuparme de que algún paparazzi me encontrara. Llevaba los accesorios para protegerme de la terrible resaca que tenía. Pasé por la cocina y tomé una manzana para comerla por el camino. Iba a salir de casa cuando me llegó un mensaje de una revista del corazón, preguntando si me gustaría salir en la portada con mi novio. Con un suspiro borré el mensaje y decidí dejar el teléfono en mi habitación, así me aseguraría de no ser molestada en el recreo que quería tener de mi propia vida. Subí al coche y comencé a manejar camino al parque.

A veces me preguntaba cómo sería ser una chica común y corriente. Digo, me gusta la ropa de marca, me gusta tener gente adorándome y cumpliendo mis caprichos. Pero en días como estos me preguntaba, si no sería más feliz si solo fuera una niña ordinaria y corriente. Pero entonces me miraba al espejo y recordaba quien era, todo lo que tenía y todo lo que podía tener si solo chaqueara mis dedos. A veces la vanidad y el materialismo eran lo único que impedía que cayera en una depresión.

Llegué a mi destino y vi como mi amiga y su hijo estaban en un banco. Él estiraba su pequeño rostro, buscándome entre la gente que pasaba. Cuando por fin me vio su carita se iluminó y empezó a saltar en el regazo de su madre. Leah lo depositó en el suelo y él corrió a mis brazos. Me agaché y lo esperé para poder abrazarlo. Su cuerpecito se amoldó al mío y su risa en mi oído me hizo reír. Me paré con él en brazos y lo hice girar en el aire. Cuando lo deje en el piso, mi amiga se me acercó a abrazarme. Nos sentamos en un banquito.

-¿Tienes mucha resaca?- Me miró con una ceja alzada, observando mi atuendo.

-Hola a ti también.- La vi rodar los ojos, mientras veía a Jake que corría por el parque, espantando palomas.- Sí, tengo una resaca horrible, anoche nos extralimitamos con los tragos.

-Sí, lo vi en el periódico, Rose se llevó la peor parte, a ti te perdonaron por haber estado con tu novio.- Hice un terrible esfuerzo por no reaccionar mal ante la palabra "novio".

-No es mi novio. Solo lo vi un par de veces y estuvimos conversando un poco.-

-Sí, claro.-Podía ver en sus ojos que no me creía, ni tampoco creía la versión de los tabloides.

-De todas formas, no entiendo a que te refieres con lo de Rosalie.

Abrió su bolso y sacó el mismo diario que mi madre me había mostrado hoy. Hice una mueca de horror cuando volví a ver mi foto y la de Edward, pero Leah busco por las páginas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. El título rezaba "¿Quién es la verdadera mala influencia?" abajo había fotos de Rose bailando sobre una mesa, luego una mía jugando una pulseada con Emmett, los tres rodeados de un sinfín de vasos vacios, Rose en el piso, Emmett cargándola. El informe decía que aparentemente Rosalie era quién nos arrastraba a la mala vida. ¡No lo podía creer! Ayer mismo la prensa había publicado que YO era un desastre y ahora ¿Rose era la culpable? Ya no sabían que inventar. Suspiré y dejé el periódico al lado.

-No tienen vida propia.-

-No, no la tienen.- Mi amiga me dio la razón.- Me alegro tanto de haber escapado de todo ello.- Su sonrisa se agrandó al recibir a su hijo entre las piernas.

-Mami, mami quiero jugar con la pedota.-

Leah y Jake se pusieron a jugar y yo los observe mientras meditaba, algo que había hecho demasiado en los últimos dos días. No podía creer el gran giro que mi vida había sufrido. Solo era cuestión de meses para que mi vida, tal como la conozco, acabara. Me iría a vivir fuera del país, me alejaría de todos mis conocidos, amigos y familia. Pero también de los paparazis y del escándalo.

-Manina, vamos a jugar con la pedota.- Dejando mis pensamientos de lado y con un gran esfuerzo mi sombrero también y salí a jugar con el pequeño.

Después de jugar a la pelota, a las escondidas, e incluso a las carreritas, Jake cayó rendido, subimos al auto y fuimos a casa de ellos. Una vez que mi amiga acostó al pequeño vino a verme. Cuando vi la mirada es sus ojos me arrepentí de haberme quedado.

-¿Quién es Edward Cullen?

-Ouch, siempre tan directa.- me giré para evitar verla a la cara.

-Como siempre.

-Es el hijo de un conocido de Charlie, vino de Londres con su padre a hacer negocios. Nos presentaron anoche en la odiosa cena y puede que haya mencionado que iríamos a la disco y él pasó por unos minutos a tomar algo.- Seguía de espalda a ella, si podía hacerle creer mi historia a Leah el resto sería pan comido.

-Hay algo que no me cierra. Hay algo que no me estás contando.- Se puso enfrente mío y achicó sus ojos.

-¿Algo? ¿Cómo qué?- Mi voz tembló.

-No sé, pero hay más. O me estás mintiendo o realmente te gusta. Tu no le dirías a ningún hombre "accidentalmente" a que club vas. Te la pasas tratando de evitar a esa clase de hombres.

¿Por qué mis amigas tenían que conocerme tanto? Odiaba tener que mentirle. –Tienes razón, realmente me gusta.- Me acordé de sus penetrantes ojos verdes, su fuerte y marcada mandíbula y del magnetismo que desprende todo su cuerpo y presencia. Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse y mi amiga me miro con cara de incredulidad.

-Veo que realmente te flechó, ¿Quién diría que Isabella Swan se sonrojaría al pensar en un hombre? Hay gente que pagaría por ver esto.

-No me sonrojé.-Llevé mis manos a mis mejillas para ocultarlas.- Y no estaba pensando en él.

-Claro, claro. A mí no me engañas Bella.

-Como sea, eres un fastidio. Mejor me voy yendo, Rose debe estar desesperada que no traje mi celular.

-Mejor ve antes de que tengas el FBI buscándote.

El regreso fue mucho más liviano, escuchaba un poco de música, tarareando las partes que más sabía. Una vez llegué a casa, la puerta principal se abrió, y mi amiga rubia y mi primo llegaron corriendo al auto. A penas puse un pie fuera comenzaron las preguntas.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no llevaste tu celular? Nos tenías preocupados. Estabas con él. ¿Quién es él? ¿Se volverán a ver?

-Respiren.- Corte el diálogo de ambos.- Estaba paseando, deje el celular porque quería paz. No, no estaba con él. Y no sé si nos volveremos a ver.- Empecé a caminar a mi casa, con los dos siguiéndome.

-Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Quién es él?

Ya estaba cansada de esa maldita pregunta. Le conté toda la historia mientras subía a mi habitación. Respondí un par de respuestas y volví a decir la mentira de que me había quedado prendada de él. Tomé mi celular y tenía 20 mails de revistas y diarios. Mensajes de texto de periodistas, amigos, conocidos, gente desconocida. Cerca de 30 llamadas perdidas. Sí, el haber dejado el celular fue una gran decisión.

Me sentía agotada, quería encerrarme en mi habitación y dormir por una semana.

-¿Dónde saldremos esta noche?- Rose parecía no darse cuenta de mi estado de ánimo, y no parecía estar sufriendo una resaca.

-En realidad Rose, pensaba que esta noche podríamos quedarnos en casa, podemos ver películas y llamar a unos masajistas. Hacer una pijamada.

-Wow, este tipejo la enamoro profundamente.- Emmett me miraba como si hablara en chino. Sacudí mi cabeza, ya me empezaba a cabrear el tema Edward Cullen. No todo era causa y consecuencia de él.

-No sé qué mierda tiene que ver Cullen en todo esto.-

-Bella, no hacemos una pijamada desde los 14 años. Y generalmente eres tú la que propone salidas tras salidas.

-Ya lo sé, pero todavía siento algo de la resaca de anoche. Hoy es domingo y mañana tenemos clases. Y si tú no quieres masajes, bien, llamaré un solo masajista.

-Tranquila, ve a llamar a los especialistas mientras Emmett me lleva a casa a buscar el uniforme y las cosas del colegio. Nos vemos en media hora.

Suspiré y tomé el teléfono. Contraté dos masajistas, y dos especialistas en tratamientos de relajación y mascarillas de chocolate. Ordené las cosas para ir al colegio en el día siguiente. Gracias a dios estaba en una etapa tranquila, y estaba a punto de acabar.

Bajé a pedirle a Sue que nos pidiera un par de rolls de salmón y nos preparara té helado. Estaba todo listo. Había mandado a un par de sirvientes a acondicionar la sala de relajación (sí, teníamos una sala para ello). Los especialistas llegaron y comenzaron a preparar sus instrumentos. Llegó la comida y al rato llegó mi amiga.

Estábamos por empezar los masajes cuando el timbre sonó. No le di importancia, no esperábamos a nadie más. Por eso mismo me sorprendí cuando Marie me dijo que había una señorita que me buscaba.

Seguramente era una odiosa periodista que había logrado engañar a los guardias de seguridad. Cuando llegué a la sala del recibidor me encontré con una fina y elegante joven. Era petiza pero usaba unos hermosos tacones de Dior, un exquisito vestido y un tapado a juego. Demasiado bien vestida para una reportera amarillista. Su cara era inmaculadamente blanca y sus facciones perfectas. Me recordaba a alguien. Su corto pelo negro estaba perfectamente peinado en puntas y entonces, cuando vi sus penetrantes ojos verdes lo entendí todo. Aunque su mirada era amigable y entusiasta no pude evitar el escalofrío que sentí al reconocer esas mismas obres verdes.

-Isabella, por fin nos conocemos. Soy Alice Cullen.

-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aca vuelvo. Disculpen la demora, pero es que ando con exámenes, intentaré actualizar esta semana.

Disculpen también el error del capitulo anterior!

Un beso y gracias por los RR

**Tiny . Tiny . Love . **


	4. Capítulo 4

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es producto de mi imaginación.

**Matrimonio Impuesto**

Capítulo 4

_-Isabella, por fin nos conocemos. Soy Alice Cullen._

Me quedé inmóvil. Sabía que vendría, pero ¿Tan pronto? Hacía menos de 48 horas que sabía que estaba comprometida y ella ya estaba aquí.

Al ver mi quietud se acercó a abrazarme-gesto que me llamó la atención-

-Siento llegar sin avisar, pero mi padre y mi hermano llegaron a Londres y me hablaron tanto de ti que sentí que ya éramos amigas. Tenía pensado viajar a Nueva York dentro de 3 semanas al desfile de una amiga y pensé, dado que tengo vacaciones por qué no adelantar mi viaje, conocer a Isabella y hacer compras por Chicago.- Se calló de golpe para tomar aire. Yo repetí el discurso en mi mente para poder entenderlo.

-Es un placer conocerte Alice. Es bueno que hayas venido, tu hermano me hablo tanto de ti.-Sonreí mientras trataba de recordar que era lo que Edward me había dicho sobre ella. No había mencionado nada salvo el hecho de que era un par de años mayor que yo.

La pequeña sonrió mientras me volvía a abrazar, luego se separó de mí y empezó a dar saltitos en el lugar mientras soltaba pequeños grititos de felicidad.- Sé que seremos grandes amigas. Puedo sentirlo.-

De no haber sido por la sincera sonrisa y la felicidad genuina de sus ojos hubiera pensado que estaba loca o era una mentirosa. Pero no, había algo en esa mirada verde-tan parecida pero tan distinta a la de Edward- que me decía que tenía razón. Seríamos grandes amigas. Tendría a alguien a mi lado en Londres.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que vaya a mi hotel. Siento haber venido tan tarde, pero es que estaba ansiosa por conocerte. Ha sido todo un gusto Isabella.

-Bella. Dime Bella. Y ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? Tenemos cuartos de sobra, Además mi mejor amiga y yo estamos por disfrutar de una pijamada con masajes y mascarillas.-No sé porque la invite, pero sentía que era lo correcto. Que encajaría perfectamente en nuestra noche de relajación. Aunque se la veía demasiado energética cómo para disfrutar relajarse.

-Oh, eso sería fantástico, pero no quisiera molestar.- Se mordía el labio inferior, debatiendo el quedarse o irse al hotel.

La tome de la mano.- Vamos, quédate, le diré a uno de los sirvientes que te acomode las valijas en el cuarto de invitados más próximo a mi cuarto. Mientras tanto Marie te acompañará a la habitación a que te acomodes y cuando estés lista ella te acompañará a la sala de relajación.

-Es estupendo, no puedo esperar hasta que nos conozcamos bien.- Me volvió a abrazar y subió siguiendo a Marie.

Volví a la sala donde Rose ya estaba recibiendo un masaje.

-¿Por qué demoraste tanto?- preguntó sin siquiera levantar la cabeza, ya que estaba recibiendo un masaje en su cuello.

-Era Alice Cullen. La he invitado a unirse a nosotras.- Como pudo, mi amiga giró el rostro para mirarme.

-¿Ahora somos amigas de Alice Cullen?-

Me encogí de hombros mientras hacía los arreglos para que mandaran otro masajista, otra camilla y un especialista para mi reciente amiga.

Diez minutos más tarde estábamos las tres disfrutando de unos relajantes masajes, pero el ambiente estaba tenso. Podía sentir que Alice estaba un poco incómoda ante la hostilidad de Rose. Esta última se había limitado a darle una seca bienvenida. Pero era típico de mi amiga ser tan poco receptiva a gente nueva. Se había acostumbrado a cierta gente y le era difícil aceptar extraños. Poco a poco mis músculos se fueron relajando, dejándome casi al borde del sueño.

Una vez terminado el trabajo de los tres masajistas, estos se retiraron de la sala. Sue trajo una bandeja con la comida y la bebida. Nos sentamos alrededor de una mesa a comer. Seguíamos sumidas en un silencio tenso, hasta que Alice decidió romperlo.

-¡Amo el sushi! –comentó mientras tomaba una de las piezas con los palillos chinos.

-Nosotras también.-Contesté sonriéndole, mirando a Rose, alentándola a que participara, pero ella simplemente asintió.

-Y dime Rose, ¿Estudias en el instituto con Bella?-

-Sí. Ella ha adelantado un par de materias, por lo que termina en diciembre, pero Emmett y yo terminaremos en junio.-

-¿Quién es Emmett?

-Mi novio.-Rose prácticamente ladró la respuesta.

-Y es mi primo.-Dije con una sonrisa, tratando de alivianar el ambiente.

-Oh, yo también tengo novio. Se llama Jasper. Lo conocí hace 2 años, cuando empecé la universidad. En cuanto lo vi supe que era el hombre de mi vida. Desde entonces no nos hemos separado. Es más, si vienen conmigo a New York lo pueden conocer. También puede venir Emmett, podríamos salir los 5 a divertirnos, ir al teatro, DE COMPRAS. ¡OH si! Nos vamos a divertir tanto. Incluso podría tratar de convencer a mi hermano a que se nos una. Trabaja demasiado, pero si insisto lo suficiente puede que venga.- Dijo todo esto sin parar a tomar aire. Rose y yo nos miramos y luego, de repetir su monologo en mi cabeza me tensé en la idea de Alice convenciendo a Edward para que viajara a New York con nosotros. No creo que lo pueda lograr de todas formas.

Mire fijamente a Rose, viendo como cada parte del discurso de Alice se adentraba en su cerebro. Primero, el que tenía novio. Segundo una invitación a New York. Salidas, teatros y compras en New York. Mi amiga sonrió. Eso era una buena señal. Porque era una sonrisa genuina. No una forzada.

-Creo que podría funcionar.-Dijo tratando de no parecer no muy entusiasmada, pero tanto Alice como yo nos habíamos dado cuenta de que ya no estaba tan reticente como antes.

-Oh.- La pequeña Cullen aplaudió.- Seremos grandes amigas las tres.- Y luego se nos abalanzó encima, tirándonos al suelo.

-Ouch Alice. Sí que eres bruta.-Rose le pasó un brazo por encima y la abrazó mientras las tres reíamos. Definitivamente íbamos a ser grandes amigas.

Luego de la cena entraron los especialistas a hacernos mascarillas.

-Dime Al, ¿Qué estudias?- Rose le hacía preguntas a nuestra nueva amiga, dándome información que supuestamente Edward debería. Ese maldito y desconsiderado hombre.

-Estudio Historia del Arte en Cambridge. Jasper, mi novio estudia psicología, también en Cambridge. ¿Tienen idea de qué es lo que van a estudiar ustedes?

-Administración de empresa.-Dije automáticamente. No tenía elección, y no me había planteado nunca pensar en otra cosa.

-Oh, mi hermano se recibió de lo mismo en Oxford.- Gracias a dios tenía una mezcla endurecida en mi cara que no permitía que hiciera ningún gesto. Me conformé con solo rodar los ojos.

-Mmmm, que coincidencia.-Rose y su estúpido comentario.

-¿Sabes donde estudiaras? – Agradecía que Alice ignorara el comentario anterior. Pero me hizo una pregunta que no quería contestar. Toda la vida, Emmett, Rose y yo dijimos que estudiaríamos en Harvard, los tres juntos. Y ahora tendría que ver que estaba más cerca de la casa de Edward, Cambridge u Oxford.

En ese momento nos empezaron a limpiar las caras, impidiendo que contestara. Después subimos a mi habitación, donde vimos dos películas románticas, riendo, haciendo chistes. Finalmente, mis amigas se durmieron, y yo me quede repasando toda la información que ahora sabía de mi nueva amiga. Alice era una aficionada por la moda y el teatro, en Londres prefería a salir a ver obras, muestras de arte y a clubes tranquilos que salir a lugares como a los que nosotros acostumbrábamos. Llevaba dos años de novia con Jasper y planeaban casarse cuando ambos se recibieran. Su relación con su hermano era perfecta, entre ellos se complementaban. Descubrí que Esme era la madre de ambos y que era una mujer sumamente amorosa y maternal. Ella, al contrario de mi madre, había preferido quedarse en casa a criar a sus hijos y no acompañar a Carlisle en los viajes de negocios. Incluso me había enterado que este último, durante la infancia de sus hijos había viajado solo lo necesario, delegando en su vicepresidente los viajes continuos. También me enteré que Edward era ahora el nuevo vicepresidente, pero que había empezado desde abajo en la empresa, sacando fotocopias durante el último año de facultad. Y que desde que él empezó a tomar decisiones la empresa había crecido un 50% más. Aparentemente tenía un exquisito don para los negocios. Fue muy sutil a la hora de mencionar la falta de vida amorosa de Edward. Que había estado comprometido 7 años atrás, pero se había terminado 4 meses antes de la boda, y que desde entonces no había tenido novia formal. Solo un par de "amiguitas".

Podía verse que Alice amaba incondicionalmente a su familia. Me pregunté qué se sentiría poder hablar con ese amor de mis padres. Con ese último pensamiento caí dormida.

-o-o

Ya hacía dos semanas que Alice había llegado a la ciudad. Lamentablemente habíamos salido muy poco, porque Emm, Rose y yo teníamos exámenes en el colegio. Pero hoy viernes había rendido la última materia y estaba lista para recorrer la ciudad, hacer compras, y divertirme con Alice. A parte, la semana siguiente nos iríamos a New York, estábamos muy ansiosos todos.

Los paparazis ya se habían cansado de fotografiar a Alice entrando y saliendo de mi casa. Las historias y especulaciones eran infinitas.

Salimos del colegio y con mi auto pasamos a buscar a la enana (apodo que se había ganado por parte de Emmett) y fuimos al centro comercial más exclusivo de Chicago.

La pequeña Cullen era un terrible terremoto en un shopping. Entraba a las tiendas, nos daba cerca de 25 conjuntos a cada una y nos empujaba a los cambiadores. Después cada una pagaba su cuenta y nos arrastraba a la siguiente tienda. En menos de 3 horas habíamos entrado a casi todos los negocios. Juicy Cuture, Dior, Guess, Louis Vuitton, Channel, D&G, inclusive Victoria Secret, Donde nos obligo a comprar conjuntos escandalosamente sexys. Entendía que ella y Rose los usaran, ¿Pero yo? Cuando formulé la pregunta en voz alta, Rose me miró con una sonrisa pícara y Ali puso su mejor cara de inocente y dijo: Nunca se sabe. Mi cara adquirió mil tonalidades de rojo, pero pagué mi cuenta.

Finalmente llevamos todas las bolsas al auto y nos dirigimos a cenar a un exclusivo bar en el medio del centro. Mientras cenábamos cada una contaba historias graciosas en situaciones absurdas que habíamos pasado y reíamos escandalosamente. En eso el celular de Rose comenzó a sonar.

-Emm, ¿Cómo estás bonito?

Alice y yo le hacíamos muecas graciosas y burlas de lo melosa que se ponía cuando hablaba con mi primo.

-¡Sería genial! Déjame consultarlo con las chicas. Yo también bonito. Un beso.

Terminó la llamada y nos miró expectantes.-Emmett dice que el dueño de Midnight nos ha invitado a todos a que vallamos esta noche.

Alice se emocionó y empezó a aplaudir y a dar saltitos en su silla, una costumbre que tenía. Estaba por decir que sería estupendo cuando una odiosa voz me llegó al oído.

"_-Te lo repito, desde el momento que mi hermana se comunique contigo, ni un solo escándalo parecido a esto."- _Maldito Edward por arruinar mis momentos de felicidad.

-No estoy segura.-Rose se giró a verme con los ojos abiertos.

-Debe ser una broma. Bella hace mucho que no salimos. Además sería ideal para que Alice conociera lo que es la noche en Chicago.

Suspiré, ¿Por qué no? No es que fuera a hacer una locura. Aparte, si fuera a salir algo en un diario amarillista aquí no creo que Edward se entere en Londres.

-De acuerdo. Esta noche iremos a Midnight.

o-o-o

Si creía que prepararme para salir con Rose era estresante, hacerlo con Alice era 10 mil veces peor. Nos hizo probar prácticamente toda nuestra ropa, nos probó cerca de 5 peinados diferentes y que hablar del maquillaje. No dejó en paz a los estilistas hasta que cada una quedó totalmente a su gusto. Rose llevaba un mini vestido rojo con unos aros enormes en dorado, haciendo juego con unos hermosos zapatos con plataformas. El cabello lo llevaba semirecogido de costado y el maquillaje resaltaba su boca con un rouge rojo carmesí. Alice tenía una falda negra que llegaba hasta arriba de sus rodillas y una blusa de seda verde, haciendo resaltar sus hermosos ojos. En los pies unos hermosos zapatos negros de plataforma. El cabello alisado y el maquillaje esfumado en sus ojos. A mí me habían metido a la fuerza en un hiper-corto vestido azul y plataformas color negras. Mi pelo caía en cascada por mi espalda y el maquillaje resaltaba mis ojos. Admito que nunca nos habíamos visto tan bien.

Llegamos al lugar y miles de flashes salieron disparados. Nuevamente adquirimos la postura de niñas ricas y sonreímos mientras avanzábamos. Una vez dentro del lugar empezamos a buscar a Emmett. Lo encontramos en la misma mesa VIP que la última vez, y estaba acompañado del dueño. Llegamos hasta ellos, le presentamos a Alice el dueño y en seguida comenzaron a traer tragos.

Emmett y Rose estaban bailando cuando dos conocidos se acercaron.

-Bella, tanto tiempo sin verte.- Demetri se me acercó a saludarme.

-Cierto. No hemos coincidido en largo tiempo.-Sonreí de forma artificial, como de costumbre.

-¿No nos presentas?- Felix miraba a Alice bastante descaradamente. Pude sentir la incomodidad de mi amiga.

-Ella es Alice. Una amiga de Londres.- Ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Un gusto.- Parce ser que Felix entendió la negativa.

Nos invitaron a bailar pero decidimos declinar la invitación y simplemente dar una vuelta por el club. Estaba lleno de gente conocida que nos paraban para saludarnos y para conocer a Alice. La noche pasó sin ningún sobresalto y a la hora que cerró el lugar volvimos en la limousine a mi casa.

o-o-o

-¡BELLAAAAA!-sentí cómo mi cama se hundía bajo el peso de alguien.

-Alice, dejame dormir. Es sábado, anoche salimos y no tengo que estudiar.- Intenté girarme para seguir durmiendo pero la pequeña duende no me lo permitió.

-Vamos dormilona, ya son cerca del mediodía. Tenía planeado que podíamos ir a dar un paseo, o ir al cine, o a la nueva galería de arte que se estrenó la semana pasada.

-Déjame despertarme en paz y bañarme. Luego almorzaremos y haremos lo que tu quieras. Pero ¡BAJATE DE MI CAMA!

-Wow, no eres una persona muy alegre por las mañanas.-Me miró con sus tiernos ojitos (un truco manipulador que tenía para hacerte sentir culpable)

-No lo lograrás Alice Cullen. Entras a mi cuarto, te tiras sobre mi cama y empiezas a gritar. No me harás sentir culpable por echarte de mi cuarto.

-Como sea.- Abandonó mi habitación y me dispuse a levantarme.

Me estiré y esperé sentir dolor de cabeza, mareo o sed, pero por primera vez desde los quince años me levantaba después de una noche de fiesta sin ningún signo de resaca. Eso, definitivamente era algo bueno. Estaba por entrar al baño cuando me llega un mail. Era de un contacto que no tenía agregado. Pero no era muy difícil darse cuenta de quien venía, ya que el correo era "ECullen ". El mensaje decía: "_Vas aprendiendo" _seguido un articulo con fotos. El título rezaba "La princesita y sus secuaces ¿Dejan los vicios?" La nota contaba que en la noche de ayer no habíamos hecho escándalos, no estábamos borrachos y hasta fuimos amables con la gente. Dios, ni que fuéramos unos salvajes. Finalmente comentaba de la repentina amistad con Alice, mostraban fotos nuestras en el centro comercial y de las dos entrando a mi casa. Terminaba la nota diciendo que había rumores que nuestro cambio de actitud se debía a la presencia de nuestra nueva niñera londinense (Alice).

No estaba segura de que me exasperaba más. La nota o el hecho de que me lo haya mandado ÉL. En estas semanas no había tenido noticias suyas. Había veces en las que me olvidaba de él y de todo el asunto del contrato. Pero entonces me acordaba de todas las "indicaciones" que tenía que seguir para ser la "noviecita perfecta". Dios, ¡lo odiaba! Y ojalá que se mantuviera lejos por mucho tiempo.

Hola de vuelta! Como prometi otra actualización, y ahora les dejo dicho que no estoy segura de cuando podre volver actualizar! Voy a hacer mi mayor mayor esfuerzo por subir un capitulo la semana que viene!

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEW Y A TODAS A LAS QUE ME LEEN Y AGREGAN A FF Y A LAS ALERTAS. Es hermoso abrir mi correo y ver todos los mails ¡!

Un beso grandeee!

**Tiny . Tiny . Love . **


	5. Capítulo 5

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es producto de mi imaginación.

**Matrimonio Impuesto**

Capítulo 5

New York. Una de las ciudades más lindas del mundo. Era perfecta para todo lo que quisieras hacer. Comprar, ir al teatro, ir al museo, salir de fiestas, pasear al aire libre. Simplemente perfecta. Un jet que mi padre había destinado a mi uso nos llevó desde Chicago hasta JFK, donde una limo nos esperaba para llevarnos al "The Plaza Hotel" en medio de la 5ta avenida.

Bajamos del coche y nos esperaba un botón del hotel, para llevar nuestras valijas. Alice entró para buscar nuestras llaves, ya que ella había hecho las reservas, pero entonces gritó. Todos los del lobby se voltearon a verla. Rose, Emm y yo nos paralizamos. Pero entonces la pequeña comenzó a correr y se tiro sobre un joven. Seguridad estaba por separarlos cuando el hombre, rubio y muy apuesto, la tomó en brazos y comenzó a girar con ella. La escena era tierna y graciosa a la vez. Cuando por fin se separaron, el pequeño terremoto nos hizo una seña para que nos acercáramos. En cuanto llegamos junto a ellos, Alice empezó a hablar rápido como cada vez que se emociona demasiado.

-Les presento a mi novio, el más hermoso, Jasper Withlock. Mi amor, ellos son mis nuevos amigos, de los que tanto te he hablado en las últimas tres semanas, Isabella Swan, Rosalie Hale y Emmett Mcarthy. Estoy tan emocionada de que finalmente estemos todos juntos. Pasaremos una semana increíble.-Abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su novio. Él le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Respira pequeña.- Bajó su cabeza y depositó un beso en la frente de ella. La escena era totalmente enternecedora.

Después de todo el jaleo, finalmente subimos a nuestras suits. Estaban todas en el mismo piso. Pero Rose y Emm estaban en una punta del pasillo, yo en el medio y Alice y Jasper en la otra punta. Quedaba una sola suit, enfrente a la mía. Decidimos tomarnos una hora para acomodarnos y luego saldríamos a recorrer la quinta avenida.

Entre a mi habitación. Era enorme, tenía un salón con una mesa, seis sillas, un televisor y cómodos sillones. Luego una puerta que llevaba a la hermosa habitación. Había una inmensa cama en el medio. El guardarropa era casi grande como el de mi casa. La última puerta era la del baño, que era de mármol blanco y tenía un jacuzzi donde tomaría un relajante baño esta noche. Acomodé mi ropa, mis cremas, mis zapatos, mis perfumes y mis alhajas. Estaba por sentarme a ver un poco de televisión cuando alguien golpeo la puerta. Alice estaba emocionada dando saltitos. No espero a que la dejara pasar, sino que me arrastró dentro de la habitación.

-Veo que ver a Jasper te ha puesto de buen humor.- Rodee mis ojos mientras me sentaba en el sillón.

-¡Siiiii. La verdad que lo extrañé muchísimo! Pero no es solo eso, te tengo una sorpresa, pero no te diré cual es todavía. Pero de cualquier modo, he venido por otra cosa. Estoy tan emocionada de estar en New York, y con ustedes.

-Odio las sorpresas Alice, asique mejor dímela.

-Nop, esta te encantará, ¡lo sé!

-No estoy tan segura.

-Dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido Jasper?-Su táctica para cambiar de tema fue nada sutil, pero lo deje pasar.

-Muy agradable. Lo he visto por apenas dos minutos, pero estoy segura que nos llevaremos excelente.-Y no mentía. El novio de mi amiga era rubio, de ojos celestes, muy alto y fuerte, justo lo opuesto de ella, pero se veía que se complementaban excelentemente. Se lo veía carismático, muy callado pero agradable. Es la parte sensata que necesitamos en nuestro pequeño grupo.

-¡Sé que será así! ¿Estás lista para irnos?

-Seguro.-No había terminado de decir la palabra cuando Alice ya me había sacado de un tirón del sofá y ahora mismo me estaba arrastrando fuera de la habitación. Como pude estiré la mano y agarré mi bolso.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa enana?

-No quiero desperdiciar ni un segundo en New York.

-Iré a avisarles a Rose y a Emmett, tu ve por tu Romeo.

Una vez que nos reunimos los 5, salimos a recorrer la famosísima avenida. Entramos a distintos negocios y compramos como si no tuviéramos 4 valijas cada una llenas de ropas en el hotel. Jasper y Emmett cargaron amablemente con nuestras bolsas. Después de 4 horas de recorrer tiendas exclusivas, incluyendo joyerías y tiendas de lencería, volvimos al hotel donde dejamos las compras y nos arreglamos para ir a cenar y luego a un club que nos habían recomendado. Una vez pusimos un pie fuera del hotel, miles de flashes nos encandilaron, la seguridad del lugar nos abrió paso hasta el coche.

-Ya se tardaban bastante.- Dijo Rose. Había sido todo un milagro que no nos hayan atosigado durante la tarde. Una vez llegamos al restaurant se volvió a repetir el proceso con los guardias de seguridad. El lugar era agradable, tenía las ventanas oscuras y nos llevaron a un salón VIP, donde nos atendieron excelentemente y hasta el encargado vino a agradecernos el haber elegido su restaurant. A la salida no había tantos fotógrafos, pero si los había a la entrada del club. Se llamaba Infinit y solo podían pasar los exclusivos. La capacidad total del lugar era para 300 personas y la entrada superaba los 250 dolares. A nosotros nos invitaron a entrar gratis y nos dieron pases para la zona incluso más exclusiva. Definitivamente ser la heredera más rica de los estados unidos tenía las mejores ventajas. Como de costumbre los tragos no paraban de llegar. La música era incluso mejor que en Midnight. El DJ, el mejor del país nos dedico cerca de 10 temas. Bailamos sin preocuparnos de si alguien se volteaba a mirarnos. Rechacé cerca de 35 chicos. Con cada uno mi ego crecía un poco más. Cuando se hicieron las 3 de la mañana abandonamos el lugar, llevándonos invitaciones para volver e incluso yo me llevé más de una invitación indecorosa a muchos hoteles.

-o-o-o

Un golpe en la puerta de mi habitación me despertó. Cómo pude me levanté. Estaba muy cansada por el vuelo de ayer, la salida y para colmo eran las 8 AM. El gerente me iba a escuchar. ¿Es qué el servicio de limpieza no sabía leer el cartelito de "no molestar" en la puerta? Porque definitivamente era el servicio de cuartos. Rose y Emmett nunca se despertarían antes de las 11 y Alice ya hubiera tirado la puerta abajo. Decidí ignorar el llamado. Pero cuando siguieron insistiendo decidí arrastrarme hasta la puerta y gritarle al incompetente en la cara que se largara o lo haría despedir.

Con los pelos totalmente desordenados, la cara lavada, y un camisón demasiado corto me dirigí hasta la puerta, la abrí de un tirón y cuando estaba a punto de gritar me congelé. Tendría que estar soñando, ya que mi peor pesadilla estaba ahí, parado en todo su esplendor, con un pantalón gris y una camisa blanca impecable, el cabello despeinado, una barba incipiente y los ojos verdes brillantes. Se veía más hermoso que nunca. ¿Pero qué mierda estoy diciendo? El estar medio dormida atrofiaba mis pensamientos.

-¿Me dejarás pasar?-Aquella helada y cortante voz que me sonaba tan malditamente familiar.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Déjame pasar, lo discutiremos dentro.-Su penetrante mirada me hipnotizó y sin replicar me hice a un costado.

Una vez dentro de la suit tomó asiento en uno de los sillones y con la barbilla me indicó a que tomara asiento frente a él.

-¿Qué es tan urgente que lo tienes que hablar a las 8 de la mañana?- No era una bienvenida muy cortés, pero si él esperaba una estaba muy equivocado.

-Creí que sería prudente que nos pongamos de acuerdo sobre ciertas cosas antes de juntarnos con el resto.-

-No sabría que vendrías.- Maldita seas por arruinarme este viaje.

-Alice me invitó.- Levantó la barbilla. Era tan arrogante.

-Me lo dijo, pero no pensé que aceptarás venir. Comentó que eres un hombre muy ocupado.

-Y lo soy Isabella. Hice malabares para poder viajar por 4 días. Pero en cuanto Alice me llamó supe que debería venir. Una excusa perfecta para que me vincule contigo y tus amigos. El lugar perfecto para el comienzo oficial del romance.

No podía creer mi mala suerte. Había esperado que el viaje fuera unas vacaciones relajantes, donde me pudiera olvidar de todo. Pero en realidad este viaje marcaba el final de mi vida como la conocía, ahora sería oficialmente la novia de Edward Cullen, y tendría que comportarme como tal. Me empezó a agarrar una especie de ataque de pánico.

-Respira Isabella, no sería lo más beneficiario para nuestra causa el tener que llamar a un médico a las 8 de la mañana con tu atuendo y conmigo presente en la habitación.- Me obligué a mi misma a calmarme, pero no por las razones que él me dio, sino para gritarle un par de verdades. ¿Se preocupaba más por el qué diran que por mi propia salud? Bonito marido fue a elegir mi padre.

-¿SOLO TE PREOCUPA ESO? ¿QUÉ HAY DE MI SALUD?-

-definitivamente no eres una persona razonable por las mañanas. Creí que sería buena idea hablar contigo, pero definitivamente fue un error. -Estaba levantándose para irse, pero lo detuve.

-Mira Cullen, ya me has despertado y sacado todas las ganas de seguir durmiendo, asique ahora habla.- Este hombre definitivamente sacaba un lado muy malo de mí.

Su mirada me advertía que controlara mi genio, pero estaba realmente cabreada, asique sostuve su mirada duramente. Yo era muy dócil, hasta que llegaba a mi límite, y este hombre parecía empujarme cada vez más a cruzarlo.

-Como sea. Hoy estaremos todo el día con el resto. Si preguntan no sabías que venía. Fue una sorpresa preparada por mí y mi hermana. Sería conveniente que finjas sorpresa y agrado al verme por primera vez.- En mi fuero interno me dije que sería muy difícil fingir agrado por verlo.

-Mañana estaremos durante el día con ellos, pero por la noche iremos a cenar y al teatro solos. Finalmente pasaremos el viernes los dos solos, y el sábado a medio día sale mi vuelo para Londres. Sería conveniente que me acompañes al aeropuerto a despedirme y que por lo menos el resto del día te muestres algo afectada por mi partida.

La información se fue adentrando en mi dormido cerebro. ¿TENDRÍA QUE PASAR UN DÍA ENTERO SOLA CON ÉL? Va a ser el día más largo y tedioso de mi vida. Pero si me voy a casar con este hombre, mejor me iba acostumbrando.

-¿Algo más que me quieras decir? Preferiría volver a dormir.-Dije tratando de esconder un bostezo.

-No, eso es todo.-Se levantó y se fue a la puerta, cuando estaba por salir se giró, me recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo –No deberías abrir la puerta así vestida. Tuviste suerte que fuera yo y no alguien más.

Le mandé una mirada de rabia antes de comprobar mi atuendo. Es cierto que era algo corto y escotado. Pero era un simple camisón de seda. En lugar de contestar o incluso de sacarle la lengua me giré y volví a la cama a dormir unas horas más.

-o-o-o-o

Hola chicas! Aca estoy de vuelta. Pido mil desculpas por lo corto que es el capitulo. Y también de dejarlo ahí tan abruptamente y en la mejor parte. Pero hoy han pasado una serie de inesperados sucesos que no tuve opción, y uqeria dejarles el capitulo hoy si o si, ya que mañana me voy de viaje por dos semanas a trabajar fuera del país. Por lo que me va a ser IMPOSIBLE actualizar sino hasta dentro de dos semanas! Espero lo comprendan! Gracias!

Saludos a todas :)

**Tiny . Tiny . Love . **


	6. Capítulo 6

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es producto de mi imaginación.

**Matrimonio Impuesto**

Capítulo 6

Volví a despertarme, pero esta vez por mi propia cuenta. Eran las 10 de la mañana, por lo que tome un baño, sequé mi pelo y me vestí de forma casual pero abrigada, ya que octubre era bastante frio en Nueva York. Antes de bajar a desayunar decidí llamar a mi pequeño, porque solo hablar con él me iba a dar las fuerzas necesarias para soportar a Edward Cullen.

Un tono, dos tonos…

-¡¿Manina?

-si pequeñito, ¿Cómo andas?

-Bien, te extraño manina, ¿Cuándo vuelves?- Su vocecita me endulzó el corazón, pero me hizo extrañarlo incluso más.

-Yo también te extraño bonito, pero no volveré sino hasta dentro de 6 días.

-Es mucho tiempo.-

-Sí lo es, pero prometo llamarte cada día, y prometo llevarte regalitos.

-Mmm… está bien.-

Unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-Pequeñito, debo dejarte. Mañana vuelvo a llamarte, déjale un saludo a tu mami. Te quiero.

-Yo también manina.

Guardé mi móvil en el bolso y salí de la habitación, donde me esperaban Rose y Emmett.

-Buenos días Belli Bells.-Un segundo más tarde estaba en el aire, rodeada de unos musculosos brazos.

-Bue…nos… dí…as..- Con lo poco de oxígeno que me quedaba comencé a reír.

-Bájala Emm- La voz de Rose imponía una orden, pero con suavidad.- Mejor vamos a desayunar antes de que suba la enana a buscarnos.- Fueron unas palabras mágicas, ya que mi primo me soltó de inmediato.

-No hagamos esperar a la enana. Sonaba entusiasmada cuando nos llamó esta mañana.

-¿Ali los llamo?- ¿Por qué no me llamó a mi? ¿Sabía que Edward ya estaba aquí? Ayer me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí y que me gustaría. Que tan equivocada estaba mi amiga.

-Si, dijo que te pasemos a buscar porque tenía algo urgente que mostrarnos. Sonaba realmente hiperactiva. Más que de costumbre, asique no la hagamos esperar.

Los tres bajamos por el ascensor y entramos a uno de los salones de reuniones que nos habían reservado para el desayuno. Aunque sabía que él iba a estar ahí no pude prevenir el impacto de verlo sentado dándonos la espalda. Detuve mi caminata por un segundo, haciendo que Rose y Emm me vieran y luego siguieran mi mirada hasta esa espalda ancha enfundada en un suéter informal y en esa cabellera cobre más despeinada de lo normal. De no haber sabido que se trataba de Edward Cullen nunca lo hubiera adivinado. Se veía completamente distinto sin sus trajes formales.

Quise seguir avanzando como si nada, pero fue demasiado tarde. Emmett y Rose me sonreían pícaramente, Alice ya estaba saltando en mi dirección, Jasper observaba todo divertido y el responsable de mis problemas giró lentamente a verme. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y en su mirada podía ver la aprobación por mi supuesta actuación.

-Belliiiita. Te traje una sorpresitaaaa.- La pequeña duende se colgó de mi cuello mientras yo intentaba destrabar mi mirada de esos penetrantes obres verdes.

-Sí, veo.- Cómo pude le dediqué una sonrisa a mi pobre amiga, que no era más que una simple victima en esta gran mentira en la que me vi envuelta.

-Te dije que te gustaría.- Susurró en mi oído mientras de forma nada sutil me empujaba a la silla continua a la de su hermano.

Luego de presentarle a Rose y a Emm el poco agradable invitado comenzamos todos a desayunar. Intente participar de la conversación sin prestar atención al ser de mi derecha. Pero era imposible no notar lo distinto que se veía vestido informal, y de lo agradable que parecía ser delante de todos.

-Vamos todos. Levántense.- No habían pasado diez minutos cuando la enana nos obligó a todos abandonar la mesa para poder subir a la limo y hacer el city tour privado que nos había contratado.

-Alice, no terminé mi café. A demás no encuentro el punto a hacer un recorrido por la ciudad, todos la conocemos.- Mi humor no era muy bonito cuando no me dejaban desayunar correctamente. Además había terminado "misteriosamente" sentada al lado de Cullen.

-No te quejes Bellis. Sé que todos conocemos la ciudad, pero de diferentes formas. Yo me dedico solo a hacer compras, y creo que tu y Rose también. Mi hermanito solo viene a reuniones laborales y Jasper, supongo que Emm también, solo se interesan por el deporte. Por lo que se me ocurrió que podríamos integrar todo y conocer New York desde todos los ambientes.

La idea de Alice no era mala. Nunca había estado en el estadio de los Yankies ni en Wall Street. Aunque sí había recorrido un par de museos.

-Pero eso no justifica que me dejes sin desayuno.- Me senté de brazos cruzados.

-Puedes tener el mío.- La blanca mano de Edward apareció frente a mis ojos junto a una tasa descartable para café. El olor era tan tentador que no pude rechazarlo.

-Gracias.- Bajé mi mirada intimidada mientras nuestros dedos sutilmente se rozaban al pasar la bebida de una mano a la otra.

-No hay problema.- Esa áspera voz sonó delicadamente susurrada en mi oído. No me quería ni imaginar que era lo que el resto estaba pensando.

Avanzamos un par de cuadras hasta que quedamos frente al centro financiero de la ciudad. Rodeamos los bancos más importantes y el lugar donde cotiza la bolsa más importante del mundo. Pasamos por el lugar donde estuvieron las torres gemelas y vimos desde la limo la estatua de la libertad.

Paramos a almorzar en un exclusivo restaurante de la quinta avenida. Podíamos ver los flashes de las cámaras de los paparazzi desde dentro del coche. Bajó Emmett primero, tratando de proteger a Rose de los fotógrafos, Luego bajaron Alice enterrando la cabeza en el pecho de Jass. Siguiendo la costumbre estaba por bajar y poner mi mejor sonrisa mientras los ignoraba cuando una blanca mano me impidió bajar.

-No, déjame bajar primero.- Sin poder contestar, vi salir a Edward mientras tomaba mi mano y me hacía seguirlo. Sin saber porqué agaché mi cabeza. No quise darle muchas vueltas, pero se sentía bien tener alguien que se preocupara por mí.

Cuando dejamos atrás la muchedumbre y nos sumimos en el salón VIP, trate de ignorar las miradas y las sonrisas pícaras de mis 4 amigos. Nos sentamos y almorzamos sin hablar realmente de nada. Aunque pareciera imposible, Edward se acopló a nuestra conversación, y si no supiera que todo era una actuación creería que realmente podría ser parte de nuestro grupo de amigos. A la salida se repitió el mismo proceso. Los seis logramos subir al auto con los hombres cubriéndonos lo más posible. Mi celular empezó a sonar. Eran distintos twitts donde me mencionaban y también a Edward y hasta ya había fotos. Las redes sociales eran una maldición en ocasiones como estas. Simplemente solté un bufido y apagué el celular.

-Veo que arrancamos bien. Esto será más fácil de lo que pensaba.- Fue un simple susurro que puso mi piel de gallina y mando a la mierda toda simpatía que empezaba a sentir por él. Nunca debía olvidar que para él esto era una simple transacción más. Era exactamente igual a mi padre.

Pasamos por toda la quinta avenida, pasamos por el Guggenheim Museum, uno de los pocos que nunca había visitado.

-¿No entraremos?- Pregunté a Alice y pude sentir en mi voz más emoción de la que quería transmitir.

-Lo siento Bells, pero no soy muy amante de los museos, además causaríamos un caos los seis. Nadie le prestaría atención a los cuadros, sino que a nosotros.- Pude ver en la cara de mi amiga que de verdad lo sentía.

-Yo puedo acompañarte.- Otra vez el tedioso de Edward aprovechando la situación para hacer una jugada que fuera beneficiosa para el plan maestro. No me dejaría engañar, no era que realmente me quisiera acompañar.

-¡Eso sería fabuloso! Pero tendrá que ser el viernes. Porque mañana tendremos que ir de compras y al desfile de mi amiga, porque si tu no vienes Bellis ella me lo recriminará de por vida.

-El viernes es estupendo hermanita.- Pude ver la sonrisa satisfecha de ese odioso hombre. Los planes de Alice de amoldaban a la perfección a los suyos. Yo hice todo mi esfuerzo para no rodar los ojos.- Siempre y cuando Bella esté de acuerdo.-cinco pares de ojos, cuatro curiosos y uno desafiante, me miraban esperando mi respuesta.

De repente un espantoso nudo se formó en mi garganta. Aunque aparentemente me estaba dando a elegir, no tenía opción más que aceptar la invitación y seguir el plan. En ese momento me di cuenta que toda mi vida al lado de Edward Cullen se iba a bazar en la obediencia. Haciendo un esfuerzo tragué el nudo.

-Sería estupendo.- Puse mi sonrisa falsa mientras desconectaba mi mente. Cuando estuviera sola en la habitación pensaría en el futuro eminente. Por el momento simplemente fingiría prestar atención en el resto del paseo.

Seguimos unas cuadras más hasta que topamos con Central Park, lo rodeamos y pudimos ver el edificio Dakota, donde vivía John Lennon y donde lo mataron. Giramos por la quinta Avenida y volvimos al hotel. Los guardias de seguridad nos estaban esperando, formando un bloque contra los fotógrafos.

-Bueno, ahora tenemos tiempo libre. Pero a las 8 los quiero a todos abajo y listo para cenar y salir.- Alice miró a Edward como desafiándolo a contradecirla. Él simplemente se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a los ascensores.

-Nosotras tres.-La pequeña terremoto nos tomó a Rose y a mí de las manos mientras rebotaba en sus talones.- Nos iremos al spa y luego en la habitación de Bella nos estarán esperando las estilistas.

Sin poder decir una palabra Alice nos estaba arrastrando hasta los ascensores. Pero la verdad que no me podía quejar. Toda la situación de Edward Cullen y los exámenes en el instituto me estaban dejando la espalda llena de nudos. Cuando llegamos, había cerca de una docena de especialistas esperándonos. Sin demoras nos tendimos en las camillas y los dejamos hacer su magia.

-Así que Bella, ¿Te gustó mi sorpresa?- Alice me miraba expectante. Me hubiera gustado estar con los ojos cerrados para poder fingir que dormía, pero no, estaba mirándola directamente a sus verdes y vívidos ojos.

-Sí, fue un bonito gesto de tu parte. Sé que tan ocupado está tu hermano. Y que lo hayas convencido solo para que lo vea es genial.-Traté de girar mi rostro para no verle la cara cuando le mentía pero me arrepentí, porque del otro lado estaba Rose y su mirada estaba igual de emocionada que la de Al.

-¿Te gusta de veras?- La voz de mi amiga estaba teñida de ternura e ilusión.

Se me había acabado el tiempo de las respuestas evasivas. Era hora de empezar a jugar el espantoso juego en el que estaba metida. Comenzaba a ser la enamorada de Edward Cullen. Cerré mis ojos.

-Sí, desde el primer momento en que lo vi.

La pequeña soltó un gritito agudo.- Es fabuloso Bella. Porque obviamente mi hermano está loco por ti. Nunca hubiera dejado Londres a mitad de semana por un viaje de placer sino. Creo que muy pronto podre llamarte cuñada.

-Me parece un poco apresurado Al, solo nos hemos visto un par de veces.

-Vamos Bells, todas sabemos cómo va la cosa. Yo creo que antes de lo que imaginas estarás de novia con él.- Prefería a Rose cuando estaba callada. Si tan solo supieran que en 5 meses estaríamos todas reunidas en una iglesia y yo iría vestida de blanco.

Este último pensamiento hizo que el aire se atorara en mis pulmones. Nunca, desde aquél fatídico día en el escritorio de mi padre me había parado a pensar realmente en que me iba a casar con ese hombre. Definitivamente y para siempre. El masajista debe haber sentido mi tensión porque comenzó a presionar más fuerte.

-¿Bella?- La voz de mi rubia amiga me sacó de mis tormentosos pensamientos.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando.

-¿En mi hermano?- la cara de Alice era felicidad pura.

-Sí.- En cierta forma estaba pensando en el odioso hombre que había llegado a dar vuelta mi vida.

-Quizás si hablara con mi amiga, podría convencerla de que no vayas al desfile y así pueden pasar el día de mañana juntos. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió dejarlos solos hoy también? Mi hermano debe estar enfurecido conmigo por estar en medio de su cita.- Podía ver las neuronas de Alice moverse a mil km por hora.

-¡NO!- Todos en la sala me miraron por lo fuerte que había salido esa negación de mi boca.- Digo, me encantaría ir al desfile, me muero de ganas de conocer a tu amiga, y sabes que amo la moda. Aparte, tu hermano me prometió llevarme al museo el viernes. Estaremos solos ¿no lo crees?- Lo único que faltaba, que tuviera que pasar dos días enteros con él.

-Hay Belli, ¿Eres tonta? ¿Crees que en medio de un museo lleno de gente pueden siquiera empezar a conocerse o coquetear? Necesitaría ver si puedo conseguir hablar con los dueños del jardín botánico de Brooklyn para que lo cerraran para ustedes. Sería tan romántico y perfecto.

-¡Alice! Es suficiente. Realmente quiero conocer el museo, y por otra parte, me gustaría que Edward y yo pudiéramos hacer las cosas a nuestra manera.- Esta chica estaba loca, ¿cerrar el jardín botánico para que su hermano y yo tuviéramos una cita soñada? Pobre mi amiga, si supiera que sería un desperdicio.

-No es que quiera meterme en el medio. Solo que estaba pensando en algunas posibilidades que puedo recomendarle a mi querido hermano para que te lleve a una verdadera cita. Y si realmente quieres ir al museo, bien, vayan al museo. Pero lo que decida hacer mi hermano el resto del día lo tendrás que aceptar.

Simplemente cerré mis ojos y decidí dejar el tema ahí. Prefería seguir disfrutando de esta exquisita sesión de masajes.

Tres horas más tarde estábamos entrando a Element uno de los mejores lugares para salir en New York. El manager nos dio la bienvenida y nos llevó hasta un apartado en el segundo piso, donde había una mesa rodeada de sillones. Había dos meseros con distintos tragos. Fui a tomar un vaso con un tequila sunrise cuando me encontré una intimidante y desaprobadora mirada verde. No le hice caso, un solo trago no me iba a afectar, además sería muy raro para mis amigos el que no tomara. Incluso él mismo estaba aceptando un whisky de la bandeja. Hombre hipócrita.

La canción "Club can't handle me" empezó a sonar. Alice y Rose pegaron un grito y arrastraron a sus novio a la pista de baile en el piso de abajo. Sintiéndome incómoda estando sola con Edward, me fui a uno de los sillones más alejado de la luz y me senté. Pero un segundo después sentí como el sillón se hundía con el peso de otra persona. Podía sentir su respiración más cerca de lo que desearía.

-Ese vestido te queda muy bien.- Su áspera voz resultaba seductora en la oscuridad del lugar, pero no podía permitir que su seductor carácter me engañara.

-No es necesario que finjamos cuando estamos solos. Con que nos sentemos juntos y pareciera que hablamos melosamente basta.

-No estaba haciendo más que una observación. Realmente creo que el vestido te sienta bien, y el color hace resaltar tu blanca piel. Deberías usar azul más seguido.

Traté que mis mejillas no se coloreen. Pero un vistazo a su cara, donde pude ver que hablaba en serio, hizo que un color carmesí se alojara en ellas.

Sus ojos brillaban, su pelo estaba despeinado y tenía una sonrisa de costado. Iba vestido con un jean a la cadera y una camisa con rayas celestes finitas, definitivamente no había rastros del hombre duro que sabía que era. En este momento solo podía ver a un hombre demasiado sexy y que era consciente de ello. Era un hombre que sabía el efecto que podía causar en las mujeres y tomaba ventajas de ello. Demasiado peligroso, pero tentador.

-Creo que vamos muy bien con la farsa. Mi hermana ha sido muy sutil al mencionar un plan de ideas para que tengamos unas citas románticas. Ya estuve haciendo un par de arreglos. Pero creo que será mejor que te sorprenda.- Su tono ya no era autoritario ni frio. Era más bien invitador y candente.

Estaba como hipnotizada, perdida en sus verdes obres.- No me gustan las sorpresas.- Mi voz salió siendo apenas un susurro.

-Te aseguro que estas te gustaran.- Sus sensuales labios se curvaron en una invitadora sonrisa.

Me limité a asentir. Él, en respuesta, sonrió más ampliamente y con un dedo acarició mi mejilla. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Este hombre era extremadamente peligroso para mi salud mental. De un salto me levante de mi lugar.

-Voy al toalet.- El resto de la noche me la pase evitando quedar a solas con él. Bailé un poco, pero estando cerca de los otros, hablamos un poco más, pero siempre con alguien presente y no tan cerca.

Una vez llegamos al hotel subimos hasta nuestro piso y cada uno entró a su suit.

Sentí que de pronto me faltaba el aire, tenía un cuerpo de unos 40 kilos sobre el mío.

-¡BELLA! – El ensordecedor grito de mi amiga me hizo querer saltar de la cama, pero tenía su cuerpo reteniéndome contra el colchón.

-¡ALICE, SAL DE MI CAMA!- Empecé a empujarla, pero no se quería mover, hasta que logré moverla hasta el costado. – ¿Cómo entraste a mi habitación?

-Con la reserva entregaban 2 tarjetas, y pensé que sería divertido tener una.- Saltó fuera de la cama y comenzó a dar saltitos. -Vamos Belli, tienes que apurarte, en 45 minutos viene la limo a buscarnos para hacer compras y esta vez mi hermanito no podrá ofrecerte su café.

Cómo pude rodé fuera de la cama y me dirigí directo al baño.

-Ah, y deberías chequear esta revista.- Antes de salir de mi habitación dejó una revista en la mesita ratona.

Sin darle mucha importancia me metí a bañar para luego poder llamar a mi pequeño.

Tras una reparadora ducha con agua caliente me vestí y maquillé lo más rápido posible. Tomé el celular y tenía muchas llamadas perdidas, mensajes de texto, mails, mensajes de voz. Había días que me gustaría que nadie supiera mi teléfono. Ignoré todo lo anterior y me concentré en marcar el único número que me importaba.

-¿Bella?- La voz de mi amiga me hizo sentirme como en casa.

-Sí Leah, ¿Cómo andas?- Agarré la revista que Alice me había dejado y rodé los ojos. En la portada estábamos Edward y yo en el club bailando.

-Bien, y por lo que veo en los medios, tu también.- Volví a rodar los ojos.

-No empieces.- Lo que menos necesitaba era que mi amiga me hiciera preguntas. Abrí la revista y había cerca de 10 fotos de Edward y mías. Saliendo de la limousine de la mano, bailando, sentados en el bar, conversando más cerca de lo socialmente permitido.

-Si quieres hablaremos cuando vuelvas, pero no te escaparás.-

-Bien, hablaremos cuando vuelva. Estoy un poco apurada, ¿Esta Jake?- Vi en el reloj que me quedaban solo 10 minutos para bajar y desayunar.

-No, lo siento, pero la señora Cope lo ha pasado a buscar para llevarlo a jugar con sus nietos.

-No hay problema, veo si puedo llamarlo más tarde, pero lo dudo. De todas formas dile que llame y que lo extraño. Los extraño, a los dos.- Me ponía triste no poder hablare con él, pero me alegraba que empezara a hacer amigos.

-Quédate tranquila que se lo diré. Nosotros también te extrañamos.

Sin más terminé la llamada y bajé. Cuando entré al salón estaban ya todos, Alice me miraba enfurecida por haber demorado tanto.

-Lo siento, pero mi madre me llamó.- Por las miradas de Rose y Emmett supe que mi mentira era muy poco creíble, pero simplemente me encogí de hombros y me uní a la mesa, tomando asiento al lado de mi pesadilla viviente. Por supuesto.

El resto del día pasó rápido, las tres solas ya que queríamos hacer compras estando tranquilas. Al medio día fuimos a comer a un restaurant de moda llamado "Serendipity". Cerca de la 1 volvimos al hotel a dejar las compras y a cambiarnos porque a las 3 empezaba en desfile, que por suerte era en uno de los enormes salones del hotel. A las dos en punto salí de la habitación y me encontré con Edward, Alice y Jasper en el pasillo, solo faltaban mi primo y mi amiga. Cuando llegaron bajamos y entramos al recinto donde sería el espectáculo. Inmediatamente el resto de la gente giró sus cabezas hacia nosotros, y en cuestión de segundos nos vimos todos rodeados de saludos y abrazos.

45 minutos después de haber soportado preguntas y comentarios ridículos de todos los temas habidos y por haber, pudimos tomar asiento. Como era de esperar estábamos en primera fila. Alice fue nada sutil a la hora de asignarnos los asientos y obviamente terminé sentada al lado de su hermano, otra vez. Cuando las luces bajaron y comenzó la música, sentí un peso en mis desnudos hombros y una corriente recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

-Así tendrán más de que hablar.-Otra vez esa calculadora y fría voz me susurraba partes del plan en mi oído. –Antes de que me olvide, esta noche a las 8 tienes que estar lista. Empiezan las sorpresas.

Tratando de ignorar el masculino aroma y calor que emanaba su cuerpo me concentre lo más que pude en el desfile. Poco a poco me fui relajando, la música, la ropa, la ambientación era todo tan espectacular que cuando terminó el desfile estaba totalmente apoyada contra su brazo y su mano estaba a mitad del mío. Cuando fui consciente de esto me separé y aproveché la excusa de levantarme para aplaudir. Los ojos de mis amigos eran una mezcla de asombro y aprobación. Traté de ignorarlos pero me sentía algo incómoda. Cuando las modelos terminaron de dar la pasada final, Alice nos arrastró hasta la parte trasera del salón, donde estaba el "backstage". Allí nos presentó a su amiga, quien nos agradeció el haber estado presentes, nos presentó a las modelos e incluso nos regaló un vestido a cada una.

Tenía planeado llamar a mi pequeño antes de empezar a prepararme para la "sorpresita" que Edward tenía preparada, pero cuando estaba entrando a la habitación, me encontré con mis dos amigas pisándome los talones. Me giré a verlas con una ceja levantada.

-Venimos a ayudarte para tu cita.- La cara de angelito de Rose y el puchero de Alice me hizo imposible echarlas como tenía pensado.

Soltando un suspiro las deje entrar y desde ese momento no volví a tener control de mi cuerpo. Entre las dos me sentaron en una silla y comenzaron a pintar mis uñas de las manos y de los pies. Luego una me peinó mientras la otra revisaba todo mi armario y trataba de combinar vestido, zapatos, joyas, abrigo, cartera e incluso la ropa interior. Finalmente me maquillaron, pero si creía que tenía tiempo para llamar a Jake estaba equivocada, porque eran 7.50. A las 8 en punto un seco golpe en la puerta hizo que mi corazón se saltara un latido.

Me vi una vez más en el espejo antes de abrir. Me habían enfundado en un hermoso vestido color coral, con tirantes finos y que llegaba a la altura de las rodillas, los zapatos eran unas hermosas sandalias plateadas que hacían juego con el pequeño sobre y las alhajas. El pelo estaba semi-recogido a los costados y estaba levemente ondulado en las puntas. Para finalizar el maquillaje era suave, pero resaltaba mis ojos.

Abrí la puerta y me quede completamente sin aire. Ahí, delante de mí estaban el pecado y la tentación hechos hombre. Edward iba perfectamente afeitado y peinado, tenía un pantalón de vestir color caqui, acompañado de una camisa celeste con los dos primeros botones desprendidos, lo que dejaba algo de su pecho a la vista.

-Te ves impresionante.-Su voz, al igual que la noche anterior era seductora y más relajada que de costumbre.

-Gracias, tú también.- Sentía la garganta seca.

Me ofreció el brazo, lo acepté y juntos caminamos hasta el elevador. Estar los dos solos en un espacio tan reducido me ponía algo nerviosa. Todavía estaba tomando su brazo, nuestros cuerpos se rozaban de lo cerca que estábamos y podía oler como nuestras colonias se mezclaban. La mía, dulce y femenina contra la suya, masculina y con olor a madera. Solo llevábamos a solas 1 minuto y sentía que estaba por volverme loca, no quería ni imaginar lo que iba a ser el día de mañana.

Llegamos a planta baja y un encargado del hotel nos abrió la puerta. Una ola infernal de flashes nos cegó, instintivamente busqué ocultar mi rostro con mis manos, pero un par de brazos me rodearon y me apegaron a un fuerte pecho. Nunca me había sentido tan protegida en mi vida. Cuando finalmente estuvimos frente al coche, Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto y sin pensarlo me senté sin dejar de tapar mi rostro. Menos de dos minutos después Edward estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor y arrancaba el coche.

-Lo siento, pensé que cómo el resto se ha ido hace 10 minutos, los fotógrafos ya no estrían aquí, o al menos no tantos.- Pude ver en su rostro que realmente lo sentía, cosa que no entendía del todo, ya que se suponía que debíamos exponernos al público lo más posible.

-Creí que era parte del plan, el que nos vieran y todo eso.-

-Y lo es, pero no de esta forma. No somos ningún espectáculo público como para que nos acosen de esa manera. Podrían incluso haberte lastimado, muchos de ellos eran el doble de tu estatura.- ¿Realmente se estaba preocupando por mí? No encajaba para nada con su personalidad, incluso la suavidad de su mirada y la tranquilidad de su voz eran totalmente ajenas a su forma de ser ¿Tendrá problemas de bipolaridad?

-Entiendo, y ¿Por qué vamos en coche regular y no en limousine?-

-No sabía que eras tan excéntrica que no anduvieras en coches de tamaño regular.- Su voz volvía a ser la áspera y helada que de costumbre, y también noté como sus nudillos se tensaban en el volate. Definitivamente era bipolar.

-No lo soy, de hecho en Chicago manejo mi propio auto. Solo utilizo la limousine para eventos o situaciones particulares, es solo que desde que llegamos no hemos usado otro coche y me ha llamado la atención, nada más.- No sé porque le daba explicaciones, pero quería dejar en claro que no era una tonta nena rica caprichosa, cosa que seguro cree que soy. Vi que se relajó un poco.

-Pensé que un auto llamaría menos la atención que una limousine, cosa que evidentemente no fue cierta. Y de todas formas, me gusta manejar cuando tengo la oportunidad.

El resto del viaje lo pasamos en un silencio un tanto tenso e incómodo. Finalmente llegamos al impresionante Empire State. Un poco confundida lo vi bajar del auto, dirigirse a mi puerta y abrirla. Me ofreció su mano, con la duda pintada en mi rostro la acepté e ignoré lo mejor que pude el cosquilleo que recorrió mi cuerpo al tener mi piel en contacto con la suya.

Entramos al imponente edificio, subimos al ascensor y apretó el botón del piso 89. La duda seguía en mi cara, pero decidí no preguntar, ya que la última pregunta no había sido bien recibida.

-Creí que sería prudente que tengamos un tiempo a solas. Sin tener que fingir para nadie. Estaremos más tranquilos, y será un buen momento para hablar.- Su voz se había suavizado nuevamente y todavía sujetaba mi mano.- El piso es de uno de mis amigos de Londres, y no ha tenido problema en prestármelo por una noche.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo nos vimos frente a una única puerta que Edward procedió a abrir. Lo primero que vi fue la hermosa vista de toda la ciudad iluminada. Era bellísima. Entramos al piso y entonces empecé a admirar la exquisita decoración.

Estaba tan anonadada por todo que me sobresalté al sentir la cálida respiración de Edward en mi nuca.

-¿Quieres quitarte el abrigo?- Cerré mis ojos para ordenar mi acelerado pulso. Tratando que la voz no me temblase conteste un seco "si" y a continuación sus brazos deslizaron mi saco por mis brazos.

Me quedé parada en la mitad del salón mientras él iba a no sé donde a dejar mi abrigo y probablemente el suyo también. Unos minutos más tarde regresó y me invitó a pasar al comedor, donde la vista era igual de impresionante y en medio de la habitación había una mesa para dos, con velas y platos humeantes de salmón ahumado con un wok de verduras. En una frapera había una botella de vino blanco pidiendo ser descorchado.

-El servició dejó todo listo.- Se acercó a una silla y la retiró para que pudiera sentarme.

-Gracias.- Definitivamente podía ser alguien agradable si se lo proponía.

La cena estaba exquisita y la charla fue amena. Descubrí que teníamos más cosas en común de lo que creía. Sí bien los estilos eran diferentes, a los dos nos gustaba leer. Ambos disfrutábamos de la música clásica y Edward me contó que aprendió a tocar el piano de pequeño, pero que hacía años que no practicaba. Yo por mi parte le conté que de pequeña aprendí a tocar el clarinete, pero que nunca fui muy buena. Reímos un poco cuando salió el tema de mi torpeza. Edward comentó lo feliz que había sido su infancia junto a sus padres, Alice e incluso sus abuelos. Con una punzada de celos sonreí pero cambié de tema antes de que me tocara hablar a mí.

Una vez terminada la cena, salimos al balcón, donde estaba servido el postre. Cheesecacke con frutos rojos. Debía admitir que Edward había organizado todo meticulosamente y que hasta ahora la noche había sido espectacular. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había conversado tan relajadamente con alguien que no era de mi grupo de amigos.

-La vista es impresionante.- Estaba a poyada en la baranda del balcón, podía sentir el frio aire en mi cara y ver la ciudad iluminada era hermoso.

-Me alegro que te guste. Estuve pensando y creo que lo mejor es que tratemos de llevarnos bien. Queramos o no estamos metidos en esto.- Su voz era un suave susurro que armonizaba con el escenario donde estábamos.

Lentamente me giré para encararlo.-Me parece bien.

-Me alegro.- Una sonrisa de costado apareció en su rostro.- Ahora hablemos de lo próximo que tendremos que hacer.

Me señalo el pequeño sillón donde tomé asiento, se sentó junto a mí y me ofreció una copa de burbujeante champagne.

-Mañana le diremos al resto que nos hemos conocido más, pero todavía no hemos avanzado en el terreno amoroso. Después del desayuno nos iremos a pasar el día los dos solos. Volveremos cerca de las 5 de la tarde. Donde con tu mejor cara de enamorada dirás que estás segura que esa noche me atreveré a dar el paso para formalizar. Iremos al teatro con todos, pero cenaremos solos, donde finalmente te pediré que seas mi novia. Al otro día me iré de vuelta a Londres. ¿Alguna pregunta?- M es estaba explicando nuevamente lo mismo, pero esta vez podía ver que realmente me estaba preguntando, ya no era el hombre frío.

Negué con mi cabeza.

-Bien, lo próximo será para acción de gracias. Convenceré a mis padres de ir a pasarlo con tu familia. En Londres no lo festejamos, pero mi madre y Alice amarán la excusa de verte y mi padre no podrá negarse. ¿Está bien, o tenías planes?

-No, ningún problema, tendré que convencer a mis padres a que se queden en casa.- Sería la primera vez que pasarían todo el fin de semana de Acción de gracias en casa.

-De ahí en adelante, veremos cómo seguimos.

El resto de la noche pasó tranquilamente y lo más importante, es que descubrí una faceta de Edward que no odiaba tanto.

-o-o-o—o-o

Hola!

Aca estoy de vuelta! Lamento tanto no haber podido actualizar antes! Pero como explique, estuve trabajando fuera del país, pero ya volvi y aca les dejo un capitulo nuevo, y es mas largo que ningún otro. La idea era que me entrara todo el viaje a NY en un solo capitulo, pero este ya me parece demasiado largo y admito que estoy un poco estancada! Pero ahora mismo me pongo a trabajar en el próximo capitulo asi lo tienen en los primeros días de la semana que viene! Gracias por todos los Reviews, y a todas que me siguen, incluso a quienes me leen de forma anonima! Cuídense y disfruten del capi

Saludos a todas :)

**Tiny . Tiny . Love . **


	7. Capítulo 7

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es producto de mi imaginación.

**Matrimonio Impuesto**

Capítulo 7

-¡Isabella! – El grito de Alice fue acompañado de un ruidoso portazo y en breve tuve a dos cuerpos presionándome contra la cama.

-¡ALICE CULLEN! ¡Tienes que dejar de hacer eso! – Haciendo toda la fuerza que pude logré tirar a ambas, Rosalie y Alice fuera de mi cama.

-Por favor Bellis, queremos detalles.-La pequeña se sentó al borde de la cama y me miró batiendo sus largas pestañas.

-Todos los detalles.- Rose empezó a mover sus pestañas sugestivamente. Alice hizo una mueca y yo le arrojé una almohada a mi rubia amiga.

-Me llevó a cenar al Empire State, al piso de un amigo. La comida estuvo deliciosa, la conversación muy buena, descubrí que tenemos en común más de lo que creí posible.- Hice una pausa y largué un suspiro teatral.- Fue una noche maravillosa y lo pasé muy bien.- Quería que me dejaran sola para poder bañarme y llamar a mi pequeño.

-Vamos Bella, danos un poco más. ¿Se besaron? ¿Formalizaron? ¿Cómo se comportó Edward?- Rose era insaciable.

-No, Rose. No nos besamos, no formalizamos nada.- Rodé los ojos,

-¿Y crees que hoy pasará?- Alice estaba dando pequeños brincos.

-No Al, no lo creo. Apenas nos estamos conociendo, y definitivamente deben dejar de meterse en el asunto. Ahora si me permiten, me gustaría bañarme.

Con un par de palabras más logré enviarlas fuera y dirigirme a la ducha. Cuando ya estaba vestida, con un jean oscuro, botas de montar y un suéter color beige decidí llamar a Jake.

El pequeño estaba ansioso porque volviera, y debía admitir que yo también. Tras prometerle que lo llamaría mañana pude cortar la llamada.

Estaba un poco ansiosa por saber que planes tenía Edward para nosotros. Realmente espero que vayamos al museo, pero con aquel hombre era difícil de saber. Cuando estaba por entrar al salón donde se sirve el desayuno un hombre vestido de traje me interrumpió.

-Señorita Swan, el señor Cullen la espera en el vestíbulo.

¿Me va a dejar sin desayuno o me va a llevar a desayunar a otro lado? Espero que sea lo segundo, porque definitivamente tengo hambre. Sin decir una palabra seguí al hombre hasta que entramos al lobby principal. De espaldas a nosotros estaba Edward, vestido con unos jeans que colgaban de sus caderas y una camisa a cuadros verde y blanca. Ese hombre era demasiado sexy. Estaba hablando por su teléfono celular cuando me acerqué.

-Sí, mándame los detalles por mail.-Debe haberme sentido llegar, porque con toda la elegancia que posee, se giró, y al verme me dedicó su provocadora sonrisa de costado. Sin poder evitarlo le correspondí la sonrisa.- y al final del día volveré a llamarte.- Y cortó la llamada.

-Buen día Isabella.- Su sonrisa se suavizó.

-Buen día.- Lo miré a los ojos, y me sonrojé. No podía creerlo, me estaba ruborizando como si tuviera 12 años, pero no podía evitarlo. Este hombre me intimidaba.

-¿Lista para nuestra "cita"?- La forma en la que pronunció la última palabra, cómo si le quemara la boca, me dio gracia, intenté contener una risita nerviosa, pero no funcionó. Alzó las cejas en gesto de pregunta. Simplemente sacudí mi cabeza.

-Lista.-

En un gesto que me tomo por sorpresa, tomó mi mano y me dirigió fuera del hotel, donde el mismo auto de ayer nos estaba esperando. Evitando los molestos paparazzi logramos subir al vehículo.

-¿Dónde iremos?- en mi interior rogaba que dijera a desayunar.

-Es otra de mis sorpresas, Isabella.- Me hecho una rápida mirada antes de volver a mirar la quinta avenida, pero pudo ver mi cara de disconformidad.- Te aseguro que te gustará.

Me contuve de rodar los ojos y decir que lo dudaba. Edward lograba deslizarse por las calles de Nueva York con una elegancia propia de él. Anduvimos un par de minutos hasta acercarnos al puente de Brooklyn. Lo miré y en respuesta solo obtuve una sonrisa picara.

Finalmente estacionó el auto y se bajó, mientras esperaba que me abriera la puerta observé por la ventana, para ver si adivinaba donde estábamos.

-¿River Cafe? -Pregunté con una ceja levantada.

-Pensé que no te gustaba que te dejen sin desayuno, y me dijeron que la vista es impresionante.- Me extendió una mano para ayudarme a salir del coche. Sin soltar mi mano le extendió la llave al valet, que observaba el auto con los ojos abiertos, deseoso de poder conducirlo al menos por dos minutos.

Inusualmente, no había una congregación de fotógrafos, y entramos tranquilamente al lugar.

-Bienvenidos a River Café, ¿Tenían reservación?- La anfitriona levantó la vista de su cubículo y abrió enormemente sus ojos al vernos a Edward, a mí y a nuestras manos todavía unidas.

-Sí, Una reserva para dos a nombre de Cullen.- La voz de Edward era suave, hipnotizadora. La pobre mujer abrió y cerró su boca antes de asentir una vez y conducirnos al segundo piso. El espacio era enorme y estaba lleno de mesas, pero no nos detuvimos en ninguna en particular. La gente que estaba sentada giraba sus caras, siguiéndonos. Si alguien no nos reconocía, la persona del lado se encargaba de decirle quiénes éramos. Se escuchaba el cuchicheo por lo bajo. Finalmente la mujer nos señaló una mesa que estaba bastante alejada del resto, y estaba medio oculta por una especie de biombo en papel de arroz. Estaba pegada a un enorme ventanal, por el cual se podía apreciar la hermosura de Manhattan. Nos sentamos uno enfrente del otro y por un momento, reino un silencio bastante incómodo hasta que nos empezaron a traer la comida. Nos sirvieron café, galletas, tostadas, masas finas, medialunas, sándwiches y seguían trayendo cosas.

-No sabía que exactamente que te gustaría, asique pedí que trajeran un poco de todo.- En su cara había una sonrisa divertida.

De mis labios escapó una risa ligera.- ¿Un poco de todo? Más bien parece mucho de todo.- Contesté sonriendo también.

Inesperadamente de sus labios salió una risa melodiosa, un sonido que hizo mi piel erizarse. Nunca lo había escuchado reír. Sus ojos tenían un brillo que lo hacían ver joven, despreocupado. Este era otro Edward, distinto al empresario frio y al seductor nato. ¿Cuántas facetas tendrá este hombre?

-¿No me dirás que haremos el resto del día?- Tomé una de las galletas, estaba exquisita.

-No.- Su sonrisa se agrandó, disfrutaba verme impaciente.- Definitivamente debes aprender a tener paciencia.

Justamente la paciencia no era una de mis muchas virtudes, pero en lugar de darle la satisfacción de verme frustrada, giré mi cabeza, y mis ojos se toparon con la vista de la gran ciudad. Era un día hermoso y el sol se reflejaba en los altos edificios.

-Una linda vista, ¿No te parece?- Su voz era suave, conciliadora.

-Impresionante.- Pero cuando giré mi cara, su verde mirada conectó con la mía, era abrasadora. Me sentía atrapada. Una nerviosa sonrisa se instaló en mis labios.

El resto del desayuno pasó rápidamente, ambos envueltos en una ligera conversación, con un par de risas.

-¿Lista para seguir y acabar con parte del suspenso?- Su sonrisa picarona me hizo sonreír automáticamente.

Simplemente asentí y nos levantamos, hizo un gesto con su mano, para dejarme pasar primera. Esta vez no me tomo la mano, pero caminaba muy cerca. La gente nuevamente empezó a cuchichear a nuestro paso. Pero nuevamente lo ignoramos.

A la salida del café había un par de fotógrafos esperando, simplemente nos pusimos nuestras gafas de sol y subimos al coche.

Pensé que volveríamos a Manhattan, por eso me sorprendí al ver que Edward tomaba una calle de Brooklyn y tomaba otra, y luego otra. Hasta que llegamos al impresionante jardín botánico. Oh no.

-¿Hablaste con Alice cierto?- No podía creer que la pequeña duende realmente haya convencido a Edward.

-No pudo resistirse a darme un par de ideas.- Su sonrisa era divertida mientras estacionaba el auto. Una vez más, bajó del coche y me abrió la puerta. Llegamos a la entrada del lugar caminando al lado y en silencio, pero esta vez no era incómodo.

Una vez pasamos las puertas hermosamente decoradas, me asombró ver que el lugar estaba repleto de turistas. No es que esperaba que lo cerraran para nosotros, pero esa había sido la idea de Alice.

Edward pagó nuestras entradas al lugar y tomó mi mano. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando nuestras pieles entraron en contacto. Era una sensación a la que no podía acostumbrarme. Empezamos a caminar por el lugar en silencio. Apreciando las plantas y la arquitectura. En más de una oportunidad aproveché para mirarlo detenidamente. Su cabello cayendo desordenado sobre su frente, sus verdes ojos ocultos tras unos oscuros Ray-Ban. Su cuadrada barbilla estaba cubierta por una incipiente barba de dos días que lo hacía ver joven y despreocupado. En sus labios bailoteaba una sonrisa.

-Es un bonito lugar, ¿No te parece?- Sus ojos buscaron los míos.

-Muy bonito.- Le sonreí antes de girar mi rostro para seguir observando el hermoso paisaje. –Nunca había venido.

-Yo tampoco. Alice no tuvo una mala idea.

Simplemente asentí. Aunque por una parte estaba aliviada de que estuviéramos rodeados de gente, aunque pareciera mentira pasábamos desapercibidos, entre miles de parejas, parecíamos una más.

-Tu hermana esta mañana casi me mata asfixiada.- Comenté mientras pasábamos enfrente a unas hermosas rosas blancas.

-¿Tiene una llave de tu suit también? – Preguntó entre sorprendido y divertido. –Debería haberlo sospechado. Tiene la mala costumbre de meterse a mi habitación y despertarme cada vez que hacemos un viaje familiar. Por supuesto que en esta ocasión no fue una excepción, esta mañana estaba ansiosa por escuchar que planes tenía para hoy y que tal había resultado todo anoche.

Lo miré en shock. Esa enana era una embustera.- No puedo creer que te haya preguntado por anoche, cuando a mi no me ha dejado salir de la cama hasta que escupí palabra por palabra todo lo ocurrido anoche.

Nuevamente su armoniosa risa llegó a mis oídos. –Ella necesita saber los dos lados de la historia, y vete preparando, porque en cuanto lleguemos al hotel te arrancara de mi lado y no tendrás un minuto de paz hasta que salgamos para el teatro. Te lo aseguro.

Reí, definitivamente sonaba como Alice.

-Rosalie es igual, y cuando están juntas, peor. Se potencian.

-Oh, me compadezco. Yo puedo soportar solo una Alice, dos no podría.-Su risa era contagiosa, por lo que reí con él.

-Rose y Emm han estado conmigo desde siempre, ya me he acostumbrado a ellos, y sé que me pasará lo mismo con Al.

A través de los oscuros lentes pude ver en sus ojos una nueva emoción, pero que desapareció tan rápido, que puede que lo haya creado mi imaginación.

-¿Cuánto hace que conoces a Rosalie?

-Desde que tengo memoria. Nuestros padres se conocen por temas de negocios y vivimos en el mismo barrio privado. De niñas teníamos una especie de rivalidad, competíamos por quien tenía los mejores juguetes, o las mejores fiestas de cumpleaños. Pero cuando a los 8 años nos metieron en un internado. Nos volvimos inseparables, nos necesitábamos mutuamente para poder sobrevivir la pesadilla que suponía esa escuela.- De mi boca salió una mueca de disgusto al recordar los horribles años que pasé en el internado.

-¿Tan malo fue?- La voz de Edward era apenas un susurro, contagiada de mi estado de melancolía.

En respuesta simplemente asentí.- Fueron los peores años, las niñas nos resentían por ser quiénes éramos, poco a poco lo tomamos como natural y empezamos a gozar de esa envidia. Suena horrible, pero era el único escudo. Pero todo cambió, cuando a los 12 Emmett tuvo que venir a vivir con nosotros. Prometí a mis padres que si me dejaban quedarme en casa no aplazaría un solo examen.- Una risa escapó de mis labios al recordar esa conversación, fue la única vez que mi padre aceptó lo que le pedía, pero creo que fue para dejar de escuchar mis quejas.- En la escuela privada nos tratan como si fuésemos de la realeza, hay gente que nos odia, gente que se muere por tener nuestra atención y por ser parte de nuestro pequeño grupo. Pero nadie realmente nos conoce, hablan, especulan, inventan.- Terminé prácticamente susurrando, perdida entre recuerdos de las miradas hostiles, de las miradas falsas, y las miradas interesadas. Mi paso por el instituto había sido horrible. Solo espero que la universidad sea totalmente opuesta.

Un silencio se instauró. Poco a poco mis mejillas se ruborizaron, no podía creer que me pusiera a hablar de mis problemas de la infancia con Edward, pero es que había algo en su sonrisa que me había alentado a hablar. Pude ver que poco a poco iba tomando la información.

-Lo siento. No soy de contar la tiste historia de mi infancia, no sé que me pasó.- Mi voz era apenas un susurro. Me sentía patética, y ahora solo iba a hacer que este hombre me tuviera lástima. Mordí mi labio y traté de controlar mi respiración. Pero entonces, tomándome por sorpresa, Edward tiró de mi mano, que todavía sostenía, y me envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

-No tienes que disculparte.- Su voz era un susurro en mi oído, suave.

-No quiero que me tengas lástima.- Mi voz se quebró en la última palabra. Me sentía cómoda entre sus brazos, protegida.

-No lo hago, simplemente admiro que hayas tenido la confianza para contarme tu pasado.-

Nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos más, hasta que largando un último suspiro me alejé de sus brazos, pero sin romper la conexión de nuestras manos. Lo miré con una media sonrisa en mis labios. Él respondió con otra sonrisa y seguimos caminando.

Cruzamos un puente de madera que pasaba sobre un pequeño arroyo, doblamos tras una pared de arbustos y me sorprendí al ver un hermoso mantel blanco y una cesta de picnic bajo un gran árbol cerezo lleno de pequeñas flores. Giré mi cara para ver a Edward con una ceja levantada a modo de interrogación.

-¿Tienes hambre? Es pasada la una del medio día.-Su mirada era una mezcla de diversión y expectación. Consulté mi reloj y vi que tenía razón. El tiempo había pasado volando.

-¿Un picnic?- Traté de contener una sonrisa, pero fallé al ver el entusiasmo en su cara mientras me dirigía al mantel.

-Tenemos que aprovechar de un lindo día otoñal.-

Nos sentamos sobre el mantel, y de la cesta empezó a sacar distintas piezas de sushi, una botella de vino blanco, unas copas y finalmente los palillos chinos.

-Alice me comentó que compartían el gusto por el sushi.- Se encogió de hombros mientras me ofrecía un par de palitos.

-Gracias.- Los agarré y en un silencio cómodo empezamos a comer.

Cuando finalmente volvíamos a Manhattan eran las 2.30 de la tarde. Edward estaba contándome anécdotas de él y Alice de pequeños. Reía mientras imaginaba a una pequeña Alice tirando de los pelos de un Edward adolescente.

Cuando finalmente estacionó el auto lo miré y luego miré por la ventanilla. ¡Estábamos frente al Museo Guggenheim! No lo podía creer, me giré a verlo nuevamente y simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras bajaba del auto. Nuevamente me abrió la puerta y me tomó de la mano. Entramos al museo y cientos de miradas se centraron en nosotros. Sin prestarles atención pagamos la entrada, en realidad Edward pagó ambas entradas, y nos dirigimos al primer piso, donde había varias pinturas de Picasso.

Podía sentir las miradas en nuestras espaldas, en nuestras manos unidas, pero con cada nueva pintura que observaba sentía que la tensión iba desapareciendo. El museo era arquitectónicamente espectacular y las pinturas bellísimas. Recorrimos el museo en un cómodo silencio, cada uno apreciando las pinturas. De vez en cuando hacíamos un comentario, pero no muchos.

Tres horas más tarde, entrabamos al hotel y tal como Edward lo había predicho, fui arrancada de su mano por Alice y Rose. La morocha le recriminaba a su hermano el haber llegado media hora más tarde, mientras Rose me cuchicheaba en el oído que las redes sociales estaban inundadas de fotos nuestras tanto en el River Café, en el jardín botánico como en el museo. Solté un suspiro, escuché una risa armoniosa y mis ojos conectaron con unos ojos verdes.

-Te compadezco. Espero que te sea leve.- Y antes de irse depositó un beso en mi mejilla, dejándonos a las tres sorprendidas.

Cuando dobló tras el bloque de ascensores y desapareció de nuestra vista, mis dos amigas empezaron a gritar frenéticamente, llamando la atención de toda la gente en recepción.

-Cállense o no les contaré absolutamente nada.- Mi voz fue cortante y amenazadora, logrando que ambas se silenciaran en menos de dos segundos.

Como era de esperar, me arrastraron a mi suit, donde había cerca de 20 vestidos colgados en un perchero. Entre las dos me sentaron en la cama antes de sentarse ellas en la alfombra y mirarme con cara expectante.

-Tienes exactamente 10 minutos antes de que lleguen los especialistas para abrir tu pequeña boquita.- Rose largó.

-La verdad es que me gustaría bañarme.-Sé que era prácticamente imposible escaparme de su interrogatorio, pero valía la pena intentar.

-Mira Bella, tienes un par de opciones, o te bañas y luego, delante de todo el personal nos cuentas que tal la cita, y sabes que en menos de 3 minutos la historia estará en una revista del corazón. O nos cuentas ya.- Estaba atrapada, no quería hablar frente a peluqueras y maquilladoras que probablemente estén esperando el chisme de su vida. Pero realmente necesitaba bañarme.

-Me meteré a bañar, pero les contaré todo. Se los prometo. Denme solo 5 minutos.

Milagrosamente me dejaron entrar a la ducha. El familiar olor de mi champú y mi gel de ducha me ayudaron a volver a sentirme yo misma. Traté de relajar todos mis músculos, y me encontré sonriendo al recordar algunas partes del día. Pero toda relajación escapó de mi cuerpo cuando unos golpes insistentes en la puerta me apuraban a terminar mi ducha.

Estaba sentada con la bata del hotel, ante dos mujeres totalmente desesperadas por información. Soltando un suspiró empecé a relatar lo sucedido en el día. Mis amigas soltaban risas, suspiros e incluso un par de "awwwws" a medida que el relato iba avanzando. Cuando terminé me miraban emocionadas e inesperadamente terminé acostada en la cama aplastada por ambas.

-¡No lo puedo creer! Mi hermano realmente está loco por ti.

-Isabella Swan, ¡Estás enamorada!

-Sé que al final de la noche te podré llamar cuñada, estoy segurísima.

-¡Lo sabía! Desde la primera noche en tu casa. Se ven perfectos juntos.

Tarde un segundo en asimilar todo lo que estaban diciendo, no dejaban de gritar y divagar ¿Edward, loco por mí? ¿Yo, enamorada? ¿Perfectos? Definitivamente podríamos a ganar un Oscar cada uno.

-No me dejan respirar.- Y para mi salvación tocaron la puerta.

En las siguientes dos horas me vi libre de preguntas, solo escuchábamos música suave mientras dejábamos que las especialistas se encargaran de nuestras uñas, nuestro pelo, el maquillaje. Se sentía bien. Como parte de una vieja rutina. Cuando finalmente se fueron Alice empezó a elegir que vestido usaría cada una.

Para mí eligió un vestido color azul profundo que llegaba hasta el suelo, con escote palabra de honor. Rose llevaba un vestido rojo igual de largo, pero con la espalda descubierta y para ella había elegido un vestido verde oliva, que resaltaba hermosamente sus ojos.

Cuando llegamos al lobby del hotel eran las 8 de la noche, y de espalda a nosotras estaban Emmett, Jasper y Edward esperando, los tres de trajes. Cuando estábamos llegando a donde estaban esperando los tres se voltearon a vernos. Mis ojos, inconscientemente, recorrieron a Edward. Llevaba un traje color negro y una camisa gris con los primeros dos botones desprendidos, dándole un aspecto sensual. Se había afeitado y ahora su barbilla lucía impecable. Tenía esa sonrisa sensual y en sus ojos volví a reconocer al seductor nato mientras con un andar felino se me acercaba.

Lento, muy lento, se me acercó y depositó un beso en mi mejilla, rosando mi piel con su suave barbilla. Dejó sus labios en mi piel más tiempo del necesario. Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas. Finalmente se retiró y me observó de arriba abajo.

-Ese color te sienta muy bien Isabella.- Su sonrisa era amable, pero sus ojos profundos, oscuros. Misteriosos.

-Gracias.- Fue un simple susurro, estaba medio aturdida. Tomé la mano que me ofrecía y juntos seguimos a los otros fuera del hotel hasta la limosina que nos esperaba en la puerta.

Llegamos al "Lincoln Center", donde disfrutamos de un hermoso concierto de la orquesta filarmónica de Nueva York. Cuando el espectáculo terminó, nos despedimos del resto. Me fue imposible no ruborizarme al ver en los ojos de mis 4 amigos que sabían que esta noche, "formalizaríamos" la relación.

Nuevamente el hermoso mercedes plateado nos estaba esperando. Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto antes de dar la vuelta y subir.

-Ha sido un espectáculo muy bonito.- Comenté como quien no quiere la cosa. Trataba de mostrarme tranquila, pero debía admitir que había algo en la situación que me hacía estar nerviosa. Sentía que volvíamos a ser los dos herederos que tenían que cumplir con las expectativas de sus padres y hacerlo público. Y lamentablemente eso era lo que estábamos haciendo.

La cena de ayer y todo el día de hoy habían sido para conocernos, no importaba si había alguien más. Era circunstancial. Pero esta cena no, era exactamente un teatro para el resto. Donde formalmente me iba a pedir que fuera su novia. Había un cambio en el aire, era sutil, pero lo podía sentir.

-Sí, Alice a tenido muy buen gusto.- Su tono de voz era el mismo que había utilizado en mi suit el primer día que había llegado, el que había usado cada vez que hablábamos del trato que se había firmado más de treinta años atrás.

En silencio llegamos a Barbetta Restaurant. Era hermoso y muy romántico. Edward abrió mi puerta y me tendió la mano, le dio las llaves al valet parking y nos condujo dentro del lugar. La anfitriona nos llevó hasta un vip algo apartado del resto de las mesas, pero que no estaba totalmente aislado.

Edward apartó una silla para que me sentara y luego me arrimó a la mesa. Dio la vuelta y se sentó enfrentado a mí. El camarero llegó con los menús. En un silencio algo incómodo empecé a ver qué opciones había para comer. Finalmente el mozo volvió a tomarnos el pedido y se alejo.

Estaba mirando mis manos detalladamente cuando una pregunta por parte de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos. Su voz volvía a ser amable, pero no era la misma de hoy. En sus ojos había una mezcla del frio empresario y el joven con el que había compartido un hermoso día.

La conversación se volvió banal y poco importante. Nos trajeron el vino y más tarde la comida. Me sentía nuevamente incómoda. Tenía la sensación de haber vuelto al principio. Cuando finalmente nos trajeron el postre me sorprendí al sentir una tibia mano agarrar la mía por sobre la mesa. Su contacto me causo un escalofrío, con su pulgar empezó a acariciar el dorso de mi mano.

-Estos últimos días han sido muy especiales Isabella. He conocido un lado de ti que no sabía que tenías. Me he dado cuenta que tenemos en común muchas más cosas de las que jamás creí que tendríamos. Siento una conexión muy especial. Sé que es un poco cursi pero, ¿Serías mi novia?-

Mi corazón se paró un segundo, para luego retomar su marcha a mil pulsaciones por segundo. ¿Me lo estaba diciendo en serio? ¿O era parte de la gran actuación? Cuando levanté mis ojos para ver los suyos sentí que un balde de agua helada me caía encima. Sus verdes obres estaban teñidas de frialdad, era simplemente parte de una estrategia financiera.

Sacando fuerza de donde no sabía que tenía sonreí falsamente, como hacía días que no hacía, y con mi mejor máscara de felicidad conteste.- Me encantaría Edward.

Una hora de silencio incómodo más tarde, mi nuevo "novio" entregaba su tarjeta de crédito antes de acercarse a mi silla para ayudarme a levantarme. Nuevamente tomó mi mano para abandonar el lugar. Pero para mi sorpresa, una vez que estábamos fuera y esperábamos el auto, su brazo me rodeó los hombros, atrayéndome más cerca de su cuerpo y depositó un beso en mi frente. Aturdida me deje guiar a la puerta del copiloto.

¿Qué había sido eso? Pero quince minutos después, mientras estábamos llegando al hotel lo comprendí. Mi celular hizo una alerta, me habían mandado un nuevo mail. Al abrirlo había una foto de ambos, justo cuando sus labios tocaban mi frente. Una muy conocida revista me pedía una entrevista exclusiva para confirmar el noviazgo. Es obvio que Edward se había percatado de los fotógrafos.

Una vez en mi habitación apague el teléfono, ya que no dejaba de sonar. Agradecía el hecho de que mis amigas estuvieran todavía fuera, por lo que aproveché para pensar mientras estaba en la cama con el pijama. Es increíble lo cambiante que era este hombre. Durante el día se había mostrado tan joven, despreocupado, atento. Pero en la cena volvió a ser el hombre que conocí en la oficina de mi padre, el calculador empresario. ¿Es que no iba a aprender? Nunca debía olvidarlo, Edward era un empresario ambicioso, que utilizaba todos sus recursos para conseguir lo que quería. Había logrado obtener la atención de la prensa pero de una forma tan sutil y natural. Nos había expuesto juntos la cantidad necesaria y en los lugares correctos. Debía darle crédito por eso. Su estrategia era perfecta y limpia. Salvó que yo quedaba atrapada en medio.

Como era de esperar, a la mañana siguiente fui atacada por mis dos amigas para obtener información de primera mano, ya que según ellas, todos y cada unos de los medios gráficos y las redes sociales ya estaban llenas de fotografías e historias sobre el nuevo y menos esperado romance de la elite. Fingiendo alegría y emoción relaté la cena de ayer, agregando dulzura y cursilerías. Ambas gritaron y enloquecieron cuando les conté que finalmente había pedido que fuéramos novios.

Hubiera sido tan fácil contagiarme de la emoción que emanaban, pero un simple recuerdo a sus fríos ojos era lo que bastaba para recordarme que todo era parte del teatro impuesto por nuestros padres.

Cuando finalmente me dejaron para prepararme me di una rápida ducha para luego llamar a Jake.

-¡Maninaaa! – Su vocecita sonaba medio dormida. Instantáneamente sonreí.

-Mi pequeño. ¿Cómo andas?

-Bien, ayer fui a jugar con Tom y Nick, después mami me compo unas zapatitas.- Podría jurar que estaba dando saltos con el celular en sus manos.

-Me alegro mucho nene, ¿Tienes planes para hoy?

-Mami y yo vamos a ir al cine.- Escuché la voz de mi amiga de fondo.- Oh, mami quiere hablar manina.- Oh no, un interrogatorio de Leah.

-Bueno pequeño, déjame hablar con ella. Te quiero y cuídate.

-Quiero detalles ya.- Su voz era chillona.

Tras un rápido relato sobre mi día de ayer y una promesa de darle detalles en cuanto nos viéramos pude cortar la llamada y bajar al salón a desayunar.

Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emm ya estaban ahí. Al verme me sonrieron y como era de esperar Emmett tuvo que hacer uno de sus comentarios.

-Felicitaciones Belli, por fin dejas de ser la soltera más codiciada de Chicago.- Movió sus cejas. Me le acerqué y le pegué en un brazo antes de sentarme a desayunar. Internamente me pregunté donde estaría Edward.

Entonces recordé que hoy volvía a Londres. Parte de mi se sintió aliviada, pero otra parte, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, deseaba que se quedara, al menos un par de días más, ya que, exceptuando la noche de ayer, había sido muy amable y lo había pasado muy bien a su lado.

Interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, entró gloriosamente al salón. Alice se paró de un salto y se le tiró encima.

-¿Estás seguro que tienes que irte? ¿No puedes quedarte un par de días más?

-No Alice. Aunque me encantaría no puedo.- Su voz era suave, pero no dejaba lugar para insistencias.

-¿Desayunas?- Lo tomó de la mano e intentó acercarlo a la mesa.

-No, pedí que me prepararan el desayuno en el jet, debo irme cuanto antes.

Uno por uno mis amigos se acercaron a saludarlo. Entonces todos se giraron a verme. Mis mejillas se ruborizaron, ¿Esperaban que lo saludara con un beso, delante de todo ellos? Entonces parte de la conversación que tuvimos la mañana que llegó se coló en mi cerebro. "el sábado a medio día sale mi vuelo para Londres. Sería conveniente que me acompañes al aeropuerto a despedirme."

-Mmmm, ¿Puedo acompañarte al aeropuerto?- Mi voz era baja, mis mejillas se tornaron rojas al sentir 5 miradas clavadas en mí.

-Me encantaría.- Su voz profunda hizo que mis mejillas tomaran un tono incluso más oscuro.

Me acerqué a él, tomó mi mano y con la otra saludo al resto, que nos miraban con ternura. Mordí mi labio, y me deje conducir fuera del hotel, donde un auto negro nos esperaba. Nos sentamos en el asiento trasero y el chofer empezó a moverse camino a JFK.

-Me alegra que hayas decidido acompañarme.- Estábamos sentados uno pegado a cada ventanilla, su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos y dejé de ver las calles de Manhattan para girarme a verlo. Sus ojos esta mañana estaban más suaves, su voz conciliadora. Definitivamente tenía personalidades múltiples, y sus cambios ya me tenían un poco confusa.

Me encogí de hombros.- Es lo que una buena novia hubiera hecho.- Mi voz era apenas un susurro y mis ojos estaban fijos en mi falda.

Una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios.-Estoy seguro que serás una excelente novia.- ¿Me lo decía en serio o me estaba tomando el pelo? Simplemente deje pasar el comentario.

Me giré a ver nuevamente por la ventana, pero su mano agarró la mía, y empezó a hacer círculos con su pulgar. Seguimos en silencio un rato más, pero la tensión ya había desaparecido. Su toque era conciliador.

-No mentía ayer cuando te dije que estos últimos días han sido muy especiales, lo he pasado muy bien.- Me obligué a verlo a los ojos.

-Yo también lo he pasado muy bien. – Una tímida sonrisa se posó sobre mis labios.

Así, tomados de la mano, llegamos al aeropuerto, donde una ola infernal de fotógrafos nos atosigaron hasta que un grupo de seguridad nos dirigió a una zona vip, donde una empleada del lugar le pidió el pasaporte y los planes de vuelo a Edward. La mujer lo miraba descaradamente, pero en ningún momento él dejo ir mi mano. Cuando terminó, la mujer le indicó que la siguiera a una sala de espera. Yo pensé que lo despediría y volvería al hotel, pero en lugar de eso me pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura y apoyó su mano en mi cadera, incitándome a caminar junto a él. La sala estaba vacía a excepción de un par de empresarios, tenía paredes de vidrio tintado, era difícil ver a través de las mismas, pero no imposible.

Estuvimos sentados cerca de media hora, hablando despreocupadamente de los planes para acción de gracia. Me emocionaba la idea de pasar la celebración rodeada de mi familia, de Alice y debía admitirlo, también de él. Estaba ansiosa de conocer a su madre.

Finalmente un hombre con un traje oscuro se acercó a nosotros. Edward se paró y yo, automáticamente, también. Se estrecharon las manos y luego Edward volvió a envolverme con su brazo.

-Hugh, te presento a mi novia Isabella Swan.- Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al escuchar esas palabras, me iba a tomar un tiempo acostumbrarme.- Isabella, él es Hugh, el piloto del jet.- Estreché la mano de aquel hombre.

-Un gusto.- Dije con un movimiento de cabeza.

-El gusto es mío señorita. Edward, en 10 minutos tenemos que estar saliendo.-

-Enseguida voy.- Le hizo un gesto y el hombre desapareció dejándonos solos.

-Bueno, nos mantendremos en contacto.- Asentí con mi cabeza en respuesta.

Me miró por unos segundos, había cierta duda en sus ojos, entonces, tomándome por sorpresa, me atrajo cerca de él, con un brazo me rodeó el cuerpo y con su mano libre me tomó del mentón y lento, muy lento, acercó su cara a la mía. Sus ojos, clavados en los míos, advirtiendo lo que iba a hacer. Cuando estaba a centímetros se detuvo, podía sentir su aliento chocar mis labios.

-Adiós Isabella.- Fue un susurro. El movimiento de sus labios al hablar hizo que rozaran los míos. Finalmente apretó su boca sobre la mía.

Cerré mis ojos al contacto, sus labios era suaves y ejercían presión sobre los míos, demandando una respuesta. Tarde un segundo en corresponderle, un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Después de lo que para mí fueron horas, nos separamos. Apoyó su frente en la mía, me miró a los ojos y nuevamente me besó, pero apenas un roce.

Finalmente se separó de mí y tras decir adiós nuevamente lo vi alejarse con su maleta por un pasillo.

Todavía aturdida por lo que acababa de suceder logré llegar al coche y tras media hora al hotel. No me esperaba que me besara, pero tenía sentido, estábamos rodeados de gente, probablemente algún fotógrafo tras las paredes de vidrio y éramos una pareja. Debía empezar a acostumbrarme a la idea.

El resto del día estuve sumergida en mis pensamientos, ahora que Edward finalmente se había ido tenía la posibilidad de analizar qué es lo que había sucedido en estos días. Había conocido una faceta de Edward que no sabía que existía. Que podía ser bastante agradable. Pero también debía recordar que se trataba de negocios. Si no estaba alerta iba a terminar cayendo por Cullen, y eso iba a ser fatal. Mis amigos me notaron ausente, pero no hicieron preguntas, gracias a dios. Lo deben haber atribuido a la ausencia de mi "novio".

El resto del viaje estuvo lleno de compras, desfiles, salidas al teatro y aunque no lo pudiera creer, Edward me había llamado todos los días. No podía engañarme, si bien me preguntaba por mi día y que tal estaba, todas las llamadas eran precisamente en el momento del desayuno, cuando él sabía que estaba con el resto. Era para conservar la fachada de novios que recién empiezan a salir, por lo que yo me aseguraba que todas las llamadas terminaran con un "Yo también te extraño", logrando que todos me dieran sonrisas tiernas.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hola a todas! Estoy de vuelta, sé que demoré mucho para subir este capítulo. Podría decirles que he tenido complicaciones con los estudios, cuestiones familiares o lo que sea, pero serían excusas. La verdad es que pase una etapa de falta de inspiración. Pero estoy de vuelta. Espero que les guste el capitulo. Como verán hay un progreso por parte de ambos, pero un retroceso al final.

Quiero aclararles que no va a ser todo color de rosa ok? Ya tengo una idea muuuy clara de por donde va a ir, y ¡habrá drama muchachas! Pero más adelante.

Ahora sí. Saludos a todas y gracias por los RR's ¡!

**Tiny . Tiny . Love . **


	8. Capítulo 8

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es producto de mi imaginación.

**Matrimonio Impuesto**

Capítulo 8

-…Y es por esa razón, que el Presidente Theodore Roosevelt es considerado…

La profesora de historia seguía hablando, pero mi cabeza no podía estar menos interesada. Hoy era miércoles y mañana llegarían los Cullen para celebrar acción de gracia con nosotros.

El último mes había pasado volando. Todavía recuerdo las expresiones en el rostro de mis padres cuando les pedí que por favor estuvieran, aunque sea, el jueves y viernes de esta semana, ya que mi novio y su familia vendrían.

_-FlashBack- _

La cara de mi padre era de la del aburrimiento en persona, en cambio la de mi madre era un poema.

-Oh, dios, ¿Es cierto? ¿Los rumores de la prensa? –Simplemente asentí, porque en la última semana las revistas del corazón no tenían otro tema que hablar que del incipiente romance entre Edward y yo.

-Te lo dije Isabella. Edward es perfecto para ti. ¿No lo crees Charlie?

-Sí, claro. ¿Pero es necesario que me quede todo el fin de semana? Tanto Edward como Carlisle entenderán. Es por asuntos de trabajo Isabella.- Respiré hondo, sabía que con mi padre no iba a ser fácil.

-Ellos también tienen muchas reuniones, pero han logrado despejar todo el fin de semana para viajar hasta aquí y pasar esta celebración americana con nosotros.- Traté de disimular el reproche en mi cara, pero la mirada de mi padre me dejo en claro que había fallado.

-Mira Isabella. Me quedaré sólo jueves y viernes. Pero únicamente porque le tengo mucho aprecio a Carlisle. Además me gustaría tener un par de palabras con Edward.-Viniendo de cualquier padre, eso se podría considerar como un padre celoso queriendo saber cuáles eran las intenciones del novio para con su hija, pero viniendo de mi padre, sabía que él solo quería saber que planes tenía para los próximos 4 meses.

Sin dedicarme una sola mirada más, salió del salón, hablando por su teléfono celular, cancelando y reorganizando su viaje a Australia.

-Oh, ya mismo tendría que llamar a Carmen, para ver qué planes tiene para el viernes. Estoy segura que Esme adorará reunirse con las demás mujeres a tomar el té. Tendremos que organizar una salida de compras, al teatro. Tantas cosas que organizar.-

_-Fin FlashBack-_

Finalmente la campana sonó, anunciando el final del día, y el comienzo del fin de semana largo. A la salida del salón estaban Rose y Emmett esperando. Una vez que me uní a ellos empezamos a caminar fuera del instituto, hablando emocionados de los planes que teníamos para estos días junto a nuestros amigos y junto a Edward también.

Cada vez que pensaba en él, en la forma en que me había besado en el aeropuerto, todo mi cuerpo se estremecía. Una parte de mi mente me recriminaba que no podía creerle tan fácilmente, que debía recordar que en medio había un contrato multimillonario. Pero otra parte, menos racional, revivía una y otra vez nuestras salidas en Nueva York.

-Tierra llamando a Bella.- Emmett movía sus enormes brazos frente a mis ojos.- Gracias a Dios Edward llega mañana, este último mes no has dejado de pensar en él.- Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse.

-¿Viste lo guapo que es?

-Es un dios griego.

Un par de chicas pasaron cuchicheando y riendo a nuestro lado. Nos miramos entre los tres, nos encogimos de hombro y finalmente salimos del edificio. Entonces comprendí de quien hablaban.

Ahí, parado en toda su gloria, apoyado contra un Audi R8, estaba Edward Cullen. Al verme sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa. Inconscientemente le respondí la sonrisa mientras me quedaba en mi lugar admirándolo. Llevaba puestos unos jeans oscuros y un abrigo azul que prendía cruzado sobre su pecho.

Un chasquido por parte de Rose me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Mis mejillas nuevamente se ruborizaron mientras veía a Edward reír. Mi primo no pudo contenerse y largó un sobreactuado suspiro tras una frase cursi.

Le pegué en el brazo antes de emprender el camino hasta llegar frente a ese hombre, que esperaba sólo por mí. Cuando finalmente llegamos frente a él, Rose lo saludó con un medio abrazo tímido y un beso en la mejilla, se podía decir que mi amiga no se sentía del todo cómoda en su presencia. Pero no se la podía culpar, digo Edward era intimidante. Emmett, en cambio, lejos de sentirse cohibido, estrechó su mano.

Y entonces estábamos los 4, mirándonos.

-Muy bien Bella, supongo que nos vemos esta noche, o mañana.- Rose me dedico una sonrisa conspiradora y junto con mi primo se alejaron de nosotros. Me voltee a verlo, por mi espina dorsal bajó un escalofrío.

-Hola.- Una sonrisa tímida se instauró en mis labios y miraba al piso.

-Hola, Isabella.- Su voz me golpeó con fuerza. Una de sus manos tomó mi barbilla para levantar mi rostro y clavar sus profundas obres en las mías. Lentamente sus labios se acercaron a los míos para depositar un beso suave, cálido, lento y sin prisas. Su otra mano me rodeó por la espalda, acercándome más a su cuerpo. Tímida, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, llevé mis manos hasta sus hombros, donde apoyé las palmas. Cuando sentía que mi cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas por la falta de aire, su boca abandonó la mía.

Con mis ojos cerrados intentaba recuperar el aliento y pensar algo coherente para decir.

-¿Vamos?- Su voz era un suave susurro contra mis labios.

Sin encontrar mi voz, asentí con la cabeza. Su mano agarró la mía, abrió la puerta de copiloto y me ayudó a entrar. Mientras esperaba a que diera la vuelta y subiera al auto, pude ver como todos los alumnos que estaban en el estacionamiento, e incluso un par de profesores, nos miraban con curiosidad, e incluso algunos con envidia.

-Pensé que llegaban mañana.- Llevábamos un par de minutos en silencio, y no muy cómodo a decir verdad.

-Mi familia llega mañana. Yo adelanté el viaje.- Mientras hablaba miraba fijamente al frente, por lo que no pude adivinar su expresión. ¿Por qué había adelantado el viaje? Una parte de mi tenía la ilusión de que yo era la razón, pero mi parte más racional lo dudaba.

Giré mi rostro hacia la ventanilla, para ver las calles de chicago pasar.- ¿Dónde vamos?-

-Ya que mañana tendremos una celebración americana, pensé que hoy quizás podríamos tener una tarde al estilo inglés.- Su voz sonaba un poco más relajada que hasta recién, empezaba a ver al joven hombre con quien compartí un par de días maravillosos en Nueva York.

-Me encanta la idea, aunque me gustaría pasar a cambiarme.- Bajé mi vista para observar el uniforme. Pollera tiro alto, escocesa verde y blanco, camisa blanca entallada, resaltando los lugares justos, corbata, medias y zapatos altos negros.

Edward, aprovechando que estábamos frente a un semáforo rojo, giró su cabeza para mirarme.

-Te ves muy joven así vestida. Me recuerda que solo tienes 18 años, a veces olvido tu verdadera edad.- En sus ojos se reflejaba una emoción que no sabía descifrar cual era. ¿Culpa? ¿Arrepentimiento? Antes de que pudiera adivinar de qué se trataba, volvió su vista al frente.

Llegamos a mi casa, donde para variar, estaba solo el personal doméstico, no había rastros de mis padres. Subí rápidamente a cambiarme, tiré la mochila en la cama y me dirigí al armario a ver que podía ponerme. El otoño se estaba poniendo cada vez más frío, por lo que opté por un jean claro, ajustado, unas botas beige hasta las rodillas, sumado a una bonita camisa celeste, mi tapado burberry beige y una cartera.

Baje rápidamente las escaleras, para encontrarme a Edward parado donde lo había dejado, dándome la espalda y hablando por teléfono.

-Sí, por supuesto, a las 7. Pero solo cuento con una hora y media. Envíame la dirección por mail y los puntos principales a discutir. Necesitamos ser muy cuidadosos, la adquisición de esta empresa es fundamental.

No es que quería escuchar la conversación, pero me fue imposible. Es por eso que había llegado un día antes, una maldita reunión. De mis labios escapó un suspiro. Haciendo que él se diera cuenta de mi presencia. Se dio vuelta y me sonrío.

-Debo irme, espero tu mail. – Cortó la llamada y me sonrió más ampliamente. Respirando profundamente, decidí sonreírle de vuelta, pretender que no había escuchado nada.

Subimos al auto y empezamos a recorrer las calles de mi ciudad,

Llegamos a un hermoso salón de té. Edward bajó del auto, dio la vuelta para abrirme la puerta. Tome la mano que me ofrecía. Caminar tomada de su mano ya no me era algo extraño, es más, era un contacto de nuestras pieles que esperaba, por eso me sorprendió cuando su brazo me rodeo los hombros y me dirigió a la entrada del local.

Entramos al lugar y sentí que había sido trasladada a Londres, las paredes estaban recubiertas de paneles de madera oscura, había una alfombra color miel. En las paredes había retratos de reyes, parejas en bailes de época. Parecía salido de las páginas de un libro de Jane Austen. La anfitriona, una mujer regordeta de unos 50 años, nos llevó a una mesa, con mantel blanco y unos sillones de madera oscura y tapizado que combinaba con la alfombra.

Edward retiro un asiento para que me sentara, rodeó la mesa y se sentó enfrente mío. Nos miramos a los ojos durante un minuto, y de mis labios surgió una sonrisa, contagiándolo a él. Todavía estaba molesta por haberme enterado de su reunión, pero se veía tan acorde en aquel lugar, cómo si perteneciera ahí. Y en cierta parte, así era.

-Me encanta el lugar.- Destrabé mi mirada de la suya para recorrer el maravilloso lugar.

-Te ves muy bien rodeada del estilo inglés.- Dijo mirándome con una sonrisa que me invitaba a sonreír de vuelta.

Entonces un camarero con un muy exagerado acento británico se nos acerco, a tomarnos el pedido. Lo miré, sus ojos se agradaron al reconocerme. Pero me giré a ver a Edward, ya que no sabía exactamente aparte de té que podríamos pedir. Edward miraba al camarero con una mirada fija, con una expresión que nunca había visto en él.

-¿Edward?- Mi voz salió dubitativa. Él me miró, sonrió, sinceramente, con esa hermosa y torcida sonrisa de él. Estiró su mano por la mesa y tomó la mía.

-¿Quieres algo en especial?-

Negué, mientras miraba nuestras manos unidas sobre la mesa, había algo, casi electrizante, que sentía cada vez que nuestras pieles entraban en contacto.

Edward me dio un pequeño apretón en las manos, levanté mi vista. El camarero ya se había ido.

Nos pusimos hablar de lo que habíamos hecho durante el último mes. Habíamos hablado por teléfono cad días, y nos habíamos mandado mails. Pero entonces lo sentía tan forzado, y ahora charlábamos naturalmente. Incluso logre sacarle una carcajada sincera cuando le conté como Emmett había arruinado su proyecto de biología. Lo había visto reír solo un par de veces y cuando lo hacía parecía mucho más joven, despreocupado.

Vimos nuestra charla interrumpida por la llegada del camarero, nos trajo té, masas, macarrones dulces y porciones de torta. Miré a Edward con una ceja alzada. ¿Todo eso había encargado?

-No estaba seguro de que te agradaría.- En su rostro había una sonrisa entre culpable y picara.

-Eres un exagerado, pero todo se ve delicioso. – Le sonreí dulcemente y agarré un macarrón. Estaba exquisito. La tarde pasó muy rápidamente. Terminamos el té y subimos nuevamente al auto.

-Gracias, lo he pasado muy bien.- Edward arrancó el auto y me sonrió en respuesta.

-Yo también.- Empezó a manejar, íbamos callados, pero era un silencio tranquilo, con música baja.

Llegamos a mi casa y se bajó a abrirme la puerta, entonces me acordé de la maldita reunión.

-Paso a buscarte a las 9 para cenar, ¿Te parece?- Estábamos parados, mi cuerpo posicionado entre él y el coche. Su mirada penetrante sobre mis ojos, dejándome sin palabra. Asentí, olvidándome por completo de mi enojo. Edward me sonrió, tomó mí barbilla con una de sus manos y depositó en mis labios un casto y rápido beso.

-Te veo luego.- Me soltó y asentí, para luego adentrarme en casa.

Entre a casa, sin siquiera molestarme en comprobar si alguno de mis padres estaba. Subí a mi habitación sin estar segura de sí debería llamar a Rose o no. Tenía solo dos horas antes de que Edward volviera por mí, y conociendo a mi amiga, no solo me iba a hacer probar miles de vestido, sino que iba a querer saber todos los detalles. Y considerando que Alice llegaba mañana y ella iba a querer saber todo sobre la cita también, prefería evitar tener que contar todo dos veces. Por lo que llamé a mi esteticista y maquilladora antes de ir a darme un baño.

Las siguientes dos horas pasaron rápidamente, cuando salí de darme un relajante baño de burbujas estaba la estilista dejando sobre la cama un vestido valentino azul marino de seda que llegaba a medio muslo, una caja de Jimmy choo color plata y con plataforma y una capita de piel sintética. Al verme me sonrió y me indicó que me sentara en el tocador, donde me estaba esperando la peluquera. Esta última me secó el pelo, para luego peinarlo de tal forma que caía de forma natural a ambos lado de mi cara y en las puntas se iba ondulando. La maquilladora me delineó los ojos bien oscuros, me puso sombra celeste clara, difuminada con brillos color perla. Mis pestañas eran extremadamente largar y en mis mejillas había puesto un hermoso rubor color dorado rojizo.

Finalmente despedí a todas las asistentes y me dispuse a vestirme. Tome la ropa interior que la estilista había dejado sobre la cama, un par de aros de oro y unas pulseras a juego, me puse el vestido los zapatos y cuando estaba por ponerme perfume escucho el timbre de la entrada. Tomé mi bolso y di un último vistazo al espejo mientras me ponía brillo en los labios. Escuché un suave golpe en la puerta y segundos después apareció Sue con una sonrisa.

-El señor Cullen te espera abajo.- Le sonreí de vuelta y me dispuse a bajar las escaleras.

Al llegar al pie de esta me encontré con Edward, y que visión. Llevaba puesto un pantalón azul oscuro y una camisa blanca con rayas azules y los primeros botones desprendidos. Estaba recién afeitado y tenía el pelo alborotado y todavía húmedo. Al verme llegar dibujó su sonrisa torcida y extendió una de sus manos para recibirme. Tomé su mano y le devolví la sonrisa.

-Te ves espléndida Isabella.- Llevó mi mano a sus labios para depositar un beso allí.

Pude sentir como mis mejillas se coloraban.- Gracias, tú te ves muy bien.-

Soltó una de sus risas frescas y relajadas.- ¿Vamos?

Asentí y avanzamos tomados de la mano hasta la puerta y luego hasta el coche. Como era su costumbre, me abrió la puerta del copiloto para luego dar la vuelta.

Avanzábamos por las calles iluminadas conversando de temas triviales, como películas y libros favoritos, era reconfortante charlar despreocupadamente con él. Esta era una faceta de él que debía admitir, me gustaba. Finalmente llegamos a uno de los restaurants más exclusivos de la ciudad. Edward bajó del coche y dio la vuelta para abrirme la puerta y ofrecerme su mano. Extendió las llaves al vallet parking y luego me rodeó los hombros con uno de sus brazos.

Una vez sentados en nuestra mesa y con la comida ya pedida nos quedamos mirando uno al otro.

-Hay algo que quería preguntarte.- En sus ojos había una especie de cautela.

-Claro.- Me puse en alerta.

-Sé que en enero terminarás el instituto, y me preguntaba, ¿Si tenías pensado estudiar en alguna universidad una vez que te mudes a Londres?- Me fije en sus ojos, había rastros del hombre de negocios.

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago, cada vez que hablábamos de nuestro futuro el frío hombre que me recordaba a mi padre se presentaba.

-Mi plan siempre había sido inscribirme en Harvard para estudiar administración empresarial, ya que supuse que la empresa de mi padre pasaría a ser mía.-Contuve un suspiro, pero mis ojos estaban clavados en la mesa, mirando mis manos.- Pero ahora no sé, supongo que Cambridge u Oxford. La verdad es que todavía no me había planteado el tema de la universidad. Incluso creo que estudiar administración ya no tiene sentido.

La mano de Edward se acercó hasta la mía y con su pulgar empezó a hacer círculos sobre el dorso, en un gesto tranquilizador y conciliador.

-Cualquiera, Cambridge u Oxford quedan no más de una hora de mi loft, y podrías contar con un chofer que te lleve y te traiga de vuelta, te tomara algún tiempo acostumbrarte a manejar en Inglaterra. Y ahora puedes elegir estudiar lo que tú quieras. Si quieres estudiar administración empresarial o cualquier otra cosa, piénsalo, todavía tienes tiempo.

Lo miré a los ojos, todo rastro de frialdad desaparecido, ahora solo estaba el joven con el que me encantaba pasar tiempo.

-Gracias.- Le sonreí tímidamente.

En respuesta, simplemente me sonrió de vuelta y entrelazó nuestros dedos. Nos quedamos mirando unos minutos, hasta que el camarero nos interrumpió con el pedido. Separamos nuestras manos y empezamos a hablar de temas más livianos.

-¿Y qué es lo que se hace exactamente en acción de gracias?- Ahora todo el aplomo de la conversación anterior se había esfumado.

-No sé, estoy segura que habrás visto películas, las familias se reúnen para cocinar todos juntos, una gran cena, el desfile de macy's en New York, los partidos de futbol.- Me encogí de hombros.

-Sí, he visto películas y series, pero me preguntaba cómo es acción de gracias para Isabella Swan, estoy seguro que no es exactamente así.-

-No, la verdad es que no es la gran cosa. Emmett, Rose y yo nos juntamos en mi casa a cocinar pumpkin pie (*1). Luego pasamos el resto del día en pijamas viendo futbol y películas. Por la noche mi madre organiza una gran cena en casa. El viernes hacemos todo un día de compras. En realidad, aprovechamos para hacer compras navideñas. El resto es simplemente un fin de semana común y corriente.-

-Interesante, nunca imaginaría a Emmett cerca de una cocina. Ni a ti ni a Rosalie en realidad.- Su sonrisa era amigable, no lo decía con mala intención.

-Bueno, no es que sepamos cocinar mucho, pero esta era una receta de la abuela de Rose, que solían cocinar juntas. Cuando teníamos 10 años, su abuela murió y en acción de gracias, para que no se sintiera tan mal decidimos hacer la tarta en honor a su abuela y decidimos que esa sería nuestra nueva tradición. Dos años más tarde se sumo Emm, que la verdad lo único que hace es robarnos para probar la masa y el relleno. Es peor que un niño.- Sonreí al recordar a mi primo cada vez que hacemos la tarta y como Rose lo reta cada vez.

-Suena divertido.-

-y lo es, quizás Alice, Jasper y tú se podrían unir a nosotros.-Apenas las palabras abandonaron mis labios me arrepentí. Se supone que era nuestra tradición, además estaba segura que Edward ya tenía planes, igual que mi padre.

-Me encantaría, pero no estoy seguro de que pueda. Tendría que ver si logro acomodar unos horarios.- Se lo veía incómodo.- Pero estoy seguro que tanto Alice como Jasper irán.

-Claro, no hay problema. Hablando de Alice, ¿A qué hora llega el resto de tu familia?- Un cambio de tema sutil, pero agradecido por ambos.

-El jet llega a las dos de la mañana, para hacer el jet lag menos pesado.

La cena terminó minutos después y salimos del lugar a esperar el coche. Íbamos tomados de la mano y una ventisca otoñal me dio un escalofrío. Edward me miró con una ceja levantada y con la mano que sostenía la mía me acercó incluso más a él y me envolvió con su brazo. Nuestros rostros quedaron separados por apenas un par de centímetros, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos con una intensidad abrazadora. Ya no había rastros del Edward joven que había logrado conocer en NY, ni del hombre de negocios. Era una faceta muchos más peligrosa, oscura, pero totalmente tentadora, que me llamaba a quemarme viva. Vi su boca acercarse lentamente a la mía, nuestros labios se rozaban, cerré mis ojos para entregarme al deseo oscuro que me ofrecía.

Entonces escuché el ruido del coche, había llegado el vallet. Edward largo un suspiro, dejando que su respiración chocara con mis anhelantes labios y se separó de mí, dejándome con ganas de ese beso que prometía ser totalmente distinto a los otros. Abrí los ojos en el instante que Edward se separaba de mí para abrirme la puerta. Subí al coche y mientras esperaba que él subiera, me enfoqué en normalizar mi respiración y mis pulsaciones.

Íbamos en silencio recorriendo las calles a una velocidad alarmante, Edward tenía los puños apretados fuertemente contra el manubrio y yo iba viendo fijamente por la ventana. Llegamos a casa en menos de 5 minutos. Me acompañó hasta la puerta principal, me sentía incómoda, sin saber si me iba a besar o no.

-Ha sido una noche agradable, te veré mañana.- Su voz era un susurro y se sentía como una caricia.

Asentí y evité el contacto visual. Por alguna razón, me sentía una niña de 12 años.

-Que descanses.-Y entonces acercó sus labios a mi frente, donde depositó un rápido beso.

Me quedé parada, viendo como volvía al coche y finalmente se perdía en la noche. Solté un suspiro, me adentré en mi casa y subí directo a mi habitación. Me desvestí, me puse un lindo pijama de dos piezas, me quité el maquillaje y recogí mi pelo, todo actuando como una autómata. Mi cabeza estaba lejos de mi habitación, aunque me daba miedo admitir donde estaba realmente. Una vez que me acosté, me permití reflexionar sobre lo acontecido durante la cena, o mejor dicho, después de la cena. Edward empezaba a caerme mejor, pero nada más. Entonces, ¿por qué me sentía decepcionada, incluso frustrada por ese beso que parecía ser tan prometedor? Suspiré nuevamente, me di la vuelta y me dispuse a dormir.

Un rayo de sol se filtraba por las cortinas, dándome de lleno en la cara. Giré soltando un bostezo y estirándome. Me sentía relajada y descansada. Miré la hora en el reloj en la mesita de luz, eran 10.45, tenía aproximadamente quince minutos antes de que llegaran mi primo y mi mejor amiga, por lo que decidí llamar a Jake y a Leah, hacía un par de días que no los veía y ayer no los había llamado.

-¿Hola, Bella?

-Hola amiga, Feliz día de acción de gracias.

-Gracias, igualmente. Pero dime Bella, ¿No era que tu galán llegaba hoy?- En su voz había cierto rencor cada vez que hablaba de Edward, sabía que ella no se lo terminaba de creer.

Sonreí al recordarlo parado contra el coche frente al instituto, en la pastelería y también en la cena de ayer.

-¿Bella?-La voz del otro lado del teléfono me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Sí, lo siento.- Mis mejillas estaban rojas, últimamente me estaba sonrojando más que de costumbre.-La verdad es que fue una sorpresa, decidió venir un día antes.

-Oh, que considerado de su parte.- Leah y su sarcasmo.

-Sí, la verdad que fue muy considerado de su parte, es un hombre muy ocupado, y el que haya viajado en mitad de semana desde Londres para verme, lo demuestra.- La frase salió más dura de lo que pretendía, pero es que no estaba de humor como para tener que mentirle a mi amiga, además en cierta forma Edward había hecho espacio en su agenda para pasar la tarde y noche conmigo.

-Bueno, lo siento. Pero dime, podrás venir a vernos en el fin de semana. Jake ha estado preguntando por ti.- Solté un suspiró y dejé que la tensión abandonara mi cuerpo.

-Intentaré escaparme el sábado o el domingo, pero con Alice y Edward por aquí, no sé si realmente pueda. ¿Está Jake por ahí?

-No, lo siento. Se fue con la señora Cope a comprar los ingredientes para la cena.

Sentí una decepción recorrer mi cuerpo.- ¿Puedes hacer que me llame cuando vuela? Quiero poder hablar con él.

-Por supuesto, le diré.

-Gracias.- Escuché la puerta de abajo abrirse y la resonante voz de Emmett llamarme.- Debo irme, cuídate.

Llegué al primer piso y ahí estaba mi primo, con un pijama extremadamente ridícula. Sus pantalones eran de comics y arriba tenía una camiseta gris. Mi amiga apareció unos minutos más tarde y se veía fabulosa con su pijama entero, corto, con rayas grises y blancas.

-Te ves bien Bella.-

-Gracias, tu igual. ¿Vamos a la cocina?

Estábamos llegando a la puerta cuando escuchamos la puerta principal abrirse y un estruendoso grito, que nos dejó paralizados en nuestro lugar.

-HOLAAAAA, ¡HE VUELTO! ¡LOS EXTRAÑEE!- Ahí estaba Alice, con un hermoso short celeste de algodón y un babydoll, también celeste. Detrás de ella entro Jasper, vistiendo un short hasta las rodillas azul y una camiseta, ambos de algodón y de color azul oscuro.

Mientas mis amigos se saludaban, me quede mirando la puerta, esperando que él llegara. Pero no. Intentando esconder la decepción de mi rostro, me acerqué a Jasper, quién me envolvió en un abrazo. Estaba por preguntarle cómo había estado cuando fui arrastrada hasta los pequeños brazos de mi amiga, la cual empezó a saltar mientras me apretaba cada vez más fuerte.

-Oh, Belli Bells, ¡te he extrañado tanto! Tienes que prometerme que vendrás a visitarme pronto. Espero que no te importe que nos unamos a ustedes para cocinar juntos, Edward me comentó que tenían esta tradición, y que nos habías invitado. No queríamos meternos, pero es que los extrañábamos tanto y pensé que quizás sería divertido. Tendrías que haber visto la cara de la gente al vernos salir del hotel en pijama.- Me empezaba a faltar el aire y ya no entendía una palabra de lo que decía.

-Alice, suelta a mi pobre novia antes de que la dejes sin aire.- Quizás ya estaba inconsciente por culpa de Alice, ya que estaba alucinando, Edward había dicho que no iba a poder venir y tampoco lo vi entrar junto a mis amigos.

La pequeña me soltó y lo vi. No, no estaba alucinando, ahí estaba parado, en un pijama de seda color negro, que hacía resaltar su piel pálida.

Su verde mirada se veía juguetona, igual que su sonrisa. Observó mi atuendo antes de acercarse.

-Te ves bien. Nunca te había visto tan simple, me gusta.- Me dio un casto y rápido beso en los labios.

Estaba sin maquillaje, descalza, con el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo y usando un pijama que constaba de un short de seda negro y una camiseta suelta de seda beige y pequeñas flores negras.

-Gracias, tú también te ves bien. Estoy segura que la prensa se divertirá mucho al publicar las fotos del gran magnate Edward Cullen abandonando su hotel en pijamas.- Sonreí al imaginarme la escena.

Él simplemente rodó los ojos mientras reía y tomaba mi mano. -Trajimos ingredientes para hacer un par de pumpkin pies. ¿Empezamos?

Le sonreí de vuelta y tiré de él hacía la cocina, nuestros amigos nos seguían.

-Antes de empezar, les tengo algo para que no nos ensuciemos nuestros hermosos pijamas.- Alice sacó de una bolsa que no había visto que traía 6 delantales. Los de nosotras eran rosas y blancos, con un borde de puntilla y el nombre de cada una bordado a la altura del pecho. Los de los hombres eran azul marino, con rayas grises y tenía los nombres también bordados.

Rodé mis ojos. Mi amiga usaba cualquier excusa para comprar algo. Una vez que cada uno tuvo su delantal puesto pudimos empezar.

Había ingredientes como para preparar 3 tartas, por lo que, por sugerencia de Alice, nos dividimos por parejas. Rose y yo íbamos dictando las instrucciones.

Primero teníamos que preparar el relleno, yo me encargué de sacarle las semillas a la calabaza, mientas que Edward la cortó en cuadraditos. Pusimos los pedazos a hervir y decidimos sentarnos a desayunar. La cocinera nos había preparado en la mesa del comedor un festín. Nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa, Edward a mi lado, obviamente. Nos pasamos los siguientes 20 minutos riendo y poniéndonos al corriente de lo sucedido el mes anterior. Edward estaba algo callado, yo sabía que su rutina se basaba prácticamente en reuniones y viajes de negocios.

Estaba escuchando a Alice hablar de una discusión que había tenido con un profesor, mientras distraídamente iba delineando los bordados del mantel con un dedo cuando este se topó con una mano fría. Una corriente eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo a la vez que esa mano giraba y tomaba la mía. Mecánicamente nuestros dedos se entrelazaron. Estábamos perdidos en un sinfín de anécdotas cuando Sue apareció por la puerta de la cocina para avisarnos que la calabaza ya estaba lista.

Una vez de vuelta en la cocina mezclamos los trozos de calabaza con los huevos, la leche condensada y los condimentos. Tomamos los moldes, la masa y la harina. Estaba concentrada en enharinar todo el molde cuando la fría mano de Edward me roza la mejilla.

Me giré a verlo con incertidumbre en mi cara y entonces vi su expresión. Intentaba contener una sonrisa y en sus ojos había diversión. Parecía un niño, nunca lo había visto tan joven. Me pasé el dorso de mi mano por la mejilla y vi que había harina.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y él empezó a reír, como nunca lo había escuchado. Entonces agarré un puñado de harina y estaba lista para lanzárselo en la cara, pero él fue más rápido y me agarró los brazos con sus manos, impidiéndome moverme.

-Suelta la harina.- Sus ojos eran amenazadores, pero juguetones.

Negué con la cabeza mientras contenía la risa, sentía que tenía 10 años nuevamente.

Acercó su rostro al mío, sus labios a centímetros de los míos.- Déjala.- Su voz era un susurro, hipnotizador.

Abrí mi mano y toda la harina cayó sobre la mesada.

-Buena chica.- Entonces sus labios presionaron sobre los míos.

-A ver tortolitos si dejan los juegos y terminan la tarta de una vez. El partido de futbol está por empezar.- Rose nos trajo a la realidad.

Nos separamos abruptamente, mis mejillas se pusieron más rojas de lo que nunca habían estado. Sentía toda mi cara arder. Todos nos miramos y estallamos en carcajadas, Edward me arrastró hasta su pecho, donde escondí mi rostro. Podía sentir a través de la suave tela lo fuerte que era. Su colonia era embriagadora.

-Terminemos de una vez.- Su voz sonaba divertida mientras me separaba de su cuerpo y depositaba un beso en mi frente.

Quince minutos después estábamos sentados alrededor de la gran pantalla plana que había en la sala de televisión, esperando que empezara el gran juego de futbol. Alice y Jasper estaban acostados en la alfombra, Emmett estaba recostado sobre el gran sofá con Rose recostada sobre su pecho, pero era obvio que no iba a durar mucho tiempo, mi primo empezaba a gritar y a saltar cada vez que veía algún deporte. Edward y yo, en cambio, estábamos sentados uno al lado del otro en un sofá de dos cuerpos.

El partido finalmente comenzó, cuando empezó a sonar el himno nacional, Emmett comenzó a cantarlo a gritos, logrando que tanto Alice y yo lo callemos, Rose, en cambio le calvó uno de sus codos en sus costillas, haciendo que el grandote se silenciara rápidamente.

A los 10 minutos del partido ya estaba bastante aburrida, sinceramente no me interesa mucho el futbol, y mucho menos tener que escuchar a mi primo gritar cada vez que alguna jugada salía mal y eran prácticamente todas las jugadas. Edward se estiró y apoyó su brazo sobre el sofá, por encima mis hombros, pero sin tocarme.

-¿No te interesa mucho, cierto?- Su voz era suave y sólo yo podía escucharlo.

No realmente.- Nos miramos, estábamos muy cerca.

-¿Y por qué lo miras cada año?- El volumen de su voz era cada vez más bajo.

Me encogí de hombros. -Porque a Emm lo hace feliz compartir una de sus pasiones con nosotras dos veces al año; Acción de gracias y durante el Super Bowl (*2).- Sonreí al recordar cómo cada año mi primo compraba las entrabas para la final de la liga de futbol y nos compraba las camisetas de su equipo.

Él asintió, pero no dijo nada. Se giró nuevamente a ver el partido. Yo solté un suspiro. Levanté mis piernas y apoyé los talones en el borde del asiento, con mis brazos envolviendo mi cuerpo. Edward levantó su brazo del sillón para envolverme con él y atraerme hacia su cuerpo.

En un primer momento me congelé, pero después sentí el calor que emanaba y logré relajarme. Recosté mi cabeza sobre su hombro y él apretó su agarré.

-¿Bella?- Lejos, en algún lugar de mi conciencia reconocía la voz de mi amiga, pero estaba demasiado cómoda como para abrir los ojos, por lo que simplemente me acomodé mejor.- Despierta Belli, ya empezó el entretiempo.

-Alice, déjala dormir.- Esa voz también la conocía. Sedosa pero a su vez con un dejo ronco. Un brazo fuerte me acercó incluso más a mi cómoda almohada.

Una parte de mí quería caer en la dulce inconsciencia otra vez, pero de a poco mi parte más racional empezó a juntar hechos; Acción de Gracias, cocinar pumpkin pie con Edward, el partido. Entonces abrí mis ojos sintiendo mis mejillas arder. Tenía todo mi cuerpo apoyado contra el costado de Edward, mi cabeza acostada sobre su pecho y mis rodillas apoyadas contra su estómago.

El resto del día nos la pasamos riendo y armando planes para el fin de semana. A las 6 de la tarde los hombres se fueron, mientras que Alice, Rose y yo nos fuimos a una habitación diferente a bañarnos y a esperar a que llegaran las estilistas.

Cerca de las 8.30 los invitados empezaron a llegar, había más de 50 personas invitadas a la gran cena anual de Acción de Gracias de los Swan. Cuando finalmente estábamos las tres listas, usando unos sencillos vestidos de la última colección de otoño-invierno de Gucci y zapatos Yves Saint Laurent, bajamos al salón.

Al pie de las escaleras estaban Emmett y Jasper, que nos vieron enseguida. Edward estaba dándonos la espalda, hablando con un par de empresarios. Cuando terminamos de bajar tanto Jazz como Emm nos elogiaron y les ofrecieron el brazo a sus respectivas novias.

Edward debe de haber escuchado que habíamos bajado, porque se giró en mi dirección y me sonrió mientras me examinaba con la mirada. Luego se disculpó del hombre con quien hablaba y vino en mi dirección. Aproveche la oportunidad para examinarlo. Llevaba un traje azul marino, camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desprendidos y un saco del mismo color que el pantalón. Era muy gracioso, en cierta forma combinaba con mi vestido que era azul en la parte de arriba, mientras que la pomposa pollera era color celeste.

Cuando lo tuve en frente le sonreí.- Estamos combinados.-

Una vez más me recorrió con la mirada, luego comprobó su propio atuendo y finalmente soltó una pequeña risa antes de tomar mi mano y acercarme a su cuerpo.

-Mejor así, hoy es algo así como nuestro debut en público como una pareja, ¿No lo crees?- Su sonrisa era jovial, no como cada vez que hablábamos de algo que se relacionara con el contrato.

Entonces tomó mi cara con su mano libre y me acercó a él para darme un rápido beso.

- Vamos, quiero que conozcas a mi madre.

Me parecía absurdo ponerme nerviosa por conocer a la madre de Edward y Alice, no es que tuviera que impresionarla o algo. Pero por alguna razón quería caerle bien y estaba extremadamente nerviosa. Edward me condujo por el lugar, evitando a un par de conocidos hasta que llegamos a una pareja de unos 50 años aproximadamente, ambos estaban vestidos elegantemente y eran muy atractivos. Entonces reconocí a Carlisle, de aquella vez que se leyó el contrato en la oficina de mi padre, dos meses atrás.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo ante el recuerdo de aquel fatídico día. Edward debe de haber mal interpretado mi temblor, ya que me apretó la mano y luego me envolvió con uno de sus brazos, apoyando la palma de su mano en mi espalda baja.

-Isabella, ya conoces a mi padre, Carlisle.-

-Un gusto verlo nuevamente señor Cullen.- Estiré mi mano de forma formal, por eso me tomó por sorpresa la respuesta del hombre. Me tomo la mano entre las suyas, dándole suaves y amigables palmaditas.

-Llámame Carlisle por favor Isabella, es un placer volver a verte. Estás tan radiante como el día en que te conocí.- Sus ojos eran cálidos y su sonrisa amena. No se parecía en nada al hombre de hace dos meses atrás.

-Y esta es mi madre, Esme.- La mujer se veía sofisticada, pero agradable.

-Señora Cullen.-Nuevamente estiré mi mano, pero para mi sorpresa me envolvió en un abrazo.

-Oh Bella, he escuchado tanto de ti. Estoy tan feliz de poder conocerte.-Me quedé asombrada ¿Había escuchado de mí? Y también me llamó la atención de que me llamara Bella, Edward parecía ignorar mi apodo, ya que estaba empeñado en llamarme por mi nombre entero.

La pobre mujer debe de haber captado algo de mi incomodidad, ya que me soltó y comenzó a disculparse.

-Oh, lo siento si te he hecho sentir incómoda, es solo que Alice me ha contado todo sobre su viaje de New York. Edward es muy reservado, por lo que apenas y pude sacarle un par de palabras, pero mi hija es todo lo contrario, se ha pasado todo el mes hablando de ti y de tus amigos, siento que ya los conozco de memoria. Lo siento tanto hija.

Todo cobraba sentido.- No es nada de eso, es solo que ahora entiendo de donde viene toda esa personalidad de Alice.- Le sonreí abiertamente, parecía ser una mujer extremadamente dulce y amable. Otra persona con la que me encantará pasar tiempo una vez me mude a Londres.

Los tres rieron ante mi comentario.- Ya lo ves, no solo tendrás que soportar los ataques de mi hermana, sino que los de mi madre también.- En la mirada de Edward había cierta diversión y también podía distinguir el cariño sincero por su madre.

-Sí que eres exagerado querido, ya verás como Bella y yo tendremos grandes charlas.- La mujer se veía realmente ansiosa por pasar tiempo conmigo, todo lo contrario a mi madre.

-Claro, como no. Ahora, si nos permiten.- Nos despedimos de los padres de Edward y empezamos a avanzar por el salón, saludando a conocidos, empresarios y amigos de mi padre.

Cada vez que me tocaba introducirlo como mi novio, la palabra me sonaba rara en los labios. Todavía no lograba acostumbrarme; En cambio, cada vez que él me llamaba su novia, me sonaba cada vez más natural.

Después de una hora de presentaciones y charlas insulsas nos sentamos en una de las mesas dispuestas para los invitados. Estábamos sentados con Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, y un par de hijos de unos conocidos de mis padres.

Acababan de servir la entrada cuando mi padre apareció en el lugar. Pasó por un par de mesas a saludar, hasta que llegó a la nuestra. Se paró a mi lado, apoyó una de sus manos en mi hombro y me dio un pequeño apretón.

-Hija.

-Hola padre.

El ambiente estaba tenso y todo rastro de humor había desaparecido. Entonces se giró para mirar a Edward, se miraron de forma dura, fría, eran dos hombres de negocios por igual. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza e intercambiaron un par de palabras. Finalmente saludó rápidamente al resto de la gente en la mesa y se marchó hacia su lugar.

Me sentía descolocada y fuera de lugar. Entonces mi celular empezó a vibrar, era la llamada que llevaba todo el día esperando.

-Si me disculpan.- Me levanté de mi asiento y salí del salón.

-¿Pequeño?

-Manina.- La dulce voz de Jake logró desaparecer el recuerdo de lo sucedido anteriormente y relajarme.

Estuvimos cerca de 5 minutos hablando. Mi ahijado me contó con todo detalle que había hecho durante el día y me pedía que por favor fuera a verlo. Le prometí que trataría de ir el sábado y terminé la llamada antes de que alguien viniera por mí. Volví a mi lugar y mis amigos me recibieron con una sonrisa dubitativa en sus rostros, todavía preocupados por la situación con mi padre. Les devolví una perfecta y brillante sonrisa, mi humor había cambiado, y para bien. Pude ver que todos se preguntaban por el cambio de humos, pero nadie formuló la pregunta.

Edward en cambio me veía con cierto escepticismo. Decidí no darle importancia. No tenía porque darle explicación de cada uno de mis movimientos.

La cena llegó a su fin, pensé que duraría para siempre. Edward y yo habíamos vuelto a ser dos extraños, era un cambio muy sutil y probablemente nadie más lo notara, pero para mí era evidente. Su toque era forzado y se reducía a lo justo y necesario.

Una vez que la mitad de los invitados se habían marchado, Edward anunció que también iba a retirarse. Mi madre intentó convencerlo a que se quedara, ya que una vez que quedaran solo los miembros de la familia podríamos pasar a la sala de estar, sentarnos en los sillones y conversar más tranquilamente, pero él se negó. Muy amablemente explicó que tenía un par de cosas que solucionar antes de que amaneciera en Inglaterra.

Nadie pareció dudar de la excusa, excepto yo. Sin decir nada lo acompañe hasta la puerta principal, donde quedamos parados, mirándonos. Me sentía rara, sin saber que decir.

-Gracias por haber hecho el esfuerzo y pasar todo el día de hoy aquí. Lo pase muy bien.- Miraba al piso mientras con mis manos me tocaba el borde de la pollera.

-No hay problema, lo he disfrutado también. Pero ahora debo irme, que descanses. Nos vemos mañana.

Y sin más salió, sin despedirse con un beso. No es que lo esperara, digo, estábamos solos y no era necesario fingir para nadie.

A la mañana siguiente fui despertada por el torbellino de Alice. Parece que esa chica tenía una afición por tirarse encima de mí mientras dormía.

-Realmente debes dejar de hacer eso.- Dije mientras la empujaba de mi cama y me estiraba.

-Oh, es que realmente te extrañé.- Rodé los ojos.

Dos horas más tarde estábamos entrando al centro comercial más exclusivo de Chicago. Fuimos en mi coche, y en el camino habíamos pasado a recoger a mi amiga y a mi primo, mientras que Jasper y supuestamente Edward nos alcanzarían ahí. Cuando llegamos, mi rubio amigo estaba esperando, pero estaba solo, no había rastros del hombre de personalidades múltiples que me tenía tan confundida.

En mi cara había una sonrisa de indiferencia, había aprendido con los años a no demostrar cuando alguien te decepciona. Pero dentro de mí lo maldije mil veces, aunque la única culpable era yo. Me había dicho infinita veces que nunca debía confiar en él, que bajo su máscara de hombre atento, solo era igual que mi padre. Aquel día en New York, cuando propuso que nos lleváramos bien, probablemente se trataba de una estrategia para hacer que yo no me resistiera.

Me pase toda la mañana recordando cada vez que habíamos estado a solas, pero esta vez, trataba de analizar las escenas de una manera objetiva. No fui del todo consciente de las compras que íbamos haciendo. Gaste más mil de dólares en zapatos, vestidos, maquillajes, regalos. Pero la verdad es que no tenía de idea de que había comprado, cuando llegara a casa iba a tener que verificar todo nuevamente.

Cuando volví al presente estábamos sentados en un fino restaurant estilo francés pidiendo el postre.

-Creo que es hora de que vayamos a comprar nuestros pijamas.- Rose dijo, logrando captar mi atención, ya que se trataba de una de nuestras tradiciones de esta fecha.

-¿Pasaremos otros día en pijama? Suena divertido.- La pequeña Alice estaba rebotando en su asiento.

-Algo así. Es otra de nuestras tradiciones, cada año en esta fecha elegimos entre los tres los pijamas que usaremos el 24 de diciembre, y con ese mismo nos juntamos la mañana de navidad a hacer intercambio de regalos y desayunamos todos juntos.- Por primera vez en el día participé activamente de una conversación

-Oh, suena emocionante. Creen que podemos unirnos.- Alice amaba cualquier excusa para gastar y combinar ropa.

-¿Es que pensaban que íbamos a dejarlos afuera?-Emmett le pegó suavemente en el brazo de la pequeña, de forma juguetona.

-Bueno, mejor vamos yendo, pidamos la cuenta.-

Cuando el camarero se acercó, dijo que nuestro almuerzo ya había sido pagado, por un hombre al frente. Los cinco nos miramos asombrados, pero nos encogimos de hombros y nos preparamos para seguir con las compras. Cuando llegamos a la salida del local nos encontramos con el generoso hombre que nos había pagado el almuerzo. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? Obviamente que se trataba del odioso de Edward Cullen.

Admito que me asombró verlo. Una parte de mí se alegraba de verlo aquí, pero otra parte, y era dominante, todavía estaba un poco resentida a él.

Mis amigos lo saludaron alegremente, en especial Alice, quien se colgó de su cuello, reclamándole el hecho de haber faltado toda la mañana. Él simplemente dijo que había tenido que atender asuntos de negocios, pero que lo había hecho lo más rápidamente posible, para poder unirse a nosotros. Finalmente llegó frente a mí.

-Buenas tardes Isabella.- Sus ojos eran todavía cautos, pero más suaves que ayer en la noche.

-Hola.- Mi voz no salió con la dureza que deseaba, pero es que se veía realmente bien con ese jean y la camisa celeste.

Tomo mi mano y me beso fugazmente antes de que empezáramos a seguir al resto por el centro comercial. Avanzamos por un par de negocios hasta que la pequeña tornado que tenía por amiga decidió que entráramos a una tienda exclusiva de pijamas.

Entre todos empezamos a revisar lo que estaba exhibido, sugiriendo que colores y modelos le convenía a cada uno. Pasamos cerca de veinte minutos riendo y buscando los conjuntos más chistosos que había. Con cada segundo que pasaba Edward se iba soltando cada vez más, para dar paso al hombre que había conocido y en el que dudaba en creer. Finalmente nos decidimos. Rose llevaba un camisón estilo babydoll y Emmett un conjunto de pantalón largo y camiseta; ambos eran rojos y de algodón. Alice, por su parte, se había decidido por un conjunto de dos piezas, una musculosa de color blanca con rositas rosas y un short a juego, mientras que el de Jasper era un pantalón largo celeste y una camiseta blanca básica. Finalmente, Edward y yo habíamos elegido dos conjuntos similares, ambos de color plata oscura, de seda y con chaqueta abotonada, la gran diferencia, además del tamaño, era que el mío llevaba shorts y el suyo pantalón largo.

Salimos del local con nuestras compras y decidimos dar por finalizado el día, ya que en 2 horas debíamos estar todos en mi casa, para una cena informal que había propuesto mi madre en conjunto con Esme. Estaba a punto de subir a mi auto, cuando Edward me detuvo.

-Estaba pensando que quizás podríamos ir a dar una vuelta juntos.- En sus ojos pude ver que me daba la oportunidad de elegir. Tenía ganas de decirle que no, que prefería estar en mi casa viendo como una de las mucamas ordenaba las compras.

-Claro.- De mi boca escapó la palabra antes de que pudiera detenerla.

En sus labios apareció una sonrisa genuina. Le pasé las llaves del coche a Emmett y me dejé conducir por aquél hombre que me confundía tanto.

Una vez que estábamos ambos en el coche nos miramos fijamente.

-¿Hay algún lugar al que quieras ir?- Su voz tenía un rastro cauto, conciliador.

Los pensé unos minutos.- ¿Lincoln Park?- Era un día hermoso para tratarse del otoño.

En silencio nos dirigimos al famoso parque. Nos pasamos la siguiente hora caminando, tomados de la mano. Disfrutamos del paisaje, pero se podía sentir que no estábamos bien. La charla era forzada, monosilábica. Ambos éramos demasiado orgullosos como para preguntar que estaba mal. Porque sinceramente ya no estaba segura cuál había sido el problema.

Cuando me dejó en mi casa, con la promesa de verme en la noche, ni siquiera se bajó del auto. Subí a mi habitación dándole vueltas al asunto, quizás yo no había hecho nada mal, pero no estaba segura de que él hubiera hecho algo mal tampoco. Y aunque antes de la cena de ayer no éramos amigos, al menos me sentía bien a su lado. El día de hoy había sido peor que los primeros momentos en New York, y pensar que el futuro sería así me deprimía.

Por eso, mientras me bañaba llegué a una conclusión. Necesitaba tragarme mi orgullo y preguntarle qué era lo que había cambiado. No perdía nada con eso.

Finalmente llegó la familia Cullen. Mi padre, como de costumbre estaba retrasado. Saludé a Esme y a Carlisle antes de dirigirme a mis amigos y finalmente a él.

Junté todo mi coraje y respiré hondo. Estaba lista para decir las palabras que me iban a dejar completamente en ridículo, pero me interrumpió.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas?- Sus ojos tenían una emoción tan intensa que hacían opacos el color verde que los caracterizaba.

Asentí antes de hacerle una seña para que me siguiera a la biblioteca. Era el recinto más cercano donde nadie nos escucharía.

-Edward, yo…-Empecé.

-No, déjame a mí primero.- Me interrumpió.- Lo siento Isabella, La noche de ayer y el día de hoy he sido algo descortés. Pero hay una transacción en Londres que parece que no se va a poder realizar, y es muy importante. Me ha sido casi imposible el venir este fin de semana. Pero he tratado de solucionarlo todo desde acá y a través de videoconferencias. Y a eso debemos sumarle el hecho de que tu padre es bastante demandante. Me ha preguntado por cada detalle. Ha sido exhaustivo.

Me quedé mirándolo. ¿Se estaba disculpando? ¿Me estaba dando explicaciones? Recordé una conversación telefónica que había escuchado el primer día que había llegado. Sobre una reunión. ¿No había venido hasta Chicago para tener esa reunión, sino que se trataba de una videoconferencia que había dado desde acá en lugar de realizarla en Londres? Estaba algo confusa, y no estaba segura de si podía confiar en él. Pero cuando lo vi a los ojos no pude dudar de él. Quizás era un gran mentiroso, que había descubierto cómo engañarme, pero necesitaba creerle. Una parte de mí se rebelaba contra él, pero otra quería desesperadamente demostrar que él no era como mi padre.

Le sonreí, con una sonrisa sincera.

-No tienes que disculparte por nada. Conozco demasiado bien a mi papá, también sé lo difícil que es estar en la cabeza de una gran empresa. Realmente agradezco el hecho de que hayas logrado hacerte un tiempo para venir hasta acá.

Simultáneamente nos acercamos, Edward me acarició una mejilla y tomó mi mano. Volvimos a la sala, donde estaban nuestras familias sentadas charlando amenamente. Cuando nos vieron aparecer de la mano nos sonrieron, excepto Charlie. Este nos veía con escepticismo en su rostro. Ignorándolo me senté en el sillón que quedaba libre, con Edward a mi lado. Nuestras manos todavía juntas.

Carlisle se disculpó un momento, ya que tenía una llamada importante que atender. Sin darle importancia seguimos la conversación. Ya tenía mi costado presionado contra el de mi supuesto novio, y este tenía su brazo alrededor mío.

Pero entonces el padre de mi amiga volvió a entrar, con la cara lívida. Edward se crispó a mi lado, deshizo su abrazo y se paró rápidamente.

-¿Cariño que ha pasado?- Esme también se levantó.

-Nada querida, sólo necesito hablar con Edward un instante.- Ambos abandonaron la habitación inmediatamente. El resto nos quedamos viendo unos a otros, en un silencio total.

Unos minutos más tarde, que a decir verdad se sintieron como horas, volvieron a aparecer.

-Isabella, me acompañas a la puerta, por favor.- El rostro de Edward y su voz eran de tensión completa. Sin pensarlo me paré de un salto y lo seguí a la entrada.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó?- Tenía una leve idea.

-El trato del que te hable un momento antes. Se ha complicado demasiado, debo volver inmediatamente a Londres con mi padre.- Sentí como un balde de agua helada me caía por todo el cuerpo. Los malditos negocios siempre se interponían. No importaba si era Edward o mi padre, nunca sería la prioridad de nadie.

-Lo entiendo.- Mi voz, fría como el hielo y mi rostro inexpresivo.

-No. Isabella, tienes que creerme, hice todo lo que pude, realmente necesito volver.- En su voz había un dejo de desesperación.

-Que tengas buen viaje.- Estaba por darme la vuelta para volver a la sala cuando una de sus fuertes manos me tomó un brazo, haciéndome girar.

-Lo digo en serio. Ha sido un fin de semana excelente.- Su voz era un suave murmullo y sus ojos, a centímetros de los míos no lo dejaban mentir.- Prométeme que vendrás a pasar navidad a Londres.-

Asentí y en respuesta obtuve un suspiro de alivio.

-Ahora debo irme. Nos vemos.- Acercó su boca a la mía, presionando sus labios, esperando una respuesta por mí parte.

Mis brazos subieron hasta su nuca, donde mis dedos se enredaron con su pelo. Una de sus manos tomó un lado de mi rostro acercándome incluso más a él, mientras que su otro brazo me sostenía con fuerza por detrás.

-Edward, debemos irnos hijo.- La voz de Carlisle nos trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

Nos separamos, pero antes de irse Edward prometió llamarme y mantenerse en contacto. Yo prometí viajar para navidad.

O –o-o-o-o-o-o

Hola a todas! Volvi después de tanto tiempo. Lo siento, de verdad, pero me agarro un ataque de inspiración y no pare de escribir! Estoy emocinada de que lean el próximo capitulo, que es navidad, y ya estoy pensando en los próximos… Espero que lo disfrutes. Gracias por los RR's ¡!

**Tiny . Tiny . Love . **


	9. Capítulo 9

Antes de empezar me gustaría aclarar las dos referencias que me olvide explicar el capítulo anterior;

(*1)- Pumpkin Pie es una tarta dulce de calabaza que se hace tradicionalmente en Estados Unidos durante el invierno, sobre todo en las festividades como Acción de Gracias o Navidad.

(*2) Super Bowl, o Súper Tazón, es el partido de futbol americano más importante del año. Es la final de la liga nacional de futbol (NFL) y es todo un suceso.

Ahora si.. Disfruten.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es producto de mi imaginación.

**Matrimonio Impuesto**

Capítulo 9

Estaba en el Jet privado, todas las ventanas estaban cubiertas sin dejar que ni un solo rayo de sol se filtrara. Ya debíamos llevar dos horas volando. El interior del avión estaba oscuro, dando la sensación de que era plena noche, cuando, en realidad, debían ser no más de las 7 de la tarde, pero teniendo en cuenta que en Londres ya era pasada la medianoche, lo mejor era tratar de evitar el jet lag.

Pero no podía dormir. Podía escuchar los ronquidos de mi primo y sabía que mi madre había caído en la inconsciencia minutos luego del despegue, gracias a unos fármacos.

Por alguna razón estaba nerviosa e impaciente. Los recuerdos del último mes se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

_-Comienzo de una especie de Flashback-_

Luego de que Edward y Carlisle abandonaran la cena tan abruptamente, el resto de nosotros habíamos estado tensos e incómodos, por lo que una hora más tarde ya nos estábamos despidiendo. El sábado a la mañana decidí levantarme temprano e ir a ver a Leah y a mi pequeño. Volví a casa para la hora del almuerzo y por la tarde propuse ir al cine con mis amigos. Ninguno dijo nada, pero era evidente que creían que yo iba a deprimirme o algo por el estilo.

Alice había decidió quedarse toda la semana siguiente de Acción de Gracias en Chicago, alegando que nos había extrañado demasiado y que 4 días no eran suficientes. Sin estar del todo segura de cómo, el jueves a la noche estaba en entrando a _Chicago_ O'hare International Airport, seguida por mi amiga. Me había convencido para que la acompañara de vuelta a Londres, y así darle una sorpresa a su hermano, quien según ella debía de estar disgustado por haber tenido que irse tan abruptamente.

Finalmente llegamos a Londres en la madrugada. Bajamos del jet y nos dispusimos a hacer todos los trámites de migración y aduana. No demoramos mucho, y en 20 minutos ya teníamos nuestras valijas. Estábamos por atravesar la última puerta que nos dividía de la sala de espera cuando mi amiga me detuvo.

-Déjame salir a mí primera.- La miré con duda, pero me quedé parada viendo cómo salía. Pude escuchar como Jasper la recibía, pero entonces escuche una voz que me era demasiado conocida.

-¿Para qué me haces venir al aeropuerto a las 5 de la mañana a recogerte cuando le pediste lo mismo a Jasper?- Sonreí nerviosamente, Alice no le había dicho que yo vendría. Me lo podía imaginar vestido informal, despeinado y con cara de sueño.

-Traje una sorpresa hermanito.- Entonces atravesé la puerta y lo vi, pero no estaba ni despeinado ni vestido informalmente. Llevaba uno de sus trajes perfectamente arreglado, ni un solo pelo fuera de lugar. Pude notar que miraba reprobatoriamente a Alice mientras hablaba por su teléfono celular en italiano. Cuando me vio se quedó paralizado por un momento, pero después sonrió y se despidió de su interlocutor.

Yo le contesté la sonrisa mientras comencé a avanzar hacia ellos. En ese momento Edward pareció reaccionar, ya que comenzó a avanzar hacia mí. Nos encontramos a medio camino. Sus brazos me envolvieron, forzándome a soltar mi pequeña maleta y enroscar mis propios brazos alrededor de su cuello, se alejó unos centímetros de mí, para luego volverse acercar, pero esta vez para besarme suavemente.

Cerca de quince minutos después me encontraba sentada en el asiento de copiloto en el lujoso coche de Edward. Quien se había ofrecido a llevarme hasta la casa de sus padres; Cuando llegamos admiré la hermosa mansión. Tenía un jardín inmenso y prolijamente cuidado, el trayecto desde la entrada a la puerta principal estaba decorado por unas hermosas rosas blancas.

Por dentro era incluso más imponente; Estaba decorada con estilo, dejando en evidencia que Esme se había encargado de cada detalle. Edward tomó mi maleta y me acompañó hasta la habitación que Alice nos había indicado.

-Podría darte un pequeño tour, pero supongo que debes estar cansada. Asiqué quizás lo podemos dejar para cuando hayas descansado algo.- Dijo mientras subíamos las escaleras. Tenía ganas de decirle que no estaba cansada y que me encantaría ver la casa, pero un bostezo escapó de mis labios.

Minutos después estaba instalada en la habitación. Edward se había despedido rápidamente ya que tenía una importante reunión. Eran la 6 de la mañana; pero me aseguró que vendría a recogerme para almorzar juntos.

El resto del fin de semana pasó velozmente, Edward me había sorprendido con planes simples, salidas al cine, paseos por la calle tomados de la mano. Hicimos cosas típicas de parejas jóvenes. Pero lo que más me había llamado la atención era que, a excepción del viernes por la mañana, el resto del fin de semana Edward estuvo prácticamente desconectado de su oficina. Digo prácticamente ya que había hecho y recibido un par de llamadas y también unos cuantos mails. Pero me conformaba con eso.

-Isabella, Hija, estamos a punto de aterrizar.- En algún momento mientras recordaba debí de haberme quedado dormida.

Cuando el avión toco tierra el cielo de Londres empezaba a mostrar algo de claridad, dejando ver que muy pronto amanecería. Emmett, mi madre y yo bajamos y nos dirigimos a hacer los trámites correspondientes antes de poder reclamar nuestro equipaje y salir al encuentro de alguno de nuestros anfitriones. Aunque trataba de convencerme de que Edward no estaría ahí esperando por nosotros no pude evitar decepcionarme un poco al darme cuenta que, efectivamente, no estaba. Pero en su lugar estaban Alice, que apenas y podía contenerse, Jasper y Esme.

Tras unos calurosos saludos subimos a los coches que esperaban por nosotros. Alice, Jasper, Emmett y yo íbamos en un mercedes sedan negro, mientras que mi madre y Esme iba en otro. Finalmente llegamos al The Stafford London by Kempinski, un lujoso hotel de 5 estrellas. Nos había costado casi todo el mes convencer a Alice de que quedarnos alojados en el hotel era mejor idea que ocupar los cuartos de invitados de la mansión Cullen. La única forma de convencerla fue prometerle que iríamos a pasar unos días, incluidos el 24 y 25 a la mansión de Windsor, donde todos nos alojaríamos bajo el mismo techo.

Después de hacer el check-in subí a mi suit. Cuando entre di un rápido vistazo alrededor. Tenía una pequeña sala de estar con sillones, una televisión y dos puertas. Una daba a una sala con una gran mesa, podía ser usada como sala de reuniones o como un comedor. La otra puerta daba a la habitación, el armario y el baño.

Dejé mis maletas en el enorme armario, sin ganas de desarmarlas. Podría hacerlo más tarde o mejor, podría pedir que alguien del hotel lo haga por mí. Tomé un camisón que tenía en el bolso de mano y me dirigí directo a la cama a dormir un poco más.

Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos me sentía mucho más descansada y relajada. Comprobé la hora en mi celular y marcaba las cinco de la mañana, pero luego recordé que estaba en Inglaterra, por lo que encendí la televisión y vi que en realidad eran las 11. Me sentía lista para arrancar el día, pero antes necesitaba darme una buena ducha y luego buscar algo de comida.

Entre al armario y encontré todas mis pertenencias prolijamente acomodadas en los estantes y percheros. ¿Pero qué había pasado? Entonces lo supe, Alice. Al menos había tenido la decencia de dejarme dormir. Tomé ropa interior limpia, un par de jeans y una camisa celeste antes de entrar al baño.

El lugar era enorme, tenía un espejo de cuerpo completo, dos lavamanos cuadradas, una ducha, una bañera con hidromasaje y una mesada de mármol donde todas mis cremas, perfumes y maquillajes estaban acomodados. Sin demorarme más me deje relajar bajo el agua caliente. Lavé mi pelo con mi shampoo con olor a fresias y enjuagué mi cuerpo con mi jabón líquido preferido. Estaba muy cómoda bajo el agua, pero mi estómago estaba reclamando alimentos, por lo que salí y comencé a vestirme. Cuando estaba lista atravesé la habitación hasta llegar al saloncito, tomé el teléfono interno del hotel para pedir un desayuno.

-Ya era hora de que despertarás. Me estaba empezando a preocupar.- Solté el teléfono de la impresión y de mis labios salió un pequeño grito. Mis manos fueron automáticamente a mi pecho, tratando de tranquilizar mi corazón mientras giraba a ver a la persona que acababa de darme un susto de muerte.

-¿Edward?- Estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa del comedor con las piernas cruzadas y leyendo el diario, llevaba un traje gris perla, pero los primeros botones de su camisa estaban abiertos y la corbata azul estaba sobre la mesa. Tenía un aspecto despreocupado y joven.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?- En su cara había una sonrisa juguetona. Negué con la cabeza, seguía estática en mi lugar.- Acércate Isabella.

Recuperando la movilidad de mi cuerpo me dirigí a la mesa, entonces me percaté de que sobre esta había un exquisito desayuno esperando por mí.

-¿Cómo entraste?- Tenía una sospecha, pero quería estar segura. Hizo una seña para que comenzara a comer antes de contestar.

-Hace una hora llamé a Alice para chequear por donde andaban, me dijo que seguías durmiendo y que pensaba venir a despertarte. Intenté convencerla de que no era una gran idea pero no lograba hacerla desistir de venir a buscarte; por lo que le sugerí que quizás yo podría venir a despertarte. Funcionó a la perfección, vino directo a mi oficina a traerme la tarjeta de tu suit y me arrastró hasta aquí.

Mientras lo escuchaba atentamente comía yogurt con cereales y unas tostadas. Podía imaginar a mi amiga haciendo todo un berrinche en medio de la oficina de Edward.

-¿Llevas una hora aquí?- No era mi intención sonar tan asombrada, pero era un miércoles, 11 de la mañana y él había pasado una hora en mi habitación.

Me miró con una ceja alzada antes de contestar.- Sí, aproveché para hacer un par de llamadas. Me tomé la libertad de pedir una doncella para que acomodara tus cosas y cuando escuché el ruido de la ducha pedí a room service algo para que comas.

-Oh, claro. Muchas gracias, ha sido muy considerado de tu parte. -Como respuesta solo obtuve un movimiento de su mano.- ¿Y qué haremos luego?

-Todo depende de que tengas ganas de hacer, pero se me ocurre que podríamos ir a visitar "Museum of London", luego Alice y mi madre te esperan a las 5 para tomar el té.

-Oh, por supuesto que me esperan para el té, sino dudaría el hecho de estar en Inglaterra.- Le dije en tono de broma. Edward rió.- Me encantaría ir al museo.

-Bueno, entonces termina de comer tranquila e iremos.

Cuando terminé mi desayuno/almuerzo salimos del hotel rumbo al museo. Todavía me costaba acostumbrarme al hecho de que el asiento del copiloto estaba del otro lado, sentía que íbamos a chocar o algo. Aunque si Edward iba manejando, lograba sentirme segura.

El museo era grande y tenía galerías de arte, otras históricas, geográficas y sobre la cultura. Pasamos casi tres horas recorriendo los pasillos, a veces íbamos tomados de la mano, otras veces Edward me tomaba por la cintura, por los hombros.

Por lo que pude apreciar, la gente en Inglaterra era mucho más discreta que en Estados Unidos. Si bien nos reconocían y se notaba que hablaban sobre nosotros, no estaba ese agobio permanente, los paparazis no estaban amontonados fuera del hotel.

Sorprendentemente el teléfono celular de Edward no sonó en toda la tarde, aunque seguramente se debía a que estaba apagado o en silencio. Pero la verdad es que no importaba el por qué. A las 4.30 de la tarde abandonamos el hermoso museo para dirigirnos a las afueras de la gran ciudad, a la mansión Cullen. Cuando llegamos, Edward bajó del coche y dio la vuelta para abrirme la puerta y ayudarme a bajar.

-Te recogeré a las 8 por el hotel, iremos a cenar.- Se acercó a mis labio, depositando y un casto y rápido beso. Entonces fuimos separados por un grito.

-¡Belli! – Mi amiga estaba parada en la puerta de la casa, dando saltitos en el lugar. Lo único que la retenía en su lugar era la mano de Esme en su hombro, sino ya estaría quedándome sin aire.

-Buena suerte.-Me susurró Edward en mi oído antes de depositar un beso en mi frente y subir al coche nuevamente.

Reprimiendo un suspiro di los últimos pasos que me separaban de la entrada de la casa. Entonces fui atacada por mi pequeña amiga.

-Bella, ya era hora de que aparecieras, ¡tengo tantas cosas que contarte! Debemos programar el día de mañana, y las compras navideñas. Estuve pensando miles de opciones para decorar la casa de Windsor. Sera tan genial, Rose avisó que llega mañana.

-Hija, deja entrar a casa a la pobre Bella, podremos hablar de todo lo que quieras en la sala.- Mire agradecida a Esme, quien me sonrió y me abrazó delicadamente antes de conducirme a la sala de estar.

En esta estaba todo preparado para un típico te inglés. Una hermosa mesa con un mantel blanco con puntilla, sobre la misma, había todo tipo de exquisiteces, dulces y saladas. Una antigua tetera de plata y pocillos haciendo juego.

En uno de los sillones estaba sentada mi madre, que se limitó a levantar la vista y sonreír al verme llegar.

-Rose ha llamado hace una hora, ella y su familia estaban llegando al aeropuerto. Su vuelo tendría que estar saliendo. Asique va a llegar cerca de la 1.- Alice estaba sentada en el mismo sillón que yo, mientras que Esme estaba ubicada al lado de mi madre.

La familia de Rose acostumbraba a pasar navidad en Aspen y año nuevo en Londres, pero este año, mi amiga había convencido prácticamente a toda la familia de que pasar ambas festividades aquí. El tío de Rosalie tenía una mansión en Windsor, a unos pocos minutos de la de los Cullen, por lo que podríamos juntarnos a intercambiar regalos.

-¿y qué han hecho durante el día?- Alice me miraba ansiosamente.

-Fuimos al museo.-Me encogí de hombros.- Y esta noche iremos a cenar.

-Oh, ¿Cómo no me han avisado antes? No hemos comprado ningún vestido, Yo podría maquillarte y peinarte, así pasaremos más tiempo juntas. Podría llamar a Charlotte, ella va estar encantada de que uses uno de sus vestidos.

-¡ALICE!- Esme y yo dijimos al unísono.

-¿Qué?- Dijo inocentemente, poniendo cara de pobrecita.

-Yo me traje vestidos, zapatos, todo lo necesario.

Mi amiga me miró haciendo puchero, ella sabía que lograba convencer a todos con esa cara.

-Por favor Belli, déjame prepararte.- Sus ojos brillaban y su labio inferior temblaba.

-De acuerdo.

-¿A qué hora tienes que estar lista?- Ahora su cara era la de felicidad absoluta.

-A las 8.- Como respuesta obtuve un pequeño gritito.

-Debemos irnos cuanto antes.- Se paró de un salto y me tomó del brazo.

-Alice, no pienso estar 3 horas encerrada en la habitación del hotel contigo jugando Barbie Bella conmigo. Nos iremos a las 6.

Mi amiga iba a protestar cuando Esme salió en mi defensa, alegando que tendríamos tiempo suficiente y que además deberíamos disfrutar del té.

En la siguiente hora Alice y Esme nos pusieron al corriente a mi mamá y a mí sobre lo que haríamos en los próximos días. Mañana se celebraba la fiesta anual de Cullen Inc., por lo que por la mañana iríamos de compras para buscar los vestidos adecuados, según Alice era tradición que toda la familia fuera combinada. Y por la tarde teníamos turno al spa.

El día siguiente era el día en que viajaríamos a Windsor.

-Muchas gracias Esme. Todo ha estado exquisito.- Estábamos en la puerta principal esperando a que el chofer trajera el coche de Alice.

-Por favor querida, fue todo un placer. Mañana pasaremos a recogerte por el hotel. Que te diviertas.- Esme me abrazó cariñosamente y luego a su hija.

Cuando llegamos al hotel fui arrastrada hasta mi suit, donde mi amiga comenzó a revisar todos mis atuendos. Sin darle importancia fui hasta el baño, donde me di una ducha bastante rápida. Cuando salí vi sobre la silla del guardarropa un conjunto de lencería negra bastante transparente que estaba segura no había traído desde Estados Unidos.

-¿Alice, qué es esto?- La pequeña asomó su cabeza por la puerta y con una expresión de inocencia se encogió de hombros.

-No voy a usar esto.- Mis mejillas se pusieron coloradas. No es que yo no usara lencería de este tipo, pero el hecho de que Alice me comprara este tipo de cosas para que use con su hermano me perturbaba.

-¿Por qué no? Quizás luego de la cena no vuelves sola a dormir.- Tenía una sonrisa en la cara y movía las cejas sugestivamente.

-¡ALICE CULLEN!- mis mejillas estaban incluso más rojas, el pensamiento de Edward y yo…-

-Oh, por favor Bellis. Te verás tan sexy cuando termine de arreglarte que probablemente no podrá aguantar hasta el final de la noche.

-¡Estamos hablando de TU hermano!- Prácticamente le grite.

-Cierto.- Su cara ahora tenía una mueca parecida al asco.- No había pensado en ese detalle.

-Ahora ve a la habitación y déjame elegir mi ropa interior.- Suspiré mientras la veía abandonar el guardarropa con la cabeza baja.

Sacudí mi cabeza y me dispuse a buscar un conjunto menos extravagante, por lo que elegí uno color piel y sin costuras, por lo que si Alice decidía meterme en un vestido que se pegara a todas mis curvas, la ropa interior no se notaría.

Entre a la habitación y sobre la cama reposaba un vestido que Versace me había regalado cuando fui al desfile de la semana de la moda. Era rojo, pegado al cuerpo, llegaba arriba de las rodillas. Tenía mangas tres cuartos y un gran lazo en el cuello. Al lado estaba mi tapado negro y al lado de la cama estaban mis botas negras, altas con tacón aguja de Gucci.

Londres era igual de frio que Chicago en esta época, y no me entusiasmaba la idea de salir mostrando mucha piel cuando estaba pronosticado nieve para dentro de dos días, por lo que agradecía la elección de mi amiga.

Me senté en la silla que estaba en la mitad de la habitación. Alice comenzó a secar mi pelo y a moldearlo con un cepillo. Luego tomó la planchita para darle los últimos detalles. Estuvimos hablando de los regalos que queríamos comprarles al resto. Cuando terminó con mi pelo comenzó a maquillarme, la base muy natural, sombra de color gris oscuro, un poco de rubor y mucha máscara para mis pestañas, en los labios me aplicó apenas un poco de brillo incoloro.

-Te ves perfecta, ahora te dejo para que te cambies. Diviértete.- La pequeña abandonó la habitación unos segundos después.

Cuando terminé de vestirme chequé la hora, 7.45. Tenía un ratito para hablar con Jake.

-Hola pequeñito.-

-Hola manina, ¿Cómo lo estás pasando en nondes?- Sonreí al escuchar su voz,

-Londres no nondes.- De fondo Leah le corrigió, estaba empeñada en que pronunciara bien las palabras, yo lo consideraba adorable.

-Muy bien, hoy fui a un museo grande y después tomé el té, como se ve en las películas. ¿Tú que has hecho?

-Vi los nibujitos y ahora mamá quiere que vaya a dormir la siesta, pero yo no quiero.

Reí al imaginar a Jake escapando de mi amiga. Acostarlo a dormir la siesta era toda una pelea, pero si no lo hacía a las 5 de la tarde se ponía a llorar y de mal humor.

-Pequeño, debes hacerle caso a tu mami y acostarte a dormir, cuando despiertes podrás jugar todo lo que quieras.

-Bueno.- Podía escuchar el puchero en su voz.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta me situaron en el aquí y ahora.

-Debo irme, pero mañana te llamo, y hazle caso a mami o Santa no te traerá regalos.-

-¡Chau manina!

Una vez corté la llamada me dirigí a la puerta, donde me esperaba Edward. Como de costumbre se veía impecable, con un traje azul marino sin corbata y un abrigo haciendo juego. Tras un saludo cortes y un intercambio de elogios me ofreció el brazo y juntos nos dirigimos al elevador.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada del hotel el valet parking estaba esperándonos con el coche de Edward. Anduvimos por las calles de Londres escuchando música clásica. La vista de la ciudad iluminada por las luces de la calle era impresionante. Bordeamos el río Thames y nos detuvimos en un elegante restaurant.

Como era costumbre, Edward bajó y dio la vuelta al coche para ayudarme bajar y le entregó las llaves a uno de los empleados del lugar. Entramos ay nos encontramos con un enorme salón bellamente decorado, que destilaba elegancia y clase. La recepcionista nos acompaño hasta la mesa. Estaba situada junto a la ventana, dejándonos apreciar el río y el enorme palacio de Westminster.

-Que hermosa vista.- Acabábamos de ordenar la comida.

-Es uno de los mejores lugares de la ciudad para apreciar el paisaje. Aunque la mejor vista se obtiene desde el London Eye*, o eso dicen.

-Nunca he ido.- Comenté mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi vino tinto, elegido por Edward. Estaba exquisito.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco. He vivido toda mi vida en Londres, pero nunca he ido. Honestamente, no he visitado ningún centro turístico.

Aunque fuera raro el hecho de que él nunca hubiera ido viviendo en la ciudad, tenía algo de lógica. No lograba imaginar a Edward haciendo fila rodeado de turistas para poder entrar.

La mesera llegó con nuestros pedidos, por lo que dimos por terminada la conversación. Mientras comíamos hablamos brevemente sobre los planes para los próximos días. Básicamente era lo mismo que me habían dicho Alice y Esme.

-Mañana en la gala de fin de año será nuestro debut oficial como pareja aquí en Londres. – Su voz no rebelaba ningún tipo de emoción, por lo que levanté la vista y cautelosamente busqué sus ojos temiendo encontrar al hombre frio que aparecía cada vez que el tema de nuestra supuesta relación salía a colación. Pero para mí alivio no había rastros de aquel hombre que conocí en la oficina de mi padre.

Solté un pequeño suspiro y el resto de la cena transcurrió tranquilamente. Una vez que terminamos y Edward entregó su tarjeta de crédito fuimos hasta la recepción a esperar el coche. Íbamos tomados de las manos.

-¿Edward?- La voz de un hombre sonó a nuestras espaldas y sentí como todo el cuerpo de Edward se ponía rígido. Soltó mi mano y con su brazo envolvió mi cuerpo antes de dar la vuelta.

Frente a nosotros había un hombre de unos 45 años, era alto, fornido. Tenía ojos oscuros igual que sus cabellos, aunque ya se podían ver algunas canas grises.

-Demitri.- Se estrecharon las manos.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte. Aunque veo que estás muy bien acompañado.- Sus oscuros ojos se clavaron en los míos y luego me recorrió con la mirada.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo logré reprimir un escalofrío. Edward me atrajo incluso más cerca a su cuerpo.

-Mi novia Isabella Swan.- Giró su rostro para mirarme.- Cariño, él es Demitri Voulturi, un colega.

Puse una sonrisa en mi rostro y extendí mi mano. No deje que el hecho de que Edward me hubiera llamado "cariño" afectara mi apariencia, pero dentro de mi cabeza no dejaba de repetir la palabra. Sonaba un poco forzada saliendo de su boca.

-Un placer señor Voulturi.- Con sus ojos clavados en los míos tomó mi mano y la acercó a sus labios.

-El placer es todo mío.- Luego de soltar mi mano volvió la vista a Edward.- ¿Los veré mañana en la fiesta?

-Por supuesto, pero ahora debemos irnos. – Con un simple movimiento de cabeza nos despedimos y salimos del restaurant, donde el empleado ya estaba esperando con el coche.

En un completo silencio nos subimos y empezamos a deambular por las calles. Todavía no estaba del todo familiarizada con Londres, pero no reconocía ningunas de las calles, por lo que sabía que no estábamos cerca del hotel. ¿Iríamos a su departamento? Me ponía nerviosa el siquiera pensar esa posibilidad, pero las palabras de Alice no salían de mi cabeza. El aire estaba un poco tenso, debido al encuentro con ese sombrío sujeto, por lo que no estaba dispuesta a preguntar dónde íbamos.

Segundos después dobló en una esquina y apareció frente a nosotros "Her Majesty's Theatre" anunciando El Fantasma de la Opera. Me giré a verlo, con una sonrisa en la cara. Era mi musical favorito, me conocía la historia de memoria, y me emocionaba verla en Londres, donde se había estrenado por primera vez, incluso era el mismo teatro.

-¿Lo sabías o es casualidad?- Su sonrisa pícara y juvenil me decía que no era ninguna coincidencia.

-Alice.-Se encogió de hombros. Apagó el motor del coche y bajó, dio la vuelta para ayudarme a entrar y tomados de la mano entramos al teatro.

Estábamos en la primera fila, justo en el medio. Cuando las luces del teatro bajaron su brazo izquierdo pasó por detrás de mis hombros. En cuanto los primeros acordes comenzaron a sonar mi corazón empezó a latir a mil pulsaciones por segundo. Era como si fuera la primera vez. La música, la historia. Cuando el primer acto terminó tenía lágrimas acumuladas en mis ojos. No era una persona que anduviera por la vida llorando, y menos en una sala llena de gente, pero realmente no podía evitarlo.

Dos horas más tarde estaba entrando a la suit, totalmente conmovida pero lista para dormir. Había sido un día bastante largo.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté a las 8 de la mañana gracias al irritante sonido de mi teléfono. Era nada más ni nada menos que Alice. Quería comenzar el día inmediatamente, ya que según ella encontrar el atuendo perfecto para la fiesta era fundamental y nada fácil, ya que debíamos encontrar vestidos del mismo color, pero que a su vez no se parecieran tanto. Y a eso incluir el hecho de elegir las corbatas, los pañuelos y los gemelos para los hombres.

Lo que no entendía era el hecho de que dejaran la elección de los vestidos para el último momento. No concordaba para nada con la personalidad de mi amiga o incluso de Esme. Pero cuando le pregunté, me contestó que era divertido. Creo que mi amiga no está bien de la cabeza, ya que comparó la experiencia con subirse a una montaña rusa. Adrenalina pura.

Yo no lo compararía con una montaña rusa, más bien con un paseo del terror. Durante cuatro horas fui arrastrada de negocio en negocio, forzada a probarme decenas de vestidos. Tuve que presenciar 5 peleas entre Esme y Alice sobre los colores. Incluso una pobre vendedora casi pierde su trabajo cuando había dicho que no podía desarmar la vitrina sin la garantía de que íbamos a llevar el vestido. Lo único emocionante de la mañana fue volver a ver a Rose.

Eran las 3 de la tarde y finalmente entramos al spa. Todo el drama ya estaba en el pasado. Finalmente las mujeres Cullen habían acordado que el color rojo era apropiado para la gala. Cada vestido tenía una gama parecida pero particular y el corte era totalmente distinto. El mío era largo hasta el piso de gasa y con la espalda totalmente descubierta, en cambio el de Al era corto a la rodilla, pegado al cuerpo y de manga larga. El de Rose era ajustado hasta la rodilla y luego suelto, dando la silueta de una sirena, con escote palabra de honor. Incluso las corbatas de los hombres eran todas de una tonalidad distinta, aunque estaban perfectamente combinadas con nuestros vestidos.

Fue tan gratificante recibir masajes, mascarillas faciales y corporales. Recibí manicura, pedicura e incluso un tratamiento capilar contra la sequedad provocada por el invierno. Para las 7 de la tarde abandonamos el centro de estética. Estábamos impecables de pies a cabeza, lo único que faltaba era vestirnos. Mi madre y yo nos dirigimos al hotel, donde habíamos hecho enviar los vestidos, los zapatos y los accesorios.

Antes de vestirme decidí llamar a Leah y Jake. Sonó una vez, dos veces y entonces atendieron del otro lado. Esperaba escuchar la voz radiante de mi pequeño, pero en cambio escuché un llanto, que me heló el pecho.

-¿Pequeño? ¿Estás bien? ¿Está Leah bien?- Trataba de no imaginar cosas, pero el pánico se escuchaba en mi voz.

-Dame el teléfono hijo.- La voz tranquila y cansada de mi amiga del otro lado fue todo un bálsamo para mis nervios.

-Bella, lo siento. No te preocupes.- Leah me dijo incluso antes de que pudiera preguntar nada.

-¿Está bien?-

-Tiene un poco de fiebre. Ayer por la tarde quiso hacer un muñeco de nieve, pero se quedó fuera demasiado tiempo. Sabes cómo se pone de molesto cuando tengo que tomarle la fiebre y tiene que quedarse en cama.- Solté un suspiro al saber que no era nada grave. Era cierto que Jake se ponía bastante sensible cuando se enfermaba, generalmente me escapaba de casa para poder darle una mano a mi amiga, pero estar tan lejos me dejaba preocupada.

Consulté mi reloj, eran las 7.45 y en menos de media hora Edward estaría aquí y todavía necesitaba vestirme. Me despedí de Leah y me dispuse a cambiarme.

Estaba poniéndome los aretes cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Como era de esperarse Edward estaba del otro lado, usando un smoking negro opaco, igual que el chaleco, la camisa blanca. La corbata y el pañuelo del bolsillo eran de seda y combinaban perfectamente con mi vestido.

-Te ves impresionante, como siempre.- Sonreía, dejándome sin habla por unos momentos. Se veía impactante con ese traje, recién afeitado y el pelo perfectamente peinado. Me ofreció su brazo y juntos nos dirigimos al ascensor.

Cuando salimos del hotel me sorprendió ver que un encargado del hotel nos abría la puerta a un hermoso coche color plata que no había visto antes. Edward me ayudó a subir y luego dio la vuelta.

-Lindo coche.- Le sonreí.

- Es un aston martin vanquish, uno de mis favoritos; Lo uso en ocasiones y eventos especiales.

En poco menos de 20 minutos llegamos al exclusivo restaurant donde tenía lugar la fiesta. Había una pequeña alfombra roja y cerca de 20 paparazzi alrededor. Edward me ayudó a bajar, y tomados de la mano comenzamos a avanzar frente a los fotógrafos. Llegamos al primer grupo, Edward me rodeó con su brazo, yo coloqué una mano en su pecho y sonreí, con mi sonrisa artificial. Los flashes se disparaban uno tras otro, los fotógrafos pronunciaban nuestros nombres, pidiendo que giráramos a verlos a ellos. Después de unos minutos avanzamos unos metros más, hasta parar y repetir el mismo proceso.

-Realmente odio todo esto.- No me había dado cuenta que Edward se había inclinado y su boca rozaba mi oído.- No sé cómo soportas esto cada vez que pones un pie en la calle en Chicago.

Lo miré y le dediqué una verdadera sonrisa,- ¿Te digo un secreto?- Mi voz era un susurro, en sus ojos había sorpresa, pero diversión. Alzó las cejas, esperando mi respuesta.- Yo también lo detesto. Sinceramente no lo extraño para nada.-

En su cara podía ver la sorpresa y luego sonrió con más ganas, me atrajo más fuerte a su cuerpo y me besó la frente.- Si quieres podemos entrar directamente.

Era una propuesta de lo más tentadora, pero también sabía que debíamos exponernos juntos, que era la fiesta de la familia Cullen, e inevitablemente debíamos posar. Suspiré.

-Me encantaría, pero debemos posar, al menos por tu familia.

Simplemente asintió con la cabeza y juntos avanzamos un poco más camino a la puerta. Ya no sonreía falsamente y de vez en cuando Edward me susurraba cosas en el oído, haciéndome reír. En estos momentos los fotógrafos parecían volverse incluso más locos y disparaban un flash tras otro.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a la entrada del lugar respiramos de alivio conjuntamente y luego reímos. Parados, listos para darnos la bienvenida estaba Esme y Carlisle. Los saludamos brevemente y nos adentramos al lugar, donde varias personas ya estaban reunidas en pequeños grupos hablando. No conocía a nadie.

Edward me guió hasta el grupo más cercano. La gente se giró a vernos y nos hicieron espacio para que nos uniéramos a ellos.

-Edward, que bueno es verte. Y acompañado.- Todos los hombres y la mayoría de las mujeres me veían con cierto interés. Por lo que había escuchado decir a Alice, Edward concurría a esta clase de eventos solo y se quedaba el menor tiempo posible.

-Les presento a Isabella, mi pareja.- Había cierta connotación en la palabra, sonaba mucho más serio y formal que simplemente "novia" .

Uno por uno se fueron presentando y también a su acompañante. Eran todos miembros de la junta directica de Cullen Inc. y sus esposas. Los hombres se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre negocios. No estaba segura de que temas podría tener yo en común con estas mujeres, todas eran al menos 10 años mayor que yo. Pero entonces reconocí que una de ellas llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de Oscar de la Renta. La conversación fluyó de una forma que no hubiera esperado, todas comenzaron a comentar sobre diseñadores, desfiles, eventos sociales que tenían en común.

Unos minutos después, Edward nos disculpó y entonces nos acercamos al siguiente grupo, donde se repitió la rutina. De esta forma fuimos paseando por todo el salón. Para cuando llegamos a nuestra mesa y nos sentamos estaba invitada a tres fiestas de año nuevo distintas, había hecho, al menos, tres citas para tomar el té y había prometido asistir a la inauguración de una galería de arte.

-Veo que te adaptas muy bien a la sociedad Inglesa.- En su voz había un tono juguetón, pero en sus ojos pude reconocer una sensación distinta. Parecía orgullo o placer. Como si la idea de que adaptara a su círculo social frecuente le alegrara.

-Bueno, más allá de ser inglesas o ser mayores que yo, somos mujeres, siempre tenemos algo que hablar.- Traté de quitarle importancia al tema, la verdad es que no era la gran cosa.

Alice llegó en ese momento,

-Edward, te estamos esperando para la foto.- Mi amiga se veía algo cabreada.

- Oh, lo había olvidado. Dame un segundo.-La pequeña se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y desaparecer por donde había llegado.

-¿Vamos?- Me tendió su mano para que lo acompañara. Sin dudarlo me puse de pié y juntos recorrimos el mismo camino que había tomado mi amiga.

Llegamos a un pequeño saloncito, donde Alice estaba acomodándole la corbata a Jasper, Esme estaba frente a un espejo corroborando que su peinado siguiera intacto y Carlisle hablaba con quien parecía ser el fotógrafo.

-Terminemos con esto.- La voz de Edward anunció nuestra llegada, todos se giraron a vernos.

Entonces me sentí fuera de lugar. Podía ver en la cara de todos la sorpresa y me miraban extrañados.

-Em, ¿Te espero afuera?- Estaba lista para salir por la puerta, tenía una sensación rara en el pecho. Parecía que los Cullen no quisieran que estuviera presente y eso me dolió y la verdad es que me dejaba desconcertada.

-No Isabella, tú te quedas.- Edward me retuvo de un brazo y luego me envolvió entre los suyos. Pegando mi espalda en su pecho.- ¿Hay algún problema que Isabella salga en la foto?- Su tono de voz era filosos y aunque no podía ver su cara estaba segura de que su mirada era amenazadora.

Toda la sala quedó en silencio y luego de un segundo todo volvió a la normalidad. Alice comenzó a saltar, diciendo que por supuesto no había problema, que era una perfecta idea. Carlisle ordenó que trajeran una silla de más y Esme me sonreía como si de pronto me hubiera convertido en su persona favorita del mundo.

La tensión en el cuerpo de Edward se esfumó, soltó su abrazo alrededor de mi cuerpo y depositó un beso en mi frente. Yo me dediqué a observar a todos, pensando en que quizás los Cullen sufrían de bipolaridad o quizás había un secreto que no me estaban contando.

Esme y Carlisle estaba parados en medio de dos pequeños sillones de dos cuerpos. Alice estaba sentada en el que estaba del lado de su padre y Jasper estaba sentado a su lado. Edward me guió hasta el otro sillón, que estaba del lado de Esme. Me hizo tomar asiento del lado más cercano a su madre y luego unió nuestras manos y las puso visiblemente sobre su rodilla. El fotógrafo contó hasta tres y disparó un par de fotos.

Cuando volvimos al salón, nos dirigíamos a nuestra mesa nuevamente cuando el hombre que habíamos visto ayer en la cena apareció. Iba con una mujer de unos 30 años colgada del brazo. Edward volvió a tensarse y me giró para que lo enfrentara. Se veía nervioso.

-Isabella, no creí que tuviera que explicártelo y ahora no hay tiempo. Pero actúa con naturalidad ante cualquier cosa que esa mujer pueda decir. Prometo luego explicarlo todo.

Oh no, esa mujer era una amante que tenía. Me quedé estática, pensando la posibilidad de correr hasta el baño. La mujer era despampanante, castaña con unas curvas llamativas y obviamente tenía casi la misma edad que él.

Su brazo me envolvió y me pegó a su cuerpo. Una parte de mí quería separarlo, decirle que yo no iba a soportar ser la esposa engañada de nadie; pero otra parte quería actuar como la mujer feliz que se supone que era, para que la bruja pensara que estábamos enamorados. Entonces una pregunta me atormentó ¿Él le habrá dicho que lo nuestro era solo una farsa?

Finalmente quedamos frente a frente. El hombre, Demitri, nos saludo a ambos y luego presentó a su acompañante. Jessica, su esposa.

Quedamos los cuatro en silencio. La mujer tenía una mirada desdeñosa, evaluándome con la mirada. Edward apretó con más fuerza su abrazo, llamando la atención de ella.

-Nunca pensé que te gustaban las niñas escandalosas Edward.- Su mirada era mordaz y burlona, si eran amantes esta mujer era muy buena actriz.- He tenido que ver tu rostro en miles de fotos querida.- Ahora me hablaba directamente a mí.

-Jessica.-La voz de Edward era baja y seca. Estaba por decir algo más, pero levanté una de mis manos, para indicarle que me dejara a mí. En los últimos años había a prendido a defenderme por mi misma.

-Por suerte yo no he tenido que ver nunca una foto tuya, y por si no te has dado cuenta, desde que conocí a Edward me di cuenta que ya no quería vivir de fiestas. Ahora solo me interesa pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él.- Giré mi rostro a verlo. Tenía una expresión divertida e incrédula. Sonrió divertido y acercó su rostro al mío, para besarme castamente.

Cuando nos separamos, la pareja ya había desaparecido. Tomados de la mano emprendimos nuestro camino hasta la mesa.

-Isabella, Jessica…- Lo corté antes de que siguiera hablando. Por lo que había percibido tenían un pasado, pero no un presente juntos, y sinceramente yo también tenía un pasado turbulento y no me apetecía nada blanquearlo.

-No. Solo dime, ¿Pertenece al pasado y nada más?- Lo miré a los ojos, para asegurarme que no me mintiera. En un primer momento se sorprendió y luego, con la expresión más seria que le había visto, se paró en seco.

-Jessica es parte de mi pasado. – En su mirada no había lugar a duda.

Asentí.- Entonces no hay nada que explicar.- Finalmente llegamos a la mesa, donde nos esperaban Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y unos amigos de la familia Cullen.

Carlisle dio el discurso de bienvenida, agradeciendo a todos el haber concurrido. Deseó unas felices fiestas y dio la apertura oficial a la cena.

Los meseros nos trajeron la comida. Estaba exquisita. En la mesa charlamos tranquilamente, hablando de los planes que teníamos para los siguientes días en Windsor. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Alice. Yo la quería muchísimo, pero todavía estaba extrañada y dolida por la escena de la foto.

Antes de que nos trajeran el postre me disculpé para ir al tocador. Estaba retocando mi maquillaje cuando mi amiga entró por la puerta. La miré, incomoda, sin saber cómo actuar.

-¿Bella? Quiero disculparme por lo de hace un rato. Pero es que nos llamo la atención.

-No hay problema Alice, pero no entiendo que es lo que fue tan raro.

Mi amiga suspiró y me guió a unos silloncitos que había en una parte apartada del baño, frente a un enorme espejo.

-Verás, esta foto es la que se entrega a la salida a todos los invitados, la que luego se manda para desear buenos deseos de fin de año y la foto que representa a la familia durante el año. Siempre salimos solo los 4. Este año es el primer año en que Jasper participa y Edward nunca quiso que sus novias salieran. -Me llamaba la atención que Edward me hubiera invitado a participar de la foto, pero la verdad es que dentro de un par de meses tendríamos que casarnos y estar presente en la foto familiar Cullen le daba una especie de formalidad y seriedad a nuestra relación.

-Ni siquiera Jessica.-La frase escapó de los labios de Alice más bien como un pensamiento propio.

-¿Jessica?- Asiqué habían estado de novios formalmente. Me pregunto si Edward la tuvo que dejar porque estaba forzado por el contrato. Ahora me arrepentía de no haber querido explicaciones.

-¿Sabes algo de ella?- Mi amiga se veía arrepentida, como si hubiera hablado de más.

-Tu hermano me la ha presentado hoy, me ha dicho que es de su pasado, pero ya conoces como es Edward, no ha querido hablar mucho más.- Ahora contaba con que la verborragia de mi amiga me ayudara a aclarar la situación.

-¿Ha venido? No puedo creerlo, esa mujer no tiene sentido de comportamiento social. Mira Belli, es Edward quien debe contarte la historia. Él ha sufrido bastante por su culpa, asique cuando esté listo quizás te cuente. Pero debes saber que ella es de su pasado.- Bueno, al menos ahora tenía algunos datos más.

El resto de la fiesta fue totalmente distinto que el comienzo. Jessica y Demitri no se veían por ningún lado, bailamos y nos divertimos como hacía tiempo que no nos divertíamos. Incluso Edward parecía estar pasándolo sinceramente bien. Las otras fiestas y salidas a las que habíamos ido juntos, Edward parecía algo incómodo y actuando un papel, en cambio hoy estaba liberado.

Cerca de las 4 de la mañana abandonamos el salón. Quedada muy poca gente, sobre todo los más jóvenes. La madrugada de Londres era fría y mientras esperábamos al coche, me daban escalofríos. Edward me había ofrecido su saco para abrigarme. En un primer momento lo rechacé, ya que él quedaría solo con una camisa. Pero cuando mis dientes comenzaron a castañar, sentí sobre mis hombros el peso de su abrigo. Su colonia me envolvió.

-Gracias.- Le sonreí mientras pasaba mis brazos por las mangas y reprimiendo un bostezo me acerqué a su cuerpo. Me envolvió con sus brazos y finalmente llegó el coche.

Camino al hotel me quedé dormida, cuando llegamos Edward me despertó suavemente. Estaba recostada contra la puerta, aferrada a la tela del saco.

-Lo he pasado muy bien.- Mi voz sonaba algo patosa.

Edward rió antes de bajar del auto y abrirme la puerta. Bajé, todavía bastante dormida.

-¿Podrás llegar hasta tu habitación?- Su expresión era divertida.

En respuesta solo asentí. Intenté sacarme el saco para devolvérselo pero me lo impidió.- Mañana me lo devuelves. Paso por ti para ir a almorzar a lo de mis padres. Que descanses.- Me besó en la frente.

Cuando amanecí eran cerca de las 12 del mediodía, rápidamente me dirigí a la ducha, me cambié y antes de que llegara Edward a buscarme decidí llamar a Jake para comprobar cómo estaba, pero entonces recordé que eran solo las 5 de la mañana en Chicago.

Mis pertenencias estaban todas acomodadas en las valijas, ya que esta tarde, luego de hacer las compras navideñas con Esme, Alice y Rose viajábamos a Windsor.

12.45 tocaron la puerta. Era Edward acompañado de un empleado del hotel, que venía a buscar mis maletas. Bajamos los tres por el ascensor y me fui directo al mostrador, donde hice el check out. Cuando salí del hotel, el empleado estaba terminando de guardar mis cosas en el coche de Edward.

Rápidamente llegamos a la mansión Cullen, dónde ya estaban mi madre y mi padre, que había llegado a Londres un par de horas antes.

-Buenos días Isabella.- Me saludó mi padre, sin levantar la mirada del periódico.

-Buenos días.- Contesté mirándolo, esperando a que me mirara al menos por dos segundos. Pero no.

Suspiré silenciosamente y poniendo mi sonrisa armada me acomodé junto a Esme, para comentar lo excelente que había sido la fiesta de la noche anterior. Mi madre se sumó a nosotras y los hombres se pusieron a hablar de negocios, transacciones y no sé qué más. Al rato bajó Alice, hablando de lo emocionada que estaba por ir de compras en la tarde y de que viajáramos finalmente a Windsor.

Después de almorzar mi amiga se aseguraba de que todo estuviera listo para el viaje. Repasó cada detalle. Jasper vendría a las 5 de la tarde y saldríamos todos juntos. Mis padres y los Cullen irían en el coche de Carlisle, mis amigos en el de Jasper y nosotros en el de Edwrad.

Estábamos todos en el salón, a excepción de mi padre, tomando el té cuando el teléfono de Edward sonó. Se disculpó y salió a atender el llamado. Minutos después llegó con cara de disculpas.

Tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que iba a decir.

-Lo siento, pero mañana por la mañana debo pasar por la oficina. Ustedes vayan a Windsor y los alcanzaré mañana por la tarde.-

Mi amiga se levantó de un salto, gritando que estaba arruinando sus planes, que era un egoísta. Esme la hizo callar. Todos nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos unos a otros.

-Isabella, tú puedes ir con mi hermana en el coche de Jasper, o me puedes esperar.- Todas las miradas se giraron hacia mí.

Estaba por decir que no me molestaba viajar con mis amigos, pero entonces recordé que en el shopping al que habíamos ido los otros días había visto una juguetería inmensa y me había quedado con las ganas de comprarle algo a Jake.

-No tengo problema de esperarte. A decir verdad necesitaría ir al shopping a comprar unos últimos regalos.- Puse mi expresión de inocente.

-Pero hija, ya hemos hecho el check-out del hotel.- Mi madre me recordó, no había tenido en cuenta ese detalle.

-Bueno, puedes quedarte con Edward.- La voz de mi padre hizo que todos volteáramos a verlo. No sabía en qué momento había entrado a la habitación.

Lo miré y me devolvió la mirada. Tenía una expresión calculadora y triunfante. Estaba por decir que no era necesario, pero Edward se adelantó.

-Por mí no hay problema. -También lo miraba fijamente a mi padre.

Asentí y luego me acerqué a mi padre.

-¿Qué haces?- Le hablé despacio, pero sonriendo.

-Por favor, ¿crees que alguien les cree esa fachada de relación que tienen? Les estoy dando la excusa perfecta. De acá a tres meses puedes alegar que estás embarazada y el casamiento vendrá solo.

Cerré los ojos, conté hasta cinco en mi interior. No podía gritarle.

-No pienso fingir un embarazo. Edward tiene un plan y lo haremos de esa forma.

-Me importa un bledo el plan de Edward. No me discutas Isabella, porque así como hay un contrato de matrimonio, puedo incluir un heredero cuando quiera.- De golpe se me cerró la garganta.

-Isabella ya es mayor de edad, por lo que no tienes derechos legales sobre ella y si alteras el contrato original contrataré a los abogados que haga falta y te denunciaré por fraude. Eso anulará del todo el contrato y sabes que si eso ocurre podré denunciarte por incumplimiento de contrato y dejarte sin nada.- La voz de Edward era fría, dura. No me había dado cuenta de que había llegado a nuestro lado. Al escuchar sus palabras largué el aire que estaba conteniendo.

Charlie no contestó, se limitó a mirarnos furioso. Edward tomó mi mano y disculpándonos del resto de la familia salimos de la mansión Cullen. No dijimos ni una palabra. Anduvimos cerca de 20 minutos, atravesando toda la ciudad.

Nunca había estado en el lugar de Edward, ni siquiera sabía por dónde quedaba. Llegamos a un edificio de aspecto lujoso y tras haber apretado un botón del panel, la puerta de la cochera se abrió. Una vez que estacionó bajamos del coche, Edward bajó mi maleta y juntos nos dirigimos hacía el elevador, donde apretó un botón que indicaba el pent house e ingresó un código. Estábamos parados muy cerca uno del otro, pero sin tocarnos. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron y llegamos a una pequeña sala con una hermosa mesa color caoba oscura que en el medio tenía un florero lleno de lirios blancos. Contra una de las paredes laterales se encontraba un pequeño sofá mientras que en la pared enfrentada al elevador había una puerta doble, también de madera oscura.

Edward sacó de su bolsillo un llavero de plata y con una de las llaves abrió la puerta. Entonces quede pasmada, incluso puede que mi boca haya quedado abierta. Era una sala enorme con pisos de madera oscura, la pared que daba al sur era enteramente vidriada, dejando ver el centro de Londres. Los muebles eran blancos, plata y marrón oscuro.

Me acompañó hasta el cuarto de huéspedes, donde dejó mi maleta y luego de decir un par de palabras se encerró en su oficina. Me senté en la gran cama de madera que estaba en el centro del recinto. Observé lo que me rodeaba.

Había un closet, un gran espejo, la puerta que daba al baño, una televisión y la cama. Estaba decorado muy minimalista, igual que el resto del departamento. O al menos lo poco que había visto.

El recuerdo de las palabras de mi padre me llegó de golpe. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Apreté con fuerza mis dientes y una sola lágrima bajó por mi mejilla derecha. Antes de que llegara a la altura de mis labios la borré con el dorso de mi mano.

Me dirigí al baño y me di una ducha para relajarme. Cuando todos y cada uno de mis músculos estaba libre de tensión, recién ahí salí. Me vestí con lo que tenía primero en la valija y abandoné la habitación de huéspedes.

La sala de estar estaba vacía y silenciosa. Di una vuelta, observando atentamente los muebles, la decoración. Había una repisa llena de libros, estudié los títulos. La mayoría era sobre negocios, economía y cosas de ese estilo. Lentamente volví a mi habitación a buscar mi libro favorito, lo llevaba a todos lados y lo había leído miles de veces.

Me senté en la sala a leer y perdí la noción del tiempo.

-¿Cumbres borrascosas? No entiendo por qué la gente lo considera un clásico.- La voz de Edward me sobresaltó. No lo había escuchado llegar.

-Bueno, a mí me gusta mucho. El hecho de que el amor que sienten en el uno por el otro no es lo suficiente fuerte como para dejar de lado su forma de ser, el egoísmo, la maldad, la avaricia. Es el libro más parecido a la vida real que he leído.

Nos miramos fijamente. Entonces entró una doncella para avisar que la cena estaba servida. En silencio lo seguí hasta un hermoso comedor.

Ninguno decía nada. Yo tenía vergüenza por el comportamiento de mi padre y también tenía miedo por la reacción que él podría llegar a tener.

-He hablado con mis abogados durante la tarde, es imposible que tu padre haga un nuevo contrato, como sospechaba.- Su voz era la del empresario. Asentí en silencio.- No tienes de que preocuparte.

-No me preocupa mi padre.- No soportaba que la gente me creyera débil, llevaba viviendo toda mi vida protegiéndome a mí misma.

Él no contestó, simplemente me miró. Terminamos de cenar en silencio.

Volví a la sala a leer y Edward se encerró nuevamente en su despacho. Cerca de las 10 de la noche volvió a salir, para decirme que para mañana iba a tener un chofer a mi disposición y que el se desocuparía al mediodía.

Seguí leyendo por un rato más, hasta que mis ojos comenzaron a pesar.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y Edward ya se había ido. La cocinera muy amablemente me preparó el desayuno y cuando terminé se presentó el chofer. Una vez que llegué al shopping me fui directo a la juguetería, donde le compré unos carros radio controlado a mi pequeño. También aproveché para comprarle algo a Leah. Ya que estaba también me compre algo de ropa para mí, para Al y Rose.

Pasé por la oficina de correo que había en planta baja y armé un paquete que le enviarían a mi amiga esa misma tarde.

Eran casi las 12 del mediodía cuando me volví a reunir con el chofer. Subí al carro y el amable señor me dijo que el señor Cullen había pedido que me dirigiera a su oficina.

Estaba nerviosa por volver a verlo, anoche habíamos estado los dos muy tensos.

Nos dirigimos a la parte más financiera de Londres y finalmente se detuvo frente a uno de los edificios más altos. En la puerta se leía Cullen Inc..

Respire hondo y me dispuse a entrar. Un guardia de seguridad me abrió la puerta y enseguida una recepcionista me preguntó mis datos y luego llamó a Edward para confirmar que me esperaba.

-Pase señorita Swan, el señor Cullen la espera. Tome el ascensor, debe ir hasta el piso 28.

Siguiendo las órdenes de la mujer me encaminé a los elevadores. Cuando llegué al piso indicado las puertas se volvieron a abrir. Había una pequeña recepción de madera y vidrio y detrás del escritorio de una recepcionista había unas enormes puertas dobles con una escritura que decía: Edward Cullen, Vicepresidente.

Me acerqué hasta el escritorio donde había una mujer de unos 25 años, rubia y muy maquillada.

-Lo siento, pero el Señor Cullen no está disponible.-La mujer dijo con una voz nasal y sin levantar la vista de la computadora.

-El señor Cullen me está esperando.- Traté de mantener la calma.

-No tiene ninguna cita agendada. Lo siento.- Respiré hondo. Estaba por decirle que yo no necesitaba ninguna cita cuando las puertas de la oficina se abrieron y apareció Edward.

-Cariño, llegaste.- Parecía que el humor taciturno y tenso de ayer se había esfumado, lo cual me daba cierto alivio. Avanzó hasta donde yo estaba parada y me envolvió en un abrazo.

-Sí, le estaba comentando a la señorita que no tenía una cita, pero que me estabas esperando.- Puse mi voz más dulce e inocente.

-Lauren, me había olvidado de avisarte. Lo siento. Pero para la próxima ya lo sabes, Isabella no necesita una cita agendada.-

Me giré a ver a la tal Lauren. Se veía sorprendida, pero asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada.

Unos minutos después abandonábamos Cullen Inc. tomados de la mano. Llegamos a la zona de aparcamiento y nos subimos a su coche.

-Lo siento por todo lo de anoche.- Miraba mis manos cruzadas sobre mis piernas.

-Isabella, no tienes nada de que disculparte. Es tu padre quien debería dejar de meterse, pero parece que no pasará. Pero como te dije ayer, estuve hablando con mis abogados y ahora con lo único que nos puede presionar es con respecto a la fecha, nada más. Por lo que no dejes que te intimide. Somos libres de él- Asentí en silencio.

Edward no conocía a mi padre, puede que no tenga derechos legales sobre mí, pero estábamos lejos de ser libres de él. Cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza no paraba.

Llegamos al departamento de Edward, donde la cocinera nos había preparado un pequeño lunch, luego recogimos nuestras maletas y salimos camino a Windsor, para encontrarnos con el resto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hola a todas! Este capitulo debía ser sobre Navidad, pero se me empezaron a ocurrir cosas y se me hizo muy largo, por lo que decidi cortarlo aca y traerles navidad en el próximo!

Aca vemos un poco mas del lado perverso de Charlie,

Disfrútenlo!

Gracias por los RR's ¡!

**Tiny . Tiny . Love . **


End file.
